Tsuki Kitsune
by mizu99
Summary: Naruto isn't who he seems to be. ANBU Naruto. Good Itachi
1. Tsuki Kitsune

Title: Tsuki Kitsune (Moon Fox)

Author: Mizuaqua99

Summary: Naruto isn't who he seems to be. ANBU Naruto! Good Itachi

Rating: PG-M for later chapters

Mizu: Hello everyone!

Naruto: Move on to the story….

Mizu: Okay…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters! I wish I did!

Sasuke: Anyways here is the story.

Mizu: Thanks!

**Tsuki Kitsune**

**Prologue:**

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi faced ANBU captain going by the name Tsuki Kitsune. The person was only 11 year's old standing at the height of 5'6. He was lean and always does great in missions. Now he faced the Hokage with ANBU clothes and his fox mask.

"Naruto take off your mask." Sarutobi ordered as Naruto touched his mask with slender fingers.

His face showed whisker marks and a pale tanned skin. His eyes pale and show less emotion. He was the great and only weapon of Konoha. Sarutobi sighed as he stood up holding a scroll. He gave it to Naruto telling him to go home to read. Naruto faded away entering his apartment. Entering the room he placed his gear on the dinning table as he opened the scroll. His eyes widen slamming the scroll on the bedside table as he held his head in frustration if he knew what it means.

Uzumaki Naruto,

A new mission is to be a gennin on Team 7 with Hatake Kakashi. Report to academy tomorrow at 7 am.

3rd Hokage, Sarutobi

Naruto sighs going through his clothes and packed away his ANBU material. He sat on his bed when the door bell rang. Naruto got up wearing some black pants and a black t-shirt. Opening the door he saw Sarutobi walking inside as Naruto served some tea putting it on the table.

"So Naruto about the mission?" The Hokage puffed.

Naruto gave no answer due to he was trained to never question the mission. Ever since he was born the council trained Naruto how to be a ninja since his first word at age 1. Age 3 he was gennin and at age 4 he was chunnin. Once age 5 he was a Jounnin. Immediately the council never lets him play with kids his age leaving him alone up until now. Sarutobi tried his hardest to at least make Naruto get interactive since a year ago. Now the council allowed Sarutobi to do what he wants until Sasuke becomes a Jounnin. Sarutobi made this mission for Naruto as he wanted the boy to interact and not be a loner all his life. All Naruto's life consists of learning and becoming a weapon of Konoha. He was tall for his age because of his healthy diet. He only ate ramen in special occasions or when Sarutobi treated him. If he ate more than 2 bowls he goes having diarrhea. He dislikes the color orange as he wore a dark shade of clothes.

"Naruto, you being an ANBU captain is S-Class information unless otherwise." He told.

Naruto waited for information as he cleaned up the small table. Sarutobi noted that Naruto never knew something about friendships or love nor does he show any tad bit of emotion. If he smiled it was lopsided not an actual one that came from his heart. All laughs had malice and killing intent and so on.

"I must take my leave and all records and other paperwork is taken care of. Your co-captain of the group Hateru will take over the group. Also show a bit of emotion in this mission."

Naruto stared at the Hokage blankly as he closed the door slowly. He took a nap sleep in his black shaded clothes.

-End of Prologue-

Mizu: Man a short prologue!

Naruto: Interesting…

Sasuke: I never the dobe am strong.

Naruto: Shut up Teme!

Mizu: Urusai both of you bakas! Man I swear if you 2 shout I'll get your heads and eat them!

Naruto: Gross.

Sasuke: Pathetic.

Mizu: What you say?!

Sasuke: Nothing. (Goes and makes out with Naruto)

Mizu: Awesome!

Tsuki Kitsune- Moon Demon Fox

In due time there will be some flashbacks consisting of Naruto's childhood. That seems to be all! Ja ne!

R&R!


	2. Introductions and Past

Chapter 1 Introductions and Past

Mizu: Hello everyone and I hope your last days of summer is fun! Well I'm starting school on Sept. 2 so I'm going to be busy a few days.

Naruto: Yes that means more Sasuke time!

Sasuke: Che. Whatever lets get to the story.

Mizu: Thanks Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters!

Naruto: I hope you have been doing better on grammar.

Mizu: (Hits Naruto on the head and coughs) Say it again!

Naruto: I'll say it everyday if I have too.

Sasuke: Here is the next chapter enjoy!

Initiate Story:

-Hokage's Office-

A silver haired ninja stood in front of the Hokage in a clad ANBU suit. Taking off his dog mask he had an eye patch over his left eye and a face mask. He heard that he was going to train some gennin.

"Kakashi here is the documents of your team." He threw a manila folder containing of each of his students resume.

--Haruno Sakura--

Age: 12

Birthdates: March 28

Gender: Female

Rank: Gennin

Records: Lives with Yoko Haruno and Hang Haruno, brightest student in academy. Know of genjutsu from parents.

Ninjutsu: Mediocre

Genjutsu: Mediocre

Taijutsu: Unbelievably low.

--

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the information and turned the page over.

--Uchiha Sasuke--

Age: 12

Birthdates: July 23

Gender: Male

Rank: Gennin

Records: Lives alone in Uchiha Complex, last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Learned fire techniques in younger years by father, Uchiha Fugaku. Top student in academy.

Ninjutsu: Jounnin Level

Genjutsu: Mediocre

Taijutsu: Chunnin level

--

'I got the top student.' Kakashi thought flipping the page. His eyes widen as he saw his last student.

--Uzumaki Naruto--

Age: 11

Birthdates: October 10

Gender: Male

Rank: Unknown (Jounnin by council)

Records: Lives alone in a shabby apartment. Knows of Kyuubi no Yoko residing inside him. Trained by council since age 1. Antisocial and emotionless.

Ninjutsu: Unknown (performs over 1,000 techniques)

Genjutsu: Unknown

Taijutsu: Unknown

Kenjutsu: Unknown (carries 2 swords)

--

"I am under custody of Konoha's weapon!"

"Kakashi… This is for his sake because he grew up alone. Make him interact with the team if possible. Now go!"

Kakashi nodded as he left. He remembered Naruto slightly when Naruto was younger.

-Flashback-

A young small boy fought an A rank ANBU captain winning. The council around Naruto nodded as they pull him forcefully away. He looked about 5 years of age. He looked at the small playground seeing children of his age or older happily playing.

"You're not playing with children!" One woman of the council yelled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded as tears fell down his face. The woman saw the tears and slapped Naruto. Kakashi was only 11 years old walking around. He heard the woman yell at Naruto again.

"No emotions! You hear me! No emotions, no tears, and no smile!" Kakashi recognized her as Kotaru who looked young.

They left quickly as Naruto emotionlessly followed them. Kakashi had his eyes sadden.

--End of Flashback--

Kakashi entered his apartment taking a good's night sleep.

-Late Night-

(Naruto's)

Naruto heard his alarm clock ring smacking it down. He looked at the time and it was 5 getting up. He took an afternoon shower and brushed his teeth. His hygiene was up kept as he changed. Brushing his hair he heard the door bell.

"Naruto." Sarutobi called out as Naruto opened the door.

Sarutobi walked in the room seating himself on the couch as Naruto went to get some tea. Setting the tray down him sat on the recliner waiting for instructions.

"Naruto smile." Ordered Sarutobi.

Naruto made a smile that was lopsided. Sarutobi told him not to smile as Naruto turned back to his emotionless state.

"Name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He ordered Naruto.

"…."

Sarutobi sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Naruto, what's an emotion?"

"A ways of expressing one's self from different moods." Naruto answered with no expression shown on his face.

"Are you human?" Sarutobi asked knowing of the answer.

"No, I am a demon."

"Show emotion on this mission and also you can interact with kids your age." Sarutobi answered as he hugged Naruto.

"My boy do you have pain inside you heart." He grabbed Naruto's hand putting it to the chest.

Naruto never knew about emotions real meaning and always grew up alone. There were no tears shed in his life time.

"Pain?"

"Yes do you want tears run down your face?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

Suddenly tears ran down the face and Naruto touched his face feeling something wet run down past his whiskers. Sarutobi held Naruto who just put his head on the Hokage's shoulder.

"I need to be ready for my mission." Naruto pushed the Hokage off slightly.

"Alright…." Hokage let's go of Naruto and walked away.

"Do I act a certain character?" Naruto questioned covering his mouth.

"It's alright to question the mission." He paused. "Just act the way you are as long as you keep status and rank secret." Sarutobi closed the door.

Naruto walked to his room going to sleep even though it was 7 in the night. He dreamt of when he was younger around being an infant.

-Dream-

"Mama…" Naruto said his first word.

During that time people cared for him normally like how you care for a baby. Pampered, small chew toys, and feeding along with clothing.

"Now time to train him." One council answered as the small boy fell asleep.

--

3 year old Naruto sat on his bed with book all around him. He had no toys not even a small stuffed animal. The only thing he called that was a toy was a kunai but that was always taken from him. He always trained and learns about Konoha and its rules.

"Time for weaponry!" A man shouted as Naruto followed along.

The man grabbed Naruto roughly putting Naruto in front of the weapon maker. Naruto backed away quickly as the craftsman pushed him forward making Naruto screech.

"Now here learn." Naruto was handed a large crafting tool.

The lesson went on and someone pulled him out roughly. They told Naruto that it was lunch time.

"Here eat." They shoved a plate in front of Naruto.

--

"Now fight the ANBU captain again." Kotaru ordered the small boy.

He looked around the age of 6 years old. He was fighting an A ranked ANBU captain as he was an A ranked ANBU soldier. His taijutsu and speed surpassed anyone in Konoha as he defeated the captain.

"Come back." Naruto walked back to the woman who huffed.

Naruto saw children play at the swings when his face was smacked hard. He fell on his side as he stared at the angered woman who grasped his arm tightly pulling him up.

"No playing with children now up!" She hollered as Naruto felt another smack across his cheek.

"No crying either!" Naruto stood up and walked behind as people glared at them.

-End of Dream-

Naruto woke up to his alarm smacking it open as he grabbed the watch. He saw it was 6 he fell off the bed and took a quick shower slipping on some clothes. Fixing his hair he looked at his gear and ran to the academy. He entered the room quietly as people looked at him. Sitting down beside Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura who looked at him. Suddenly a group of girls walked over to Sasuke eye goggling over him. Naruto sighed analyzing the room knowing who their teacher was. He met Iruka sometimes with the Hokage. Iruka was kind to Naruto but the council would pull him away. The door slowly opened and everyone sat in their seats as Naruto closed his eyes. Hearing Team 7 he opened his eyes.

"Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last name. "Haruno Sakura…" Naruto stared at the pinky besides him who cheered and sticks a tongue out at Ino who grumbled about bad teams.

"Then Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka looked up from his sheet looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

"Oh, well Naruto up there." He pointed to Naruto who looked up in annoyance if he knows what it means.

"Anyways Team 8…" He went on with the teams as Team 7 was left in the room.

'Uchiha? He might be Itachi's younger brother. Too bad Itachi is an S-ranked missing Nin. Well Kakashi will report here in exactly 2 hours from now.' Naruto sat there emotionless.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled at Naruto putting out a hand to Naruto who hesitantly took it when he heard a council member's voice ringing in his head.

"Don't touch anyone!" Kotaru's voice screamed as Naruto quickly pulled his hand away.

Sakura stared at him in shock when she started complaining while Naruto ignored her.

"When is the teacher coming here!?" She shouted as Sasuke turned his head away.

-2 Hours Later-

Naruto sensed his teacher's presence standing up. Sakura called out to him when Kakashi was at the door and Naruto walked past him.

"Naru…to." Kakashi saw Naruto on the rooftop sitting down.

"Come on." Kakashi told his other students.

-Rooftop-

Everyone sat there quietly as Kakashi looked at his team. Sasuke brooded over some things while Sakura played with hair and looked at her 2 teammates. Naruto stared at Kakashi with blank eyes as Kakashi shuddered.

"Alright names, likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams also background." Kakashi told. 'I need to open you up Naruto! Also Sasuke there.' He stared at the brooding boy there.

"Sensei can you show us." Sakura asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I have likes and dislikes. My hobbies and dreams I do not know of yet. My background well I live alone as my parents passed away by executions. Now girly go." He pointed to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno and I like." She looked at Sasuke. "My hobbies are." She looks at Sasuke and then blushes. "My dream is to." She looked at Sasuke again and just giggles. "I dislike Ino and people who never tell me the truth. My background is I live with my parents Yoko and Hang." She smiled.

"Now broody!" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things and I dislike many. I have a dream not its more of an ambition which is to kill a certain man and to revive my clan. Hobbies are training to get stronger. I live alone since I was age 7." He finished with a snort.

"Now you other brooder." He threw a rock at Naruto who caught it.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I like… I dislike…. Hobbies…. I don't know what you mean by dreams. I keep my life as unknown… However…." He stopped turning his head away.

'Great things are more complicated. Now oh chunnin is coming this way.' He faced the group and the chunnin poofed in view. They crept towards Naruto and grabbed Naruto's arm roughly. Naruto stood up and the chunnin had smoke around them. It revealed an old woman as Naruto had his eyes widen. He bowed as Kotaru grabbed Naruto's face slapping him about 4 times. Naruto had his face down with tears in his eyes.

"It was true! I told you no emotion! No tears, no smile!" She then slapped Naruto again who fell on the floor.

Naruto sat up wiping his mouth spiting out blood. Kotaru saw Kakashi and the team with a huff. She threw money at Naruto's foot disappearing. Naruto grasped the money softly putting it in his pocket. Kakashi ran to Naruto to see what's wrong. Naruto stood up.

"Never listen to her Naruto you hear me. You can smile. You can have emotions." Kakashi told Naruto who had tears run down his face.

"Sasuke, Sakura meet tomorrow at the bridge at 7." He ordered as he faced the blonde.

He hugged Naruto who tried to push away. Kakashi rubbed circles on Naruto's back as the boy had tears down his face.

-End of Chapter 1 Introductions and Past-

Mizu: Oh my God! That was sad! Want me to buy you some toy?

Naruto: I am too old to have a toy.

Mizu: (Holds a stuffed bunny) Are you sure?

Naruto: That is so cute! (Grabs bunny and cuddles)

Mizu: O.O

Sasuke…

Naruto: So cute!

Mizu: Okay….

Authors Note:

Kotaru is one of Naruto's caretakers so she will appear a lot. Kakashi is a bit OC since Naruto needs to cry sometime. Yes this will have yaoi and no it's not Kakanaru. Maybe it will be but right now I'm stuck with Itanaru or maybe a Naruhina in here to play along. Or maybe a Sasunaru since I'm a beloved fan! Well Buh-Bye!

Mizu: That's that bye!

Sasuke: (Whispers) Please Review and give some good criticism or else she won't upload.

Mizu: Oh thank you Sasuke….

Sasuke: Che whatever… Naruto come here.

Mizu: Oh My God! He is agh!

Sasuke: (Jealous) Give me the bunny!

Naruto: No it's my bunny!

Mizu: O.O…. (nervously laughs) Bye!


	3. Bells Test

Chapter 2 Bells Test

Mizu: Hello everyone and all people of this planet!

Naruto: Aren't you specific. (Holds bunny plushy)

Mizu: Where is Sasuke?

Naruto: I don't know. (Looks at the bathroom and became shocked)

Naruto: BUNNY!

(Reveals a Sasuke wearing a bunny suit)

Sasuke: ….

Mizu: Aww how cute (Takes a picture)

Sasuke: If I can't take the bunny away… I shall be one.

Naruto: Hi bunny Sasu jumps!

Mizu and Sasuke: 0.o

Mizu: Interesting and here is a disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters.

Sasuke: On to the story!

(Mizu burns the bunny doll and makes a bushin holding it up as Naruto ran towards it)

Sasuke: (Goes to dress up in normal clothes)

Initiate Story:

-Rooftop-

(Naruto and Kakashi)

Naruto was still being held by Kakashi. Kakashi let's go and Naruto was asleep on his arms. He picked up Naruto bringing him home. Seeing how dull the place was he tucked Naruto in the bed putting a large blanket over the body. Naruto woke up later seeing he was in his apartment. The door bell rang and Naruto opened the door to see Koharu holding his lunch. She pushed past Naruto sensing some Jounnins outside. Naruto was aware that ANBU soldiers always watch him 24/7. Koharu gave a signal to tell them to be away. Putting the lunch in Naruto's hand she told him to eat. Naruto ate the food slowly finishing it. They sat in the couch.

"You will be free from us for 6 months but when we come back everything will be the same." Koharu walked away as Naruto had a gentle smile on his face.

When she walked to the door she saw Sarutobi at the door glaring at her.

"Naruto?" He called as Naruto stood up.

Koharu huffed leaving the apartment. Hokage smirked shutting the door. Naruto stood up in his emotionless state as Sarutobi hugged Naruto. Naruto try to pry himself off.

"I heard what had happened but you're still human not a demon." He told Naruto who stood shock.

"H-human?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes human now tomorrow you have a test of teamwork. You work with Sasuke and Sakura. Open up a bit." Sarutobi left the house leaving a confused Naruto.

Naruto gripped his head rocking back and forth. He didn't know which to follow anymore when he fell asleep on the living room floor.

-Next Morning-

Naruto open up his eyes lying on the bed. After the confusion Naruto went out to train in the ANBU headquarters. He ate dinner and knocked himself out. Now it was 5 in the morning as Naruto sat up taking a shower. He brushed his teeth leaving them sparkling white. Naruto washed his fit body as they were tanned. His frame lean and full of muscles. If people looked at him they can imagine him in a girl dress. The only manly part of him is his 6 pack but everyone has that. Wrapping a towel around his body drying off his hair. Putting on his pants he slips on a black t-shirt. He tied his headband around his neck leaving his bangs cover his forehead. His swords lied on his back in diagonal position. He bit on apples disappearing in a poof. He appeared on the bridge seeing someone come his way. He jumped on a tree taking a small nap. Sasuke looked up seeing Naruto asleep. He jumped on the same branch staring at Naruto who had a peaceful sleep. He smirked placing his lips on Naruto's making the blonde slightly groan. Letting go he licked his lip sitting on an opposite branch. Sakura saw the two boys on the branch.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She yelled waking Naruto up.

"Come down here!" She hollered as Naruto fell.

"Haruno?" He whispered as Sakura shook her head.

"You can call me Sakura. Anyways who was that lady?" Sakura asked with concern.

"She is Koharu." Sakura gasped.

"She is one of the council members right?"

"Yes the oldest council member." Naruto explained.

"How do you know her?" She asked.

"That's…. I can't tell." He turned his head away.

"Anyways let's try again. I'm Sakura." She held out a hand.

"N-Naruto." He grasped the hand as Sakura shook it.

"What does she mean no emotion?" Naruto turned away when Kakashi appeared.

(OMG! He comes there early!)

"Alright team time for a test." Kakashi held out 2 bells.

"What! We are already ninja so why do we have to test."

"This has a 66 chance of wining. If you don't get these bells by noon you are sent to the academy."

"But there are only two bells." Sakura reasoned.

"So one of us will be sent." Sasuke told.

"Yup so now we start!" Kakashi puts his bell on his waist.

Everyone stayed hidden with Naruto facing Kakashi. "I guess I should put Icha-Icha away.' His fingers twitched feeling a presence behind him. Naruto held a kunai up to his throat.

"Hatake, shinobi: Never leave your back to the opponent." Naruto whispered when Kakashi poofed behind him.

"Same to you too Naruto." He puts his two fingers together.

"Ninjutsu: Thousand Years of Pain." He yelled pushing his fingers inside Naruto's ass pushing Naruto away.

Naruto poofed out of existence as Kakashi looked in awe. 'That felt like a normal body. I guess he learns all to well.' He too disappeared. Sasuke growled from his hiding spot running off to find his teacher.

--Naruto--

He sat up in a tree asleep as he held two of the bells. He grabbed it in a quick speed when he remembered the words of the Hokage.

"_Yes human now tomorrow you have a test of teamwork. You work with Sasuke and Sakura. Open up a bit."_

Naruto opened his eyes to look for his teammates. Suddenly a screech heard by Naruto's ear. He recognized it was Sakura's voice.

--Sakura--

She walked around the woods.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Suddenly she saw Sasuke all with weapons.

"Sa-Sakura… H-help me." He groaned out.

"Eyaah!" She screeched.

Immediately she collapsed on the floor being caught by Naruto. Naruto made hand signs tapping Sakura's forehead. Sakura woke up to see Naruto above her she blushed. Naruto raised an eyebrow confused by the red color on her cheek.

"Need to find Uchiha." He whispered as Sakura followed along.

--Sasuke--

He saw his teacher making a tiger stance. Kakashi sighed looking at his student.

"I'm not like them 2."

Next thing you know it he was underground. He waited seeing Sakura and a blonde behind her.

"Uzumaki? Sakura?" Sakura stared at him wide eyes.

"Y-your h-head is segregated!" Naruto looked at him with no emotion.

He rummaged through his pouch holding two bells throwing it at them. He sat next to the lunch boxes sighing. Sakura and Sasuke appeared as Kakashi looked at them. He checked his pockets finding out that the bells were not there. Sakura and Sasuke held the bells.

"How did you?" He asked.

They pointed to the blonde who stood there with blank eyes.

"Naruto gave it to us." Sakura informed holding a bell in her hand.

"Do you know of the true meaning of the test?" He questioned.

"I think teamwork right?" Sakura told.

"Correct and you pass!" He ruffled the hairs getting closer to Naruto saying.

"Those who fail the mission are scum but those who leave their friends behind are lower than scum."

Naruto stood straight looking at the clock. It was exactly 12 and to Naruto it means lunch. Naruto left the area as Kakashi turned to his 2 students.

"Tomorrow we start missions! Goodbye." With that he left and everyone walked home.

--End of Chapter 2 Bells Test--

Sasuke: This is different from the original. (Rummages through papers)

Mizu: It's a fan fiction dummy.

Sasuke: Anyways where is my wittle Naru?

Mizu: Wittle?

Sasuke: Little.

Mizu: In the bathroom down the hall taking a shower and will be out in 5 minutes.

Sasuke: How did you know of that information?

Mizu: Let's say I'm a dedicated fan of you and Naruto.

Sasuke: Don't tell me you're a fan girl.

Mizu: Nope not a fan girl.

Sasuke: Then what are you?

Mizu: A Sasunaru fan girl!

Sasuke: Show proof.

Mizu: Holds up a nude picture of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke: Is that picture when we –beep- and I –beep- him on the wall!

Mizu: Yup on the bed and wall and kitchen table and oh how about outside!

Sasuke: Faints….

Naruto: (enters room with only a boxer on seeing Sasuke on the floor)

Naruto: Sasu-chan!

Mizu: (Takes picture of Sasuke being revived by Naruto)

Mizu: Oh God… Faints seeing Sasuke –beep- Naruto.

Naruto: Ah Sasu-chan!

Sasuke: I love you!

Mizu: (Wakes up and shows a small screen)

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Okay Naruto in due time will react to certain types of situations. Well please review and if you flame thanks they are just tobacco on my rice! Okay till next time!

R&R

Sasuke: Phew that was enjoyable and pleases review or else she won't upload.

Naruto: Hah… Onegai! (Does puppies eyes) Please Review or there won't be much smex in later chapters….

Mizu: thanks and bye!


	4. Missions and Life

Chapter 3 Missions and Life

Mizu: Hello everyone and how are you doing today? Onwards to the wonderful couple!

Sasuke and Naruto: Hello!

Naruto: Well let's see the script here….

Sasuke: You didn't memorize the script?

Naruto: Don't blame me Sasu since I have been –beep- by Kakashi and –beep- by Itachi too.

Sasuke: You what?!

Mizu: Never mind them… sighs both are idiots!

Sasuke: I heard you!

(Mizu and Sasuke both fight)

Naruto: Anyways here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters!

Mizu: Thanks Naruto! hugs Naruto I love you!

Sasuke: He is mine!

Naruto: I am not owned by anyone!

Mizu: Here is the next chapter!

Initiate Story:

Team 7 always had puny missions from getting groceries to fetching groceries too. Today they waited at the bridge. Sasuke relaxed at the tree branch while Sakura fawned over him. Naruto slept at a branch opening his eyes sensing a presence. He jumped down looking at the bridge. Kakashi poofed in existence seeing Sakura and Naruto stare at him.

"You're late." Sakura growled.

"Well an old woman needed help walking down the…" Sakura yelled.

"Liar!"

Naruto covered his ears while Kakashi nervously laughed it off.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked jumping down the tree.

"Well the cat is out and about again. Then we help a woman get groc-"A yell erupted.

"Argh give us a different mission! This one fucking academy students can do! Give us a better mission!" Sakura hollered.

"Right?" She looked at her teammates who just raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi, she is surely is correct." Naruto spoke up.

Naruto gradually changed showing some bit of a gentle smile from here to there. He still kept some characters but somehow began to be a bit interactive with people his age. During one of his meetings he met some of Konoha's gennin. He noted that Hinata blushed every time she saw him. Sakura would question of Naruto's obliviousness to everything and how he never shown any emotions. Sasuke had grown attractive to the young blonde. Right now Kakashi gave a thoughtful look saying.

"I'll speak to the Hokage and that seems to be all." He poofed out.

"So Sasuke want to g-"She saw Sasuke not there.

She turned to see she was alone as she sighed in defeat going home. Naruto stood on top of his roof of his apartment looking at the sun set. The Jounnins that watch him over 24/7 was no where to be seen. Suddenly tears fell down his face when he remembered his old days.

-Flashback-

A 10 year old Naruto sat on his couch with a jounnin suit on. He sipped on some tea facing the wall of his apartment. Recently Koharu was on a vacation leaving him alone at home on watch. Hearing the doorbell he walked to the door opening it. He saw Sarutobi standing there. He saw a boy slightly taller than him standing next to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama and Itachi-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Naruto." Itachi sighed knowing of Naruto's life.

"Naruto come and close the door." Naruto did that as Hokage sent the people watching Naruto away.

Naruto sat down facing the two. Itachi faced Sarutobi with a sad look.

"Naruto, Itachi will leave the village as of tonight. He will be rated as S-ranked missing ninja." Itachi hugged Naruto.

Naruto stunned hesitantly hugged back with no emotion on his face.

"Take care Naruto." He left with the Hokage closing the door.

Naruto once again faced the window as he held Itachi's headband tightly. 'Alone' Naruto turned to face the full body mirror seeing one tear cascade down his face.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto touched his face turning away as he entered his apartment. The door bell rang and Naruto opened the door since he entered the area through the window. He saw his team with Kakashi. Naruto looked at them waiting for an explanation.

"Naruto may you let your teammates enter. They wanted to see where you live and by 7 a.m. report to Hokage's office tomorrow."

Naruto nodded opening the door slightly making everyone enter. Sakura saw how neat and tidy the place was. Sasuke felt suspicious that Naruto had no pictures and the place had a depressing feeling in its wake. Naruto tries to set up some tea to find a hand holding his arm. He faced Sakura and walked to the living room.

"So Naruto why is your place dull?" Sakura asked.

"There's no picture in here? Do you have parents?" Sakura asked unknowing of Naruto's flinch.

Kakashi faced the blonde who had his face down. He tried to tell Sakura not to talk about it but stopped to see Naruto had his head up.

"Parents? Meaning a mother and father?' He asked as Sakura who nodded.

"Well that I lived alone since birth. I am an orphan." Naruto told with no emotion.

"OMG! That's horrible!" Sakura covered her mouth.

Naruto just blinked in reply. Naruto gave some tea and sat with the new guests and with Kakashi.

"Meet tomorrow at Hokage's Office in 7:00 sharp." With that he left with the other two.

Naruto cleaned up the area and faced the window. The birds chirped in the air and autumn leaves blew. It was only a few days after Naruto's birthday and some holiday in November was almost near. Naruto packed the tea away and grabbed a light blue book. He read it already but to pass time he re-read it again.

Ding-Dong!

Naruto opened the door to see one Jounnin holding a bag of food. He threw the food at Naruto who caught it and slammed the door. Naruto ate the food sitting down in the dining table as he stared at the window.

-Next Day-

(7:00 A.M. in Hokage's Office)

Team 7 entered the room in order as Naruto stood between Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Team 7 has a new mission."

"Can you please not make it D-ranked?" Sakura pleaded.

"Alright let's see…." He flipped through papers.

"Bring the man in." On cue some ANBU brought in an old man with a beard holding on some sake bottle.

"Team 7 this is Tazuna and he is a bridge builder of the wave country. You're to bring him back home." Sarutobi explained as the drunker looked at them.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean they're kids and look at the pink-"His mouth was clasped over.

"I'm a jounnin so if my team can't do it…. I'll transport you to safety." Kakashi told taking his hand away.

"Good since they can't do the bridge without me, hmph." Tazuna huffed.

"Meet at 7:00 tomorrow sharp." Kakashi immediately dismissed them.

"Naruto, stay." Hokage-sama called as Naruto stood straight.

"Here Naruto." Hokage handed Naruto a parchment of paper. "Now, go."

-Next Day-

Naruto was at the bridge rereading the contents of his a class mission. Seeing the team he puts the pouch in his pockets. Sakura came by Naruto giving a greeting as Naruto did a nod. Sasuke glared at Naruto who in turn made no reaction. Kakashi came by with Tazuna and told the team to walk forward.

Drip…

Naruto turned his head to look around. He saw a puddle on the ground. He stopped making a hand sign scanning the area. Seeing two chunnins running at both sides. Kakashi sensed the enemies as they attacked.

"Kyaah! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched seeing the sensei's body split in two.

Naruto acted quickly stabbing one opponent with a slash of his sword. Blood sprayed the ground and Naruto himself. Sasuke fought only for one to slash Naruto's hand to protect him. Finally Kakashi appeared head locking the other. Facing Naruto he saw the hand bleeding and the blood of the chunnin on his clothes. Sasuke and Sakura looked up in fear at Naruto who had one eye red and the other blue. Naruto wiped the blood away looking at his teammates as he closed one eye.

"Are you alright?" He questioned while they all nodded.

"Good." He turned to face Tazuna.

Kakashi came behind Naruto patting the shoulder as he made a smile from his curved eyes. He walked up closer while Naruto bandaged his hand.

"Wait isn't you going to treat it?!" Sakura yelled out as Kakashi noticed.

"Naruto the weapons they have are of poison."

"I'm use to all poisons thank you for your c-co…" He touched his chin to think of the words.

Concern Naruto. It's concern." Kakashi said.

"Come on now. Tazuna explain of all that you know." Tazuna ends up telling of everything as they ride the boat.

Naruto closed his eyes sitting in a meditating position with his arms across his chest taking a small nap. Sasuke had heard of Gaito from his parents and Sakura did so too. They walked to an area seeing a mist as Naruto took out his kunai. Kakashi faced the mist whispering.

"Zabuza." He told as a mechanical laughter was heard.

"Oh Kakashi…. The cop ninja isn't it?"

Everyone except Naruto turned to Kakashi in shock. Naruto side stepped disappearing while he said information.

"Zabuza Momchi, age 23 (made up of age). Known as Demon of Mist and killed a number of students during test of the mist country."

"Naruto, what are you-"Sakura was surprised by the information.

"Sakura, he is correct of the information. In the Water Country they had to have a deadly segregation and he was a child who couldn't become a shinobi who killed them off."

"Yes those days were beautiful. Friends who ate together and hanged out end up killing each other to death." He paused. "Now let's fight!" He brought out his sword.

"Everyone protect Tazuna!" Sasuke and Sakura surrounded Tazuna.

-End of Chapter 3-

Mizu: Oh that was a long chapter….

Sasuke: So different from original. (Flips through papers)

Mizu: This is my story!

Sasuke: Where is Naruto, anyway?

Mizu: Went out with Iruka for ramen.

Sasuke: Oh.

Mizu: You're not jealous.

Sasuke: Nope since Iruka was like a father to me so I'm safe with Naruto being with him.

Mizu: Oh how sweet! Anyways here! (Points to white screen)

Author's Note:

Hey people I'm done with chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and please leave some comments in your reviews no matter how bad it was since whatever you say doesn't kill me! Just give me some good constructive criticism or I won't upload!

R&R

Mizu: Yeah that's all to be said right? Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hmmm….. What you want? (Kicks small ducky in pool)

Mizu: Don't dirty it or else you'll be dead mister! (Jumps in pool wetting Sasuke and his pineapple juice)

Sasuke: -Beep! - You –beep- my drink with –beep- chlorine water!

Mizu: Hmmm… I should take off the beeps then.

Sasuke: Yeah you should you fucking retard.

Mizu: Looks like I care? (Punches Sasuke and he sink)

Sasuke: Glub… Glub….

Mizu: Now time to save Sasuke and bye! (Goes to save Sasuke)


	5. Fights and Training

Chapter 4 Fights and Training

Mizu: Hello! We are now not going by the script!

(Naruto screamed in pleasure while Mizu wipes nose)

Mizu: Let's skip the delightful couple unless you'll die of nose bleeds.

(Sasuke brings Naruto in a room walking out)

Mizu: How was your fucking with Naruto?

Sasuke: Good and we are doing introductions right?

Mizu: Yes and here. (Gives Sasuke a appropriate clothing)

Sasuke: These are a bit tight don't you think?

Mizu: Shush and okay ummm not much going on but people are not really reviewing my story which makes me sad!

Sasuke: …… I never knew you get sad I mean you hunt us down and torture us whenever you have a chance.

Mizu: That's life! Leave me be with my torture! (Cries)

Naruto: Look what you did!

Sasuke: Sorry Naruto… (Does a puppy face?)

Mizu: Hmmm… Here is the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

Naruto: Now we should get a move on!

Mizu: Yes we should now let's see… (Presses a button)

Sasuke/Mizu/Naruto: Enjoy!

Initiate Story:

Naruto appeared behind Zabuza bringing up the sword. Zabuza sensed his presence bringing up his, making Naruto drop his own. Naruto kicked Zabuza away and side-stepped holding a kunai. He made hand signs saying.

"**Katon Gyoukaku no Jutsu!** (Fire element, flamethrower)"

Flames came out of his mouth burning up Zabuza who was a bunshin. Kakashi attacked in mid-air only to be caught in a water bubble.

"Everyone go!" He yelled.

"Your lives and protecting Tazuna is important!" He yelled.

"Nope we are finishing this mission." Sasuke told bringing out his kunai.

"Dammit run!"

"Those who leave their friends behind are worse scum than those who fail the mission." Naruto rushed to Zabuza with bunshins at his side.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled kicking Zabuza releasing the technique.

"Heh, I lost my focus there." Naruto glared at him.

"You didn't lose you're focus. You were forced to let go." Kakashi told coughing out the water.

"Now it's time to get serious." Naruto looked at Kakashi who had sharigan on.

"Kakashi has sharigan?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Kakashi here is known to have copied over 1,000 techniques and was one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha." Naruto mentioned.

"Correct Naruto." He turned to Zabuza. "Let's go." He made hand signs.

"**Suiton Suiryuuben no Jutsu!** (Water Element, Water Dragon Blast)" Both executed at the same time.

Naruto jumped out of the way landing on a tree as he used a replacement jutsu of a bunshin of himself to finish his mission.

-Gaito-

"Damn brothers were killed!" A man hollered.

Naruto appeared behind him using a kunai as another shinobi spotted him.

"Hey!" He spotted as Gaito turned to face his back at Naruto.

"Who are you?" He asked to see red eyes.

"Men kill him!" About 10,000 men ran towards Naruto who blocked the weapons.

Metals clashed and people were killed as pools of blood surrounded Naruto. Gaito was frightened yelling out.

"D-don't kill me please!" He screeched as Naruto came closer.

"**Magnegyoko Sharigan**." Naruto whispered destroying Gaito's mind as he yelled.

Naruto ran outside leaving no trace of who killed them. He ran back quickly as his bunshin dispelled and he collapsed at the bottom of the tree near Tazuna's house. Tsunami saw Naruto bringing him inside right besides Kakashi who collapsed in exhaustion from overuse of sharigan.

-Next Day-

Naruto woke up in fresh clothes of a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Kakashi was still asleep when Tsunami walked in with fresh towels and a bucket of water.

"Oh good to see you are awake. When you came in you had a high fever so I wondered what happened. But to see you awake is a good thing too. Are you hungry?" She asked as Naruto hesitantly nodded.

She came closer while Naruto backed away quickly. Naruto leaned his back on the wall to only have Tsunami put her hand to his forehead with a relief sigh.

"Went down to a slight fever but you are fine. Oh, you're teammates don't know that you are here." She told.

"It seems like you had a bunshin running around so right now they are waking up." Tsunami puts down a bowl of soup by Naruto's side.

"I'm Tsunami and am Tazuna's daughter. I have a son though and he's in his room right now. Rest assured and falls asleep." Naruto gave a nod eating the soup and falling asleep.

Tsunami smiled and walked away as Sasuke and Sakura walked out of their rooms. Tsunami told them to go downstairs to eat as they did so. Naruto wakes up and looks around sitting up as he relaxed his eyes. Putting on a new set of clothes he walked down to hear Kakashi waking up. He faced the silver haired ninja that opened his eyes sitting up slowly.

"Naruto?" He called as Naruto sat there emotionless.

"Zabuza has an apprentice named Haku and both are currently alive." Naruto announced as the other two entered during what Naruto said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled surprised.

"He's currently alive?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes Haku is the man who hits Zabuza with the needles." Kakashi grabbed crutches standing up.

"So what now?" Sakura stood up also with Sasuke.

Naruto sat down leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes to rest only to have Sakura shake him.

"Time to train." She told.

Naruto sat up walking outside as Kakashi led them inside the forest.

"Alright we are going to learn of tree walking." He soon demonstrated as he walked up and down the tree with his crutches.

"Alright you guys try." The team nodded leaving him and walked the tree.

Sakura tried and easily made it to the tree branch. 'Girls and their chakara preserves.' Sasuke only reached not even half-way before landing on his butt. Naruto walked all the way to the top and walked back down yawning.

"Okay Sakura come with me and Naruto go help Sasuke out." He pointed to the raven who dusted himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke raising an eyebrow before looking at the tree. He pointed to Sasuke and to the tree whispering.

"Walk." The boy did so falling again while Naruto sighed.

"Feel the chakara of the tree and use that same chakara to yours." Naruto pointed to his feet.

"All you did was use to much chakara and try to equal it out." Naruto touched Sasuke making the raven snort.

Naruto wondered why he react that way as he made his eye dark blue. He saw the chakara paths going down touching the ankle.

"WH-what are you doing?!" Sasuke exclaimed while Naruto tapped it.

Sasuke felt light all of a sudden and Naruto told him to run up as he reached the top. Sasuke smirked landing on his feet. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered with a blush on his face.

"Y-you're welcome." Naruto turned away feeling his face turning hot.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out while Sasuke walked towards her.

"How was tree walking?" She asked while Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto.

Naruto crept forward looking at Kakashi who in turn faced him.

"So how was Sasuke?" He asked.

"A chakara pathway was blocked in his right ankle. I need to open the pathway to equal out the chakara passing through it." Naruto explained while Sasuke 'hned' at him.

"Time for lunch." Kakashi mentioned his hands to the house.

Inside the house Tazuna's family sat there eating silently. Naruto took a seat facing the small boy.

"Who's the youngster there?" Kakashi asked.

"He's my son, Inari." Tsunami puts down a plate of food.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed and ate his food.

'Wow he has good manners.' Sakura and Tsunami thought. Tsunami smiled and did a small curtsy as she sat down. Everyone ate while Naruto walked outside and went out to train. Sasuke thanked them and he too left.

"People are going out to train?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes they were trained that way." 'Naruto was trained that way but I don't know about Sasuke though.'

"Sasuke-kun is awesome!" Kakashi groaned from Sakura's outburst.

'I swear if she won't quiet down I'll shut her up!' He yelled out in his mind.

"I've got to go check on them." Kakashi left to meet the two.

"Eto, do you need protection for the bridge?" Sakura questioned to Tazuna.

"No need I'm going to take a nice nap and go ahead and train." Sakura nodded leaving.

-Outside-

Naruto punched the tree over and over till it fell over on top of him as he jumped. He tried again and again hitting the tree. Sasuke stood on the side lines to watch Naruto. Naruto turned to face Sasuke's direction stopping at his work.

"Uchiha? What are you doing?" He asked bluntly.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke scoffed.

Poof!

"Hatake." Naruto whispered seeing Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto grabbing his arm. Naruto acted quickly pushing Kakashi away on instinct. He walked backwards cautiously facing down with his head.

"You still can't trust people still." Kakashi mentioned.

"I-I…" Naruto faced up with no emotion.

"Naruto you are interacting with the people your age." Kakashi mentioned to Naruto.

"B-but K-Koharu said…" He stopped shivering.

"Didn't I tell you not to listen to her?!" Kakashi felt angry.

Naruto turned away not saying anything anymore. Kakashi crept forward to talk to Naruto who backed away.

"Naruto you have your own life…. She doesn't control yours." Kakashi told Naruto who just sat there confused.

Time passes and Sasuke still looked at them. Feeling rain droplets falling down on him.

"Sasuke come out of there." Kakashi called carrying Naruto in his arms.

"What happened to him?" He pointed to the blonde.

"He's just exhausted and we need to get out of here." Sasuke nodded running to the house soaked up.

Sakura just stayed in the house assisting Tsunami. Tsunami heard the door open and there were wet shinobi's entered. Naruto lay asleep on Kakashi's arm. She dropped her plate telling Sakura to grab a towel. Sakura came back holding three towels giving it to Tsunami.

"Here you go." She gave it to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What happened?" Sakura asked pointing to Naruto.

"Emotional and physical exhaustion. Nothing bad since I'm going to train you and Sasuke how to walk on water." He gave a smile.

"What about Naruto?"

"He'll help me." Kakashi walked up to his and Naruto's room changing their clothes.

Naruto groaned as Kakashi did a perverted smirk and touched Naruto again.

"Nnnnn…" Naruto groaned when Kakashi heard the door open.

He pulled a blanket over Naruto being done with the clothes. He puts on some pants and a shirt drying off his hair.

"Come in." He announced as Sasuke entered along with Sakura.

"So team what are you doing here?" He fixed on a mask.

'Dammit we can't see under his mask!' Sakura thought. Her inner Sakura just did the usual saying.

"**Shannaro!"**

-Next Day-

Naruto and team were sitting on the tree branch waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to get the hang of water walking. Sakura only stood for about 3 seconds falling in. Sasuke would just immediately falls in. Kakashi stayed amused with the situation. It was a cool autumn air. Everyone wear a swim suit except Naruto who just wore water-proof suit.

"Naruto get down here!" Sakura screamed out.

"Naruto help them out." Kakashi pointed to the wet shinobi's.

"Hmph." Naruto jumped down landing softly.

He turned to see Sakura pointing to the small lake. Sakura nodded running to the water and just walked before falling in. Swimming back to shore she looked at Naruto. He crept towards Sakura having his eyes change to dark blue.

"Chakara point is stopped." He told Kakashi who nodded.

"Sakura come here." Sakura walked over when Kakashi poked her back.

"Equal?" He looked at Naruto who nodded yes.

What's that for?" She asked.

"Trying to equal the amount of chakara you have to the chakara of the water. One of your chakara points has stopped misusing the amount of chakara of the water. This has been called an imbalance." Naruto jumped up after his explanation landing on a branch.

"Oh okay. Thank you." She blushed as she tried again making a good success she smiled.

Sasuke immediately scowled as Naruto analyzed him. He told Kakashi the problem as he sensed a presence. Kakashi had known what Naruto was doing so he had watched over the other two.

-Naruto-

He jumped through the trees smelling out the presence of the enemy. He covered up his chakara seeing someone wearing a dress with long black hair. They were picking some herbs and Naruto fell down landing in front of the person.

"Haku." Naruto whispered.

"I see you know my name… Yes, I'm Haku." He puts down his basket.

"You must be the one who killed Gaito aren't you?" He asked.

"What if I did?" He asked back with an evil smirk.

-End of Chapter 4-

Mizu: Phew now that was a bit hard to think of.

Sasuke: Took you long enough.

Naruto: You're reviewers waited such a long time.

Mizu: If I don't feel like writing than I won't plus I have too much things on my hands. (Plays with a toothpick in her mouth)

Naruto: What things?

Mizu: See my friends and you'll know what I mean.

Sasuke: Anyways here is an author's note:

**Author's Note**

**Hi people and I like this story and maybe there will be slight Kakanaru but it depends. If you people are wondering how the council handled this…. It will be told in a few chapters from now. Itachi of course is going to come in and I put a bit of Kakanaru just for some of those fans. Anyway, I got to go! Please review with great criticism!**

**R&R!**

Naruto: I never understand why you want people to criticize you?

Mizu: If I want to become a better writer I should get some ideas from others and see how my story goes. If it goes wrong I'll correct it and try to make the story more enjoyable.

Sasuke: How did the council take this?

Mizu: You'll see but as usual per other story they will most likely not take it well, I presume.

Naruto: I wonder if I in this story will fall in love.

Mizu: You'll never know since I only know.

Sasuke: What's up with his eyes changing color and crap?

Mizu: Language Sasuke.

Sasuke: Free country for –Beeps- sake!

Mizu: Anyways, that will be explained in the next chapter.

Naruto: Sasu-chan how many more questions?

Sasuke: No more since I want you now! (Pounces on Naruto)

Mizu: 0.0…. –ahem- Bye!


	6. Bridges

Chapter 5 Bridges

Mizu: Hello people! How are you? Ummm… Let's see… (Rummages through reviews)

(Sasuke and Naruto walk in holding bags of chips)

Mizu: Oh hello there! (Waves)

Sasuke: What are you doing?

Mizu: Nothing much…. Just looking over my reviews. (Points to the monitor)

Sasuke: A hakunaru pairing? Not going to happen.

Mizu: You'll see but to the reviewer who subscribed this… I'm sorry I barley take interest in other pairings besides Kakanaru, Itanaru, Sasunaru.

Naruto: Look I got hot cheetos! (Holds up bag)

Mizu: Hand them over!

Naruto: Here. (Throws a bag over to Mizu)

Mizu: Thanks!

Sasuke: Anyways Mizu here is busy with school and avoiding detention from her hated teacher.

Mizu: I don't hate nor like any teachers…. I only put in my mind that they are not here to like you or hate you but to educate you. Here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters!

Naruto: Here is the chapter!

Sasuke and Naruto along with Mizu: Enjoy!

Initiate Story:

"I'll see you in two days from now on the bridge. You'll pay." Haku disappeared in water with the basket.

Naruto ran back to the group to see Sakura learning some taijutsu and Sasuke practiced on how to up his moves. 'They didn't notice I'm gone.' Naruto thought landing beside Kakashi. Kakashi turned to see Naruto facing the other two. Sasuke and Sakura had sweat run down the bodies as each worked hard. Naruto walked to Sakura looking at her.

"Redo." He told as Sakura did some taijutsu moves.

"Good." Naruto walked away going back to the house.

"Let's eat and clean up." Kakashi told as they walked back home to see Tsunami cooking food.

"Good Afternoon." Kakashi greeted as Sasuke and Sakura took a seat.

"Dinner is coming up and oh you have trained so hard haven't you? Okay here it goes and enjoy." She sets the food down seating herself.

"I don't understand why you train. No matter what you do you can never defeat him?!" The young child exclaimed unknowing that Gaito was dead.

A door busted open and a villager rushed in. His face sweating and he was panting sharply. Looking up at Tazuna he smiled yelling.

"He's dead!" He took a sharp intake of air. "Gaito's dead!"

Everyone was silent from the outburst. Eyes widen and mouth's wide excluding Naruto and Kakashi. Tazuna got up quickly along with his daughter.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"They found him dead in his base! His guards had died too!"

"Wait, what about his soldier Zabuza?" Sasuke asked.

"We couldn't find him."

"So we are still not safe as of yet." Sasuke muttered.

"You should just give up." Inari said.

"Give up what?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't go out there and fight! It's all pointless! You'll die!" Inari gritted out.

"Pointless?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! But you'll never understand of pain and of being alone!" He hollered as the table was silent.

Naruto chucked his chopsticks on his plates brushing past Inari.

"See he knows what I mean! He'll probably pack up and leave. So he won't feel the same pain I did!" Naruto stopped his footwork turning.

"Understand?"

"Yes since you probably never experienced pain!" Inari had snot come out of his nose and he had anger.

"Pain?" Naruto was new to the word.

"Yeah to be alone!" Inari ran off.

"Inari!" His mother called.

Naruto stared at the small child with a blank face before going upstairs.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered in a soft voice.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi patted Sakura getting up.

"But he's…" Kakashi nodded.

"Just rest." With that he left the room to get rest.

-Next Day-

Naruto cracked one eye open turning his body to the side curling up.

"Naruto?" Someone called behind him as Naruto sat up.

"Hatake?" He replied getting up showing his chest and ANBU mark on his arm.

"Better cover that up." He pointed to Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked back and pulled on a long sleeve shirt and pulled on some pants. The door knocked as Kakashi yawned.

"Come in." He muttered covering up his face.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Breakfast is ready." Sakura announced doing a bow.

"See you downstairs." Kakashi answered as Sakura nodded closing the door.

Naruto tied his headband around his neck fixing on some gloves and his hair. Kakashi got ready within minutes as both people entered the kitchen. They all finished the food with silence and they went to the bridge.

"Mou, another boring day!" Sakura complained as Naruto closed his eyes in relaxation walking.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with annoyance on his face. Sakura ranted on how they could do better things when people screeched. The team turned to Naruto who held up a kunai defensively. A small child was scared beyond relief as Naruto stood there. Kakashi walked up behind grabbing Naruto's hand pushing it to his back.

"Calm down." He whispered in Naruto's ear.

The young child felt a sudden relief and looked innocently bringing out her hands.

"Food please?" Her voice says.

Her clothes were disheveled and she had no shoes on. Sakura turned to Naruto who scrunched his eyes. Grabbing something in his bag he held a small wrapped candy that he didn't like.

"Here." He muttered tossing it.

The girl caught t and smiled making Naruto's lips twitch.

"Thank you sir!" She hugged Naruto's leg running off.

Naruto turned around unknowing of why he did what he did it as they all set off to the bridge. Naruto looked at the mist blankly brushing his finger over the rails when he heard a shriek. He turned holding up his kunai to meet a masked shinobi.

"Haku." He whispered as the shinobi pressed their needles closer to his neck.

"Time for you to pay." He growled out as needles pierced Naruto's flesh.

Blood dripped from the hole going inside Naruto's shirt in small streams. Naruto narrowed his eyes grabbing Haku by the shirt and threw him. The needles still punctured his neck and he pulled them out. Haku landed on the ground in a thump as Naruto faced him. The holes began to close up.

"W-what is y-"He stopped as a kunai touched his neck.

He was held back by Naruto.

"You're life was tainted in blood wasn't it?" Haku whispered as the kunai threatened to puncture his skin.

"A life of a shinobi consists of surviving or to kill just to live." Naruto told kicking Haku away.

Haku landed on the floor coughing out blood. He wiped it away as he sensed another person behind his back. He dodged the kunai as it flew passed him. He tried to put both feet on the ground only to have dodged Naruto's punch. Jumping away he took out his snob throwing it towards Naruto as each needle had a drop of poison. Naruto flipped out of the way as he ran straight forward disappearing. Suddenly Naruto reappeared in front of Haku as water surrounded his sides. He made a chant as that water immediately danced.

"Hmph my bloodline is of water." Haku countered as the water turned to ice.

Naruto moved out of the way only for one to slice his arm. 'Chakara is running out.' He thought hearing a scream. He turned seeing the mist clear up as Sakura was in shock. Sasuke lay in a heap in front of them. Needles sticked out of his body and Kakashi was to busy to watch.

"Sasuke!!" She screamed as Sasuke still lay limp.

"Hmph you're buddy there looks like he's dead." Haku reprimanded as Naruto stood there frozen with memories going through his mind.

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_We work as a team."_

"_Hmph we'll do better." _

A sudden memory of Sasuke with his lips on his own.

"Die!" Naruto growled appearing behind Haku.

Haku fell to the floor with his mask broken. Naruto kicked him and punched him relentlessly as Haku spat blood. His right arm screamed out in pain telling him not to use it over its limit.

"So you do have someone to protect." He spat out some blood standing up.

"Protect?" His eyes turned back to its sky blue after the raging yellow he had on just a few minutes ago.

"Yes protect. No one ever taught you that?" He asked.

Naruto remained silent as Haku stared at the body. Naruto stood there as suddenly Haku saw Zabuza being attacked by Kakashi.

"Because I do have someone." He rushed in between the two before Naruto could even react.

Kakashi's chidori ripped right through Haku in a bloody mess. Zabuza saw this advantage bringing up his sword only for it to touch Naruto's kunai. Zabuza pushed down with all his might as Naruto held it off. With his chakara depleting he lost his strength as the sword punctured his right arm.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled as Zabuza laughed.

"Ha, you are losing your luck gaki." Naruto opened his eyes grabbing the sword holding it up.

"Damn you!" Kakashi tried to pry his arm away as Haku's hand grabbed hold of his.

Zabuza backed away and ran towards Naruto with another sword of Naruto's that lay on the ground.

"Die!!" Naruto blocked off his attack pushing him away.

In the air you would hear swords hitting one another. Clanging of metal was heard between Naruto and Zabuza. Suddenly a gasp came out and a large thud sounded. Zabuza lay on the floor limp as Naruto clutched his stomach. Kakashi rushed over to Naruto's side only for Naruto to collapse.

"Naruto!!"

-End of Chapter 5-

Mizu: Oh boy that was long and I are not good at fighting scenes.

Sasuke: If you're not good at it then why you did it?

Mizu: Just to give it a try.

Naruto: It's been a while since you uploaded. Like I don't almost a month.

Mizu: It's been only what 24 days since I uploaded.

Sasuke: To your reviewers that was a lot.

Mizu: Fine I guess I am booked with school life and sheesh I'm going to the doc tomorrow.

Naruto: Anyways here is an A/N.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow this was to me an action packed chapter! Okay many things have changed and no, Sasuke is not dead! Yes this story might be Sasunaru but please enjoy! Anyways thanks for your reviews and all flames will be hot cheetos! Now give me good constructive criticism or no upload! Okay Bye!**

Mizu: Time to go to bed.

Naruto and Sasuke: Good night!

Mizu: See ya tomorrow…. –yawn-

Sasuke: There is soon to be a Sasunaru High school story coming up in winter and a slight Sasusaku story with the main pairing of course Sasunaru.

Naruto: Most of her stories will be sometimes in main girlxboy parings nowadays.

Sasuke: She is highly interested in Naruhina stories and some Kakanaru stories… Narusasu is also becoming her favorite and soon there will be some Sasusaku stories coming up next year!

Sasuke: Okay good bye!

Naruto: Ja ne!


	7. Chunnin Exams Part 1

Chapter 6 Chunnin Exams Part 1

Mizu: Long time no see!

Naruto: Hmmmm… Mizu-chan's script is way off. I'll just do my own thing…. Mizu had too many assignments and had the other stories to worry about.

Sasuke: Here is the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I wish to own Naruto and characters but well reality strikes.**

Naruto: Now what this chapter about?

Mizu: You have to read to find out!

Naruto: Fine!

Initiate Story:

-Konoha Hospital-

After the fight on the bridge it was immediately complete but Naruto and Sasuke however showed a different story. They immediately ran back to Konoha with the mission in A rank completed. A month has passed since the fight and Naruto still lay asleep on the bed. The door slid open revealing the Hokage and Kakashi.

"How was he during the mission?" He asked looking at the still blonde.

His chest rose and fell with each breathe. An IV on his left arm and his whole right arm was bandaged.

"Tell me his condition." Sarutobi suggested.

Kakashi sighed in his mask grabbing a crumpled paper.

"After a fight with Zabuza Momchi his arm was sliced through with his word. His arm had a slash on the left and was healing but his right arm was ready to be amputated. A stab was shown on his stomach along with chakara depletion. I heard also mental damage." Kakashi showed the sheet to the Sandaime.

"I wonder why mental damage?"

"Must be the emotional changes around him. He heard of the word 'pain', 'loneliness', and also the true meaning of 'protect'. He even got some rapid in charge of feelings at Sasuke's injury."

"I see. He'll wake up soon and you keep an eye on him. He has never been in this type of environment." Sarutobi pointed to the room.

"Never use to the scenery? Wasn't he ever admitted to the hospital?" Kakashi told as Sarutobi sighed.

"All medical treatment was done at his home. You saw the second room did you not?" Sarutobi pulled out a map of Naruto's home.

"Here's the bedroom, kitchen, hallway, bathroom, and living room. Next to the bathroom is another room. That room was the medical room. If you enter it's stenches with anesthetic and blood." Hokage pointed out everything.

Suddenly shuffling came about from Naruto's bed.

"Naruto?" He called going to the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He jolted up trying to reach for a weapon to see he had none.

"Naruto." The blonde turned to the Hokage. "It's aright you are at a hospital." He pointed to Naruto's IV.

"H-hospital?" Naruto looked around seeing the white walls and blanket.

The stench of cleanliness and of medicine. Death lingered in the air as noises of bustling nurses and doctors taking care of patients. A clear liquid went through the tube of IV into his left arm. His right arm dangled in pain making him have a frown. Sarutobi tried to calm him down and get use to the new area as he rubbed the boy's back soothingly. Naruto. Within minutes calms down to fall asleep again.

"Kakashi." He called as the sliver haired ninja puts his book away.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He bowed on his knees.

"Take care of Naruto." He puffed walking past Kakashi.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sarutobi stopped after opening the door.

"Tell him that you are in charge of him." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi who gave a nod.

Kakashi turned to face the sleeping blonde waiting when he will wake up again.

-Hours Later-

Naruto opened his eyes slightly seeing it was night. Hearing a door creek he turned to hold up his head.

"I see that you are awake." Kakashi told as he pulled up a chair.

Naruto used his eyes asking what time it was.

"It's around 10 in the night." He pointed to the dark sky.

"What… What are you doing here?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm in charge of you." Naruto gave a nod closing his eyes.

'So sad yet innocent.' Kakashi thought giving a sad smile. He took off his mask revealing his face. His licked his dry lips looking at the blonde ninja's angelic face. He brushed his lips gently as Naruto moaned. Kakashi nipped Naruto's bottom lip pushing his tongue inside. Naruto groaned making his fingers twitch. Kakashi explored Naruto's mouth tasting the sweetness.

"Nnmmm…." Naruto almost opened his eyes as Kakashi slowly broke the kiss as saliva went down the sides of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto began to cough taking in some air as Kakashi pulled up his mask.

"Naruto?" He called as the blonde opened his eyes.

Naruto sat up as he looked at Kakashi.

"You have a nightmare." Kakashi mentioned.

"Nightmare?" Naruto questioned.

"A bad dream." Kakashi sat closer.

"Oh." Naruto lay back down.

"Just sleep." He pulled a blanket over Naruto. "Tomorrow they'll do a check up on you and look at your recovery."

Naruto gave a nod and falling to sleep as Kakashi closed his eyes to sleep as well.

-Morning-

Kakashi left the room as doctors inspected Naruto taking off a few bandages. After the inspection Naruto wake up to see Kakashi back in their room. He sat up being conscious of his surroundings. Kakashi sat besides Naruto's bedside putting down some materials.

"Time to leave." Naruto picked up the clothing dressing up in the bathroom.

A thud was heard and Kakashi ran inside the bathroom. Naruto was on the floor clutching his arm in pain. His face was pale and Kakashi brought him back on the bed. He puts on the shirt and pants for Naruto as he walked out with Naruto in his arms. Bringing the boy home he saw an ANBU member holding a sack of lunch at the door.

"His lunch." He held it up.

"I see and may you please open the door Yamamoto." Th masked man nodded.

He opened the door as Naruto lay on the couch. Yamamoto puts down the lunch and immediately left. Kakashi rummaged through the cupboards only to see cups and plates. The fridge only had milk. 'All provided.' He thought knowing of why he was given everything and treated as a weapon. Only he and Sandaime along with a person on Whirlpool country know of Naruto's parents. Naruto stirred seeing he was at home. Sitting up he saw Kakashi staring back at him knowing the blonde will kill him if he had his Icha-Icha out.

"H-Hatake…" Naruto whispered almost to make some tea as a force of habit.

"No need." Kakashi stopped Naruto standing up.

"All you need is rest."

Naruto marched his way over to his bedroom putting on something to sleep with. Kakashi watched silently as Naruto tucked himself to sleep. 'Great always does what he is told.' Sighing he looked at the watch staring outside. Sarutobi told him that he was to care for Naruto, Konoha's only weapon.

"If he had only lived a normal life right Sensei." He told outside.

"Hatake? Who do you speak of?" Naruto was prompt on his bed.

"No one Naruto. Eat some lunch." He pointed to what Yamamoto had brought in.

"…" Naruto stood up gently being careful of his injured arms.

He had no shirt on and only worn some black pants. Muscle and 6 packs were shown on his chest. Kakashi motioned his hands over the table watching Naruto eat.

"What's your lunch Hatake?" Naruto asked as Kakashi got annoyed by his surname.

"I already had mine but please do call me Kakashi."

"Kakashi? But that's dis-"His mouth was covered.

"Just call me that." Naruto gave a nod.

"Good." He took his hands off.

"When does team 7 meet at the bridge for missions?" Naruto gulped down some water.

"Next week as you are in recovery and so is Sasuke." Naruto once again gave a nod.

"Let me see what time is it?" Kakashi walked over to the living room seeing the clock.

It was exactly 2 in the afternoon and Naruto finished his food.

"Where are the blankets and pillows?" He asked kindly as the blonde walked over to a cabinet.

Opening the cabinet with his arm jolted in pain from the overuse. Cloth draped over him when Kakashi picked them up.

"Naruto I can take care of it." He gently prompted some blankets and pillows on the couch.

Naruto stood up and Kakashi sat down on the living room mattress.

"Let's visit Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"You can call your teammates by their first name."

"Sakura and Sasuke." He whispered.

"Yes now let's go." Both left to the hospital.

-Hospital-

The young Uchiha lay on the bed asleep and still is recovery. He was going to be checked out soon making him relieved. He opened his eyes looking out seeing the curtains open showing a bright light from the sun. Sitting up he yawned as the door slides open revealing a nurse.

"Oh you're awake." She chided with a smile. "Here's breakfast." She pushed a cart to the bed placing it in front of Sasuke.

"Thanks." The women gave a smile walking out.

"Tomorrow you'll be checked out." She shuts the door slowly.

The plate of food was like a normal breakfast with omelet's and a milk carton. A banana lay on the side with toast and butter. 'This is one large breakfast.' He thought eating it slowly. He felt alright besides the bandages on his neck.

"Sasuke are you awake?" He heard his sensei call out.

"Yes." He muttered pushing the food away.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in with a silent Naruto in tow. Naruto leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Kakashi grabbed a stool sitting Naruto on it.

"You're still in recovery so you should sit." He patted Naruto's head that flinched at the contact.

"Get use to it." Kakashi whispered as Naruto nodded.

Sasuke sat there waiting while Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto moved away as Kakashi asked.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He gruff annoyed.

"Tomorrow you'll be checked out." He pulled out his orange book when a senbo flew out.

"Wha-AAAHHH!" Kakashi fell back with a thud.

"Who did that?" He asked as Naruto glared at him.

"Oh forgot you were here." He stood up putting the book away.

"Indecent piece of literature." He said Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Anyway see you next time Sasuke." Naruto stood up.

"Wait." The raven called.

"Yes?" Kakashi looked at his student with Naruto standing besides him.

"Who took care of Naruto when he was little?" The question made Naruto turn his attention to him.

"It's confidential and goes ask the Hokage." He pushed Naruto in front of him closing the door.

Naruto stood there and Kakashi faced him.

"Are you allowed to tell of personal background?" Naruto gave a nod.

"I see." He and Naruto left towards the apartment.

Kakashi rested on the couch as Naruto fell asleep. His eyes rolled as he had a dream.

-Dream-

Konoha was under attacked by a Kyuubi. It's tails destroying mountains and rivers. Shinobi's ran towards the beast trying to keep it away from further damage to the village. Screaming of death was heard aside from the roar.

"Hokage-sama!" A shinobi yelled as the young Hokage held a baby in his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked cradling the child who sucked on his fingers softly.

"We can no longer hold him back!" He shouted.

"I'll go out there soon." The young solider left.

"Kushina I'm sorry it had to be this way." He softly kissed his wife's cold lips.

"I wish we can take care of our son together but fate left it to be that he will be an orphan." The small baby opened his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Hey little guy." He chided as the small child gurgled happily.

"I'm sorry you'll be alone." His tear fell on the baby's forehead.

"Sensei!" A young 13 year old ran towards his teacher.

"Kakashi?" He saw the lad touching the small child.

"Ne, this is your son?" The child almost cried when Kakashi rocked him.

"Yes and you'll watch over him."

"W-what?"

"I have something to do and Naruto will never live a perfect life so please do watch him." Kakashi had tears well up in his eyes.

"H-hai!" He gave the child to the father.

"Take care!" The fourth Hokage went out with a large frog.

"Gambunta let's go." The frog brought them to the battlefield and Yondaime held the baby saying his last words before doing the seal.

"Goodbye Naruto. I love you." He kissed Naruto's forehead playing with the small hands that held his tightly. Giving a sad smile he kissed Naruto on the cheek once again saying.

"I love you Naruto…. My son…" A bright white light surrounded them.

-End of dream-

Naruto jolted up from his bed with sweat rolling down.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked wearing only pants.

He yawned as Naruto clutched the sheets tightly when tears rolled down his emotionless face. He faced Kakashi with a blank face before facing down.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Fine… F-fine." Naruto repeated.

"Go back to sleep." Kakashi closed the door going to sleep.

Naruto felt something warm and wet flowing out of his eyes. Touching his face he squint his eyes saying.

"Tears?" He wiped them with his forearm to go to sleep.

Pulling the cover over his body he relaxed drifting of to sleep. Kakashi finally hearing Naruto asleep he too dreamt for the night.

-Next Week-

"Naruto are you awake?' Kakashi looked at the room as Naruto puts on his shirt.

"Oh… Naruto, you know of the Chunnin exams right?" Naruto gave a nod.

"What you did for it?"

"Koharu made me fight a chunnin and I defeated him…"

"Oh I see… You have to attend the Chunnin exam." He threw a paper to Naruto. "Keep that with you."

"How does it go?"

"Confidential." He told as Naruto poured some tea.

Ever since Kakashi was in his home he was no longer given any food. Kakashi was to hand him his food. Naruto ate some toast sipping on some tea.

"You drink a lot of tea don't you?"

"Koharu told me to be formal."

"What else she taught you?" The silver ninja questioned.

"Many members of the council taught me how to be a shinobi and a weapon of Konohagakure."

"I see and let's go to the bridge."

Naruto and Kakashi left to go to the bridge with Naruto wearing a black long sleeve. He wore his hitate around his neck with black pants and twp large swords crossed diagonally at his back.

"I wonder why you carry swords with you."

"Protection and weaponry."

"I see." He left the conversation at that.

-Bridge-

Sasuke and Sakura waited for Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura had no longer any dedicated fan girl spirit but she still likes Sasuke just as much.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you know where Naruto is at?" She asked looking at the water.

"Hn." The Uchiha huffed in annoyance.

"Oh there they are!" She shouted as Sasuke faced the two figures.

Naruto walked by Kakashi and waited.

"Good morning you two." He greeted as Naruto stayed silent.

"What's the mission today?" Sakura asked.

"No mission but…." He tapped his chin.

"But what?" Sasuke faced Kakashi.

"You know of the Chunnin exams do you not?"

"Yeah gennin participates in it to become Chunnin." Sakura reasoned.

"Not only has that people from other countries come to compete." Kakashi held up slips.

"Here's the registeration forms and if you want to attend go to the academy on the third floor." He passed them out.

"Alright ja ne." He walked away with Naruto following suit.

-Next day-

All three walked towards the academy and Naruto sniffed the area. Going towards a door they saw gennin only a year older. 'Hyugga.' He saw Neji.

"Sakura-chan I love you!" A green jumpsuit man made his lips pucker.

"Gyaahh!" Sakura hollered jumping away from the flying hearts.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How old are you?" Neji faced Sasuke.

"You should say your name first before asking a question." Sasuke replied.

"You're an Uchiha aren't you?" Sasuke just stood there.

"This place is of genjutsu." Naruto replied walking away.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Itsumo take down the technique." Naruto faced the door.

"Che… Fine." Naruto gave a cunning smirk.

"Sakura, Uch-Sasuke let's get going." Naruto called out.

The other two followed suit and saw Kakashi standing at the door. He waved and Naruto turned away as Sasuke and Sakura faced their teacher.

"Congratulations! Now good luck to you all!" He encouraged them.

Sasuke and Sakura entered the room seeing many shinobi's from other countries. Suddenly a bundle of yellow jumped onto Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun did you miss me?" She asked.

"Ino-pig gets off of him!" Sakura yelled.

"No way had you had Sasuke all those times with ugly big forehead like you." She poked her tongue out.

"Grrr!" She went on to tackle Ino.

"Stop! Stop! Man you rookies are the loudest." A silver haired male ninja rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Name Kabuto."

"Is this your first time?" Sakura asked no longer ready to pound Ino.

"Nope my 7th." He showed his fingers up.

"Wow you must be an expert on this."

"I guess you can say that and I get into various people."

"People?" Sasuke asked.

"Who do you want to know?"

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto faced Sasuke and turned towards Kabuto.

"Wow you got many people and how you got to know of Gaara?"

"Met him." He answered bluntly.

"Okay Rock Lee is only a year older than you. He had his teammates Neji Hyugga and Ten-Ten (sorry forgot the last name). Their teacher is Gai Mito. They had 15 D-missions, and 2 C-missions." He sighed. "He has incredible taijutsu abilities but his chakra is messed up." He puts down another card.

"Sabaku no Gaara is the same age as you and comes from the Sand Country. His teammates are his brother and sister Temari, and Kankuro. He had 2 A missions, 1 B-missions, 5 C-missions, and 15 D-missions. All his missions he survived in one piece.

"What?" Sakura was shocked by the information.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto and his age is 11. Teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake also known as the Copy Ninja. Naruto is an orphan and was raised by the co-"Naruto pointed a sword to his neck.

"Keep on going." He muttered.

"Alright ever since he was age 1 he was taken care of by the council." The sword was on his skin. "He had no information based on his missions and everything else is unknown."

"You were raised by the co-"Someone poofed in.

"Enough chit-chat!" He bellowed.

"Time to take a written exam!" He pointed to the empty seats and people sat.

Papers were handed down and Naruto looked at the questions giving smirk. 'Easy' He thought writing down the answers. Sakura answered almost half of the questions. Sasuke answered some of it when time was up.

"Alright time!" He shouted as more than half of the people were gone.

"Alright this is the last question…. Anyone who doesn't want to take it then leaves."

Most people had left only leaving 27 people in the room. The tension of the room increased when Ibiki yelled out.

"You pass!" On cue glass broke and in came in a flying purple haired woman.

"Anko you have to pay for that."

"Whatever." She snorted looking around the room seeing Naruto she gasped.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered to Ibiki.

"Leave it be." He pointed to the class. "Just do what you are supposed to do."

"Fine." She gruff. "Names Anko and I am the next supervisor of the second part of the test!" She told as people got bored hearing crickets in the room.

"Great…" She rubbed her forehead. "Pack up your gear and meet me at the forest of Death." She turned her body as people left the room.

-Forest of Death-

Team 7 waited at gate 12 holding onto the Heaven scroll. Anko explained that they have to go to the tower in the middle of the forest in 5 days with both scrolls. Naruto stood in front of them with the scroll hidden.

"Naruto is it true you were raised by the council?" The pink hair asked.

"Yes." The door opened and they ran in.

"AAAHHH!" Someone screamed and Naruto looked to his side.

"One down 8 more teams to go." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto let's keep on going." Sakura told as Naruto nodded.

They kept on running through the trees when Naruto sensed a deadly presence.

"Get down!" Hw shouted as everyone ducked.

A large snake popped out from the trees. Its mouth opened in a large length. Naruto analyzed the snake and saw the man in charge. He growled when he stood up.

"Orichimaru." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Bravo, Naruto-kun. Long time no see." He jumped down licking his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know of the container I want."

"You won't get him" He walked in front of Sasuke.

"What the hell-"His mouth was covered.

"Quiet down or else." He brought up his sword as something felt heavy.

"Damn it." He pushed it away as it revealed them.

"I guess you have gotten stronger." He pulled out his sword out of his mouth. "But not strong enough." He ran forward jumping up attacking Sakura.

"Haruno!" He jumped to use his body as a shield.

His arm once again been sliced. Orichimaru waited and Naruto's eyes turned to purple. Catching the sword with his left hand he shouted out.

"**Raiton: Hiraishin! (Lightening Element: Flying Thunder God!)"**

Electricity shocked Orichimaru only to find it was a mud clone. Naruto cursed himself fighting him off.

"**Sharigan!"** He yelled with his eyes turning red with three small comas in them.

"Oh you know how to use your bloodline. Now let me bite you!" Naruto used his sword pushing him away.

"Blood!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto grabbed Sakura jumping the tree before she got attacked.

"Heh quick eye you got there." He ran towards Sasuke as the boy held up a kunai for protection.

Naruto ran forward with sweat down his face. His hearts pumping faster than he had normally have heard with training in the council eyes. The sword was raised and the only thing you can hear is the scream of a young girl and the splatter of blood.

"**Naruto!!"**

-End of Chapter 6-

Sasuke: Longest chapter you did out of this story.

Mizu: Thanks and what do you think?

Sasuke: I look fucking helpless!

Mizu: Naruto is the main character so he'll have the big parts.

Naruto: Many parts have been cut off like how Sasuke met Gaara and the Sand siblings.

Mizu: Just imagine a normal day with Konohamaru bumping into a silent Naruto who was dragged only to bump into Kankuro… There and just imagine a silent Naruto and Sasuke's part with the rock throwing.

Naruto: Now I see it… Not!

Mizu: Whatever.

Naruto: You sound sad.

Mizu: My computer is being mean to me…. Waaaahhhh! My math project!

Naruto: It will be alright and here is a author notes.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello and not much to say… I guess I am busy since I have projects I hate to do! Man! I am so bored with this! Now this is the longest chapter I have ever made. Then I got to get going! Review and you'll never see the next part!**

**R&R!**

Sasuke: Hmmm…. Naruto is really strong so his sharigan here is a bloodline limit.

Mizu: You'll see and bye bye!


	8. Chunnin Exams Part 2

Chapter 7 Chunnin Exam Part 2

Mizu: Hello everyone and hope you are still liking this story.

Naruto: You didn't get as much reviews from people than last time.

Sasuke: Plus they give you general statements rather than what you wanted.

Mizu: Oh really? I don't mind at all.

Naruto: You sound in a happy mode today.

Mizu: I do?

Sasuke: Yeah so what's the reason? Did your crush text you?

Mizu: Yes and no but I got 5 hours of sleep!

Naruto: Aren't you supposed to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night.

Mizu: It doesn't apply to me though since I only need 3 hours of sleep a night to be up.

Naruto: Okay…. Here is a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters!**

Mizu: Man I need to see my script. (Walks off to find script)

Naruto/Sasuke: Here's the story!

Initiate Story:

"Naruto!!" A thud was heard after the scream.

Sasuke looked up in horror seeing the bloody body of his teammate. Naruto lay on the floor limp and Orichimaru smirked.

"Now you have no one to protect you anymore." He licked his lips.

"Now let me bite you!" His mouth opened wide showing his fangs. (A/N: That just sounded too gay)

Sasuke put up his kunai when Naruto's eyes widen.

"**Iwayadokuzushi! (Rock Barrier)"**

A large wall of rock rotted up in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked shocked and saw Naruto jump up in front of him. Blood was in a large puddle and Naruto's eyes kept on changing.

"Damn you brat!" Shouted the Oto Nin.

"You are never to lay a hand on a Konoha shinobi!" Naruto channeled a large wind chakara around him.

"Uchiha get back." Naruto told as Sasuke stepped back.

"**Rasen Shuriken! (Wind Chakara Ball)" **He yelled holding up a wind chakara rasegan.

Sasuke and Sakura stood shocked by how powerful Naruto was. Sakura covered her mouth worried over her blonde teammate when a long neck came around biting Sasuke's neck.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped down as the snake disappeared.

The smoke dispersed showing an unconscious teammate. Sakura looked at Sasuke and back at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"What can I do now?" She cried.

-Team Gai-

Two shinobi's lay down in the river bank resting. The leader of the group looked at the two before washing his face.

"Neji?" The female called out yawning.

"Resting is now over and we need to scout the area." The green jump-suit male nodded along with the female.

"Meet back in 3 hours."

"Hai!" They all disappeared.

-Team7-

Sakura hid under the base of the tree wiping her forehead. Naruto and Sasuke both lay unconscious with Sakura treating the wounds. Naruto's arm was covered in wraps and his whole upper body. She took two hours setting up traps. Sasuke's face was contorted as the fever roses up.

"Why of all times now?" She looked out when she saw something in the bush.

Throwing a kunai she only saw a squirrel. Looking around she saw a team facing the trunk. She held up her kunai ready to protect her teammates. She disappeared punching the female.

"You damn bitch!" She yelled grabbing Sakura.

"Shut up!" Sakura kicked back as the two males were ready to attack.

Sakura appeared behind the leader who worn a mask. (sorry forgot the names). Keeping on attacking she no longer have any more chakara. She huffed and puffed having bruises on her body. The female girl named Kin held up Sakura by her hair whispering.

"What can you do now? Look at this petty pink hair on a girl like you." She yanked the hair.

"Ngh…" Sakura held up a kunai.

"Hmph. What can that d-"She was smacked away.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Zetsu asked.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura called looking up at the blonde hair male.

"Kin are you alright?!" The girl looked up sensing the large chakara.

"I'm leaving!" She left.

"S-Sakura… Are you…?" He couldn't pick out the words.

"Alright? Yes I am." She gave a smile and Naruto's lip twitch.

"Watch Sasuke." Sakura nodded running back to the trunk.

"Who are you? Are you sent by the snake?" His voice taunting.

"Y-yes and here just let us leave." His mind told him to leave quickly or else he'll die.

Placing the scrolls on the ground he looked up to see Naruto lopsided smile.

"It's either to live or to die." Naruto licked his lips. "Your option is to die!" Naruto pulled out his sword killing them.

Blood splattered everywhere and Sakura's eyes widen. Naruto licked his sword laughing with malice before putting it away. He walked towards Sakura confused of the frightened face. She was ready to puke at any moment seeing the blood on Naruto's clothes.

"Sakura what seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"N-nothing Naruto… Is it true you were trained by the council?" Naruto gave her no answer.

"I guess that means you are more powerful than us." Naruto didn't face her. "You must be lonely all that time." Tears fell down her face.

A drop of tears fell down touching his hand. Naruto looked up seeing her face downcast. Sakura looked up and softly smiled.

"Come on we should get going." She whispered when Naruto grabbed her.

"Let's check the Uchiha first." He told as Sakura back away.

"Tell me the symptoms."

"He had a large fever and I saw a mark on where the freak had bitten him."

"Alright… Sakura back away and I'll heal him." Sakura back away and Naruto made hand seals when he did a bit on the mark.

"Eek!" Sakura squeaked embarrassed on what she saw as Naruto sat up saying.

"Seal release!"

Once the seal had diminished he fell to the side.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura noticed the flinch the blonde had for the contact.

"Shh…. Just rest." She brushed her hands over Naruto's hair as the blonde fell asleep.

-3 Hours Later-

Naruto still lay on Sakura's lap sleeping. Sasuke groaned rubbing his head seeing his other two teammates asleep. A small wet towel fell on his lap. Calculating the days that have passed it was only the 3rd day. Putting the towels away and giving a yawn he noticed that Sakura was slowly waking up.

"Sakura?" The pinkette of the group opened her eyes seeing Sasuke.

"Sasuke you are awake!" She smiled happily.

"Hn." Naruto stirred slightly.

"What happened to him?" He pointed to the blonde.

"Many thing Sasuke and we need to get going right away." She yawned looking down.

"Naruto time to wake up." She shook Naruto seeing the blonde wake up.

"Sasuke is alright and awake." Naruto jolted up/

"Let's get going." He said as they nodded.

Moving through the trees in quick movement. Sasuke sensed a presence. Naruto noted it was Kabuto.

"Kabuto come out." Naruto told as the silver haired male came out.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. How are you?" He waved in greeting.

"Oh we ar-"Naruto stopped Sakura.

"Naruto why did you…." Naruto's sword was pulled up.

"You smell of the snake." He pointed the weapon at Kabuto.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You work for Orichimaru don't you?" Kabuto smirked.

"How perspective of you Namizake Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto's eyes widen. 'Namizake is the Fourth Hokage's last name! How is that name?'

"Namizake?"

"Yes he is the…" He fell unconscious.

"Let's get going before the 4th day." Both nodded running off.

In a matter of hours they arrived at the large building both holding scrolls. Sakura holding the Earth scroll and Sasuke holding the Heaven scroll.

"Good thing we arrived right Na-"She saw her teammate unconscious with blood pooling around the body.

"Naruto! OMG! Sasuke open the door now!" She yelled shocking the young Uchiha as he opened the door.

Pulling in Naruto and resting him on Sakura's lap. In no time at all the scrolls were opened and smoke surrounded them. Once the smoke dispersed someone with silver hair faced them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered.

"Oh Sakura and Sasuke. Congrats on passing and I'll take care of Naruto." Afterwards he talked about how each member of the squad act as specific chunnins.

"You have two nights to rest up." He pointed to the top.

"Naruto will participate for the next part but he needs some attention." He poofed with Naruto in tow.

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs to the rooms. Cleaning them out and putting on some medical ointments they fell to sleep once their heads touch the pillow. Meanwhile, Kakashi brought Naruto to a medical room and the young boy was carefully treated. Naruto woke up in a new environment seeing Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"What happened at the Forest of Death?"

"Orichimaru." He said hoarsely shocking the Hokage.

"What!" He walked to Naruto's side.

"He w-wanted S-Sasuke to be his container and he bit him. I took of the seal making me have chakara exhaustion." He forgot to tell of how Sakura and Sasuke known more about him.

Sarutobi was shocked on how Naruto didn't use their surnames. He gave a gentle smile showing that he was pleased they got along a lot quicker. Putting his hand over Naruto's head in a loving manner he noted Naruto did not flinch.

"You have changed a lot." He told as Naruto still had a blank emotionless face.

"Kakashi bring him back to his teammates." The jounnin gave a nod while Naruto slowly got off the bed.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto called.

"Yes?"

"Who were my Parents?" This stunned both Kakashi and Sarutobi.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I had a dream… I slept seeing the events of Kyuubi no Kitsune and saw the Fourth Hokage say…. I love you Naruto, my son." Something ran down his face.

"Are you crying?" Sarutobi wiped the tears with his sleeves.

"Crying? To show sadness." Naruto explained as both other shinobi's nodded.

"Oh." Kakashi led him back to his teammates when….

"Naruto you are the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namizake and his wife Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto stopped with his eyes widen.

"W-what?" He didn't notice the change in his voice.

"We are going to tell you in coming of age but… Many things have happened as this is no better time." Naruto stood there unmoving from his spot.

"Naruto time to get to your teammates." Kakashi helped Naruto walk forward.

"Naruto… Nurses tell me that you should take it easy and don't over exert yourself."

Naruto gave a nod.

"Take care Naruto." Sarutobi left going to his office.

Naruto and Kakashi sat in a blank room.

"Do you know of this?" He asked Kakashi.

"Yes I have and your teammates will come by soon. You meet outside in 5 hours tops." Naruto gave a nod as the ninja poofed out of his room.

The door creaked open and Naruto saw a small strand of pink hair. Opening the door wider the female flipped the lights on seeing Naruto.

"Are you alright?" She gave a smile.

"I'm fine thank you." He looked up facing the girl. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." She looked behind her showing Sasuke.

"Can we talk with you for the next…"

"5 Hours." Sasuke finished for Sakura.

"Sure." Naruto replied as they seated themselves down.

-End of Chapter 7 Chunnin Exams Part 2-

Sasuke: Here is Mizu.

Mizu: Dull intro but hello. Hmmm yes Sakura will be like the older sister of the group so yes there will be some touchy scenes with Naruto and Sakura. Sarutobi is like a grandpa and I have no author's note supposedly. Just review or no upload!

Naruto: Bye!

**R&R!**


	9. Chunnin Exams Part 3

Chapter 8 Chunnin Exams Part 3

Mizu: Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait!

Naruto: You have been gone for a grand total of 3 months and a few days!

Sasuke: Hmph you do have some people who love this story….

Mizu: Really? (Looks in reviews)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

Sasuke: Lets see so many…. Points to around 5 or more…

Mizu: (Bows down) Gomen! I try to see how the story played out and now I'm interested in you know modern story!

Sasuke: Ame?

Mizu: College based story but that's not the point! Please enjoy this chapter and I am currently slowly making the next chapter!

Initiate Story:

"Naruto, how are you?" Sakura asked as the blonde sat silently.

Naruto sat there silently still tired and weak from all the medicine. Sasuke took a look at the swords. Both were shining in the dark with black hilt and shown it was used many times. Brushing his hand over the sword he saw the sword return to Naruto's hand. Shocked he walked down taking a seat. The sheath of the two swords was strapped on Naruto's back as the blonde puts it back. The other two watched what Naruto was doing when he spoke up.

"Injuries were that I had a slice across my body. Medical specialists worked on it and now me just need some rest and to eat." He told when someone knocked on the door.

Naruto pulled up his chakara sensing it was the council women. In utter shock he pulled his chakara back knowing who it was. Putting on his emotionless mask he opened the door. There stood Koharu wearing an angered face.

"You come with me." She looked over from Naruto and smirked.

"Oh you got friends to play with?" Her voice was slightly angry.

"N-No."

"Liar!" She smacked Naruto as he fell to the floor.

"Did I not tell you to play with anyone?!" She screamed as Naruto backed away quickly.

Seeing that the expression on his face change she smacked him again. Naruto clutched his bruised face.

"You are not to have emotions!" Naruto suddenly snapped at her.

"I was free from you! I have my own life!" Koharu's eyes widen.

"How dare you speak back to me?!" She kicked Naruto.

Sakura had her eyes widen in shock and Sasuke clenched his teeth. Naruto clutched his stomach standing up.

"You have one more month without me!" She huffed pushing Naruto to the floor hitting the arm that just had been healed.

"Bye!" She shuts the door and Naruto just sat there.

"How dare she?!" Sakura yelled shocking Naruto.

"I'll be damned even if she is a council member! You are human not some toy to mess with!" She punched the wall.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as Naruto faced the floor. Suddenly all three jolted up hearing the P.A go on.

"All must go to the 3rd floor."

"Come on Naruto we should get going." Sakura helped Naruto up despite his height being a bit taller.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered as the other two followed.

Once they were at the 3rd floor they saw teams line up. Team 7 lined up with Naruto first, Sakura and last was Sasuke. Sarutobi faced the line of shinobi's creating a total of 6 teams. He congratulated them and talked on how it works. The small screen pulled in random names showing a water country girl facing off Hinata.

**----Tsuki vs. Hinata----**

Hinata walked down the staircases facing the other female. Tsuki made a fighting stance with her body moving in a gentle course. Hinata did the same using the Hyuuga style stance. Her eyes of byakugan.

"Begin!" The man named Hayate called.

Tsuki disappeared facing Hinata and she tried a kick. Hinata poked Tsuki's leg dropping off the chakara system. Hinata kept on attacking weakening the chakara system.

"Go Hinata!" Hooted the red arrow faced boy.

Hinata blushed keeping on fighting as the water girl fell to the floor.

"Winner!" Hayate called out holding up Hinata's arm.

"Yes Hinata way to go!" Kiba shouted jumping up.

Hinata walked her way over towards her team as her sensei gave her a smile of congratulations.

**-----Sakura vs. Ino------**

Both females walked down second floor facing each other.

"Long time no see forehead." Ino remarked.

"Same here Ino-Pig." Sakura brought her hands up.

"Ready to fight? Or are you just afraid to lose." Ino taunted.

"Nope but I know you are." She pulled on her headband around her forehead as did Ino.

"Shut-up!" Ino shouted running towards Sakura.

Sakura blocked off all the attacks as she learned it from Naruto. Looking for an opening she kneed Ino in the face. Naruto smirked at the fall of one of the fan girls.

"How dare you?!" Ino puts her hand to the floor when chakara showed up on her fallen blonde hair.

"**Hirashin no Jutsu! (Ninjustu: Forcing into the mind)" **She shouted.

Ino entered Sakura's mind only to see Inner Sakura.

"**Get out of here!" **She shouted shocking Ino as she released the jutsu.

Sakura shook her head seeing as Ino woke up.

"It's not over yet!" Sakura made hand signs.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Three Sakura's appeared punching Ino only for the real one to do a blow.

Ino stood up and both punched each other in the face. They fell to the floor and the audience waited to see if it was a tie or not.

"I'm not done yet." The pink haired kunouchi huffed slowly standing up.

Ino still lay unconscious and never to wake up for awhile.

"Sakura Haruno! Winner!" Hayate pointed to Sakura.

People would just mutter incoherently as Sakura walked up. Ino was taken for medical treatment. Sakura rested up in the stairs taking a small nap besides the wall. Suddenly around 5 people left surprising everyone. They glued their eyes onto the screen.

**-----Shino vs. Kankuro-----**

Both Konoha and Sand shinobi's walked to the arena.

"Begin!" Hayate coughed out.

Kankuro brought out his puppet attacking Shino. Shino brought up his hand stopping the puppet. 'Aburame bugs attach onto anything.' Naruto thought leaning against the wall. 'However this will be a tie I know it.'

"What the hell?!" Kankuro threw out senbon and kunai hitting Shino as both collapsed.

"Tie!" People stood shocked by the outcome.

"That can't be possible!" Kiba roared.

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata tried to calm him down.

Naruto sighed from all the noises staring at the board.

"Naruto how are you?" Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto flinched slightly at the contact as Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see who is next." He said.

Sakura stood up done from her rest. Sasuke looked out bored tapping the railing.

"Good job Sakura." The sensei congratulated his student.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura smiled facing Naruto whose cheek was still red.

"Does it hurt?" She brushed it on Naruto's face when Naruto slapped her hand away.

He growled as Kakashi held him down to not doing anything irrational. Sakura backed away quickly.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Nothing Sakura." His eye curved into a smile.

"Naruto calm down." Naruto stood there emotionless.

"Board start!" The board made random names.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga!"

-End of Chapter 8 Chunnin Exams Part 3-

Mizu: Sakura and many of the female characters here are powerful. Shino is a great character but I'm not a bug type person but he will play a part later.

Naruto: Good job!

Sasuke: Took you awhile.

Mizu: I know and I have no author comments from now on… Anyways wait for another week or two for the next chapter to come up as my brother came back after 3 years of not seeing him!

**R&R!**


	10. Recoveries

Chapter 9 Recoveries

Mizu: Hello…

Sasuke: Hmph… You look tired than usual…

Naruto: Anyways why are you so tired anyways….

Mizu: I only slept around 2 hours last night and the other night was an hour…. I had no naps in between them… Here is the –yawn- disclaimer….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

Naruto: Where is Sakura?

Sasuke: Who knows and let's start the story….

Mizu: Yeah here is the story…..

Initiate Story:

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto stood at the arena looking at Neji.

"Hmph… You should just give up." Neji got no answer as Naruto stood in fighting stance.

"Fight!"

Neji ran to Naruto holding up a punch. Naruto waited grabbing the hand twisting it. Neji grabbed his wrist in pain. Naruto disappeared and grabbed Neji by the neck. Neji kicked Naruto only for the blonde to jump away suddenly a few of Koharu's words jumped in his mind.

"You have to defeat him or else!" Naruto's eyes changed color to have Sharingan.

"What the hell?" Neji was kicked away as Naruto had his eye color change rapidly only to stop at silver.

"Chidori!" Naruto's hand had electric chakara shocking Kakashi. 'How does he know that jutsu?'

Neji had no time to counter as Naruto thrusts it towards Neji only to stop. Naruto grabbed Neji's neck throwing him to the floor. He had landed in a thump on the floor unconscious.

"Naruto Uzumaki winner!" Naruto walked up to his team.

"Naruto how did you learn that jutsu?"

"Confeditional." He answered when his eyes started to throb painfully.

Sakura looked at Naruto worried as she rushed to his side. Naruto covered his eyes to feel something wet. Blood ran down his face and he fell on to Sakura's lap.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as the Jounnin picked up Naruto as he saw the Hokage walk out.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Sakura screeched as Naruto's eyes opened.

"Fine." He replied as Kakashi slowly lets go of him.

"Who's up?" Naruto wiped his mouth seeing Sasuke and another shinobi come out.

"Kiba Inuzaka and Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto gave a smirk.

"Sasuke will win." He turned to face the board.

Suddenly a thump was heard.

"What the-"People looked shocked at the area seeing Sasuke on the floor.

Naruto whipped his head around in a different expression. Sasuke took a step wobbly standing up. Kiba seemed to have landed a clean hit making Sasuke fall to the ground.

"G-"Naruto tried to make up words clearing his throat.

"G-Get up and fight Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi and the Hokage looked shocked.

'He's showing more emotion…' Sarutobi thought giving a smile.

"Yeah Sasuke go on!" Sakura shouted putting her arms up.

Sasuke smirked reopening his eyes only to show his bloodline. He ran forward as Kiba and Akamaru attacked him as well. Naruto's head began to ache as he fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" Sasuke landed a hit on Kiba sending him to fly back.

Akamaru grew angry attacking Sasuke only to poof as Kiba.

"Fall you bastard!" He yelled bringing up his clawed hands.

Naruto's eyes changed to yellow and he growled shaking his head.

"Dodge! Move left!" Sasuke did so.

Kiba fell to the floor in shock when Sasuke knocked him out.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate called.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down.

Naruto closed his eyes and collapsed only to be caught by Sasuke. Kakashi helped the two of them rest looking forward.

"I see that Lee has moved on." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah and the sand sibling's red head too." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"You don't like him?" Sakura blushed.

"He just has an evil aura around him you know…" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Just like Naruto." Kakashi once again pointed out.

"Hai but Naruto's presences seem to have lessened when he was with Sasuke." Sakura gently smiled brushing Naruto's bangs.

Naruto's head tilted on Sasuke's shoulder asleep. His face looked peaceful while Sasuke's hand was on top of Naruto's. Sakura turned to face the staff and council along with Jounnin teachers to stand in the bottom.

"Congrats to all who passed the test!" Sarutobi called and all people looked at him.

"Here are some of the results!" He called.

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Lee Rock

Temari no Subaku vs. Shikamaru Nara

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara no Subaku

"Sakura-san may the best win." Hinata gave out her hand.

"Sure!" She shook it.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru yawned.

"Konoha weaklings. The Sand country will blow him along with my fan." The blonde muttered bring out her fan in front of her.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!" Sakura shook them.

Sasuke opened his eyes back to the obsidian orbs. He looked at Sakura who pointed to the screen.

"We lessened this much?" He told and Sakura helped him up as Kakashi carried Naruto.

"We shall fight again Uchiha-san!" Lee bowed as did Sasuke.

"I'll train harder this time." Lee nodded leaving.

"Sensei will be okay?" Sakura pointed to Naruto.

"He'll be fine but we need to treat you in the hospital." Kakashi told fixing Naruto's body in his arms.

"Alright…" She clapped her hands while they walked to the hospital.

"What will you teach us?" Sasuke asked while walking.

"Go outside." Ordered Kakashi as they met a young nurse.

She looked around the ages of 20 or 30 looking at them. She never thought of Naruto being the Kyuubi himself seeing him a few times with a council woman. She took Naruto in her arms guiding them to an examination room where a doctor did not think of Naruto the same way.

"Oh my I met Kakashi and his team. How splendid!? Karen places the young boy on the bed there." Karen, the nurse placed Naruto on the bed.

"Anyhow, my name is Haru and I am your doctor." He grabbed a board looking for files.

"Young lady come here and please tell me your name?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno, sir." Sakura took a seat in front of Haru.

Minutes passed as the doctor examined them. Kakashi took a stand next to the door reading his book.

"You're students seem well Kakashi however just for careful watch we need the two boys to stay."

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke.

"May I ask the reason?"

"Sasuke-san there is not in completely stable plus his nutrition is way off course considering his living conditions. Naruto-san here is still having some mental problems plus his injuries have opened as he overdid himself."

"I see." Kakashi saw Naruto awake examining his surroundings.

"Naruto just rest." Kakashi called out.

Naruto turned his head to face Kakashi closing his eyes. Karen took him and Sasuke to another room to be cared for.

"Sakura you need to take a few days off rest before you can train. Come here tomorrow to see your teammates." Kakashi took Sakura home.

Morning drove by and Kakashi was in the boy's hospital room watching over them. Sakura came by earlier and was now peeling apples.

"You care for them don't you?" Kakashi asked and Sakura kept peeling.

"They are my little brothers." She looked at Naruto back to Sasuke.

Her eyes slightly dimmed and Kakashi look at her.

"You live alone as well?" Sakura turned to face him stunned.

"How did y-"Tears fell down her face.

"They were on a powerful mission in the Earth Country only to die to complete the mission." She covered her mouth sobbing.

"When did they-" She shook her head.

"Now I know how it feels to be alone." She whispered.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke opened his eyes looking to see Sakura wiping her face.

"You were crying?" He asked and Sakura shook her head once again.

"I sliced some apples." She handed him a plate.

"Thank you." He said quietly while Sakura smiled.

Coughing was heard when Kakashi walked to Naruto's bedside. Blood trickled down as Kakashi wiped it. His eyes flashed open with Kakashi's eyes faced him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto gave a nod wiping his mouth.

"Here some apples." Sakura handed him a plate.

"T-Thank you." He replied.

Kakashi patted his head seeing Naruto bite on the apple not flinching. Sakura fed him putting one slice each time.

"Hopefully you will be out of the council's hand." Kakashi whispered.

Slowly Naruto's eyes dimmed.

"Yeah." He whispered.

-End of Chapter 9-

Mizu: Hi everyone!

Sasuke: You seem chipper.

Naruto: Did you have a coffee or something?

Mizu: No… I had ice cream!

Naruto: Anyways review or no chapters until July!

Mizu: Ciao!

**R&R!**


	11. Hospital

Chapter 10 Hospital

Mizu: Konichi wa minna-san!

Sasuke: Konbawa…

Naruto: Domo!

Mizu: Genki desu ka?

Naruto + Sasuke: Genki…

Mizu: Ah yoshi! Ikuze!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

Initiate Story:

"You insolent fool! I will not accept!" Koharu shouted slamming her feeble arm down.

"He is not a weapon to be used!" Sarutobi yelled back.

"He is a demon! He will be-"

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted at her rant.

"I am the Hokage of this country! What say will be final! Are you clear?" His voice rang.

"We have been teammates for so long and you still do not be in my aid! Naruto will be free from you and that's final!" He stamped down a paper.

"Never!" Koharu exclaimed.

"Take her away and Hotaru you may do what you like." Hotaru bowed.

"My wife destroyed that young boy's childhood and now he might be able to experience with people his own age." He looked to Koharu who was shocked by his speech.

"We have enough heartless weapons in Konoha." He left.

"Hotaru! Come back here!" Koharu shouted being held by some of the ANBU.

"You are of coming age my friend. From this day…." Koharu's eyes were like saucers.

"No!" She yelled.

"Forward, you are retired from all the paper works of the council." Sarutobi ended the conversation at that.

Naruto opened his eyes to the bright sky holding an emotionless exterior. Sakura was once again feeding them some food. Sasuke read a book to pass time with Naruto sitting up. Kakashi told him of the reason he was in the hospital.

"Naruto here is the breakfast." She gave him a tray.

Naruto gently took it eating the food. Sakura would once again peel some apples seeing that Naruto was comfortable around it. The door slowly opened revealing their sensei.

"Good morning team!" He chirped.

"K-Kakashi? Y-you too." He told and the older male smiled.

Naruto got use to some of the greetings saying some back. Sakura tried to keep up with a ling conversation to make Naruto more social. Sasuke talked to him of the fighting topics along with skills and also how to use weaponry. Naruto was becoming more social with his teammates but he still never smiled.

"Can you walk Naruto?" Kakashi asked with Naruto standing up.

Naruto grabbed the side of the bed standing up fully as he walked to the bathroom. Kakashi scratched his head laughing in a hallow voice. A flush was heard and Naruto walked out sitting on the bed.

"It's been almost a week." Sakura held out her agenda book.

"Only have 3 more weeks to train for the finals." Sasuke pointed out.

"Really?" Sakura pulled out a book.

"If you need to train… Here are some results or tactics." She gave the book to Sasuke who looked at the pages before giving it to Naruto.

Naruto grasped the book seeing the cover. He had already read the book since he was 4. Koharu had given him books to read so that he will learn. He understands books that only older people have read. Kakashi looked at how Naruto grasped the material gently taking out the book from the boy's hand.

"You have read it?" He asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Rest now." Kakashi pushed Naruto back on the bed.

"Now you guys are good on fighting skills. Sakura just need to increase her chakara while Sasuke needs to work on taijutsu and speed." Kakashi pointed out.

A nurse entered the room checking Sasuke and Naruto writing on a piece of paper. Sakura and Kakashi waited in the hallway looking at the nurses bustling around the corridors. The nurse called them back with Sasuke and Naruto dressed up ready to go.

"Naruto you should wear some different colors other than black." Sakura commented.

"Different colors? Koharu-san provided me these materials."

"Then we need to do some shopping!" Sakura jumped in the air.

"Shush!" A nurse puts a finger over her mouth walking down the hall quickly putting away the papers.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized with Kakashi taking them out.

"I'm going to train." Sasuke was going to leave only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura went to grab Naruto's hand when she was pushed back.

"D-Don't touch me." He muttered with silver eyes.

"N-Na…" Kakashi walked to Naruto when they saw Koharu.

Her face was blown up in anger and Naruto backed away. She walked up more closer quickly grabbing Naruto's arm making a summoning as they disappeared from view.

"I know where they are at… Let's go." He lead the two out of the streets.

'Naruto, please be okay.' Sakura thought running with her other teammate and sensei.

--With Koharu and Naruto--

"You despicable brat!" Naruto was on the floor getting back up.

He was thrown down by Koharu around 7 times being beaten. He didn't understand the reason why she was mad but he was trained to never speak back.

"You and that damned teammate of mine all should die!" She spat throwing a stone at Naruto.

Cuts and bruises lined his body and he stood up. Koharu punched him one more time weakened due to her age.

"How can I live now?!" She yelled and Naruto waited for an explanation.

"Koharu-san you are now taken into the prison hold." An ANBU soldier appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you not know of who I am!?" She shouted.

Naruto never seen Koharu so angry and flustered before becoming scared like a little child. He learned this emotion from Koharu when he was little and now he remembered. Koharu fought with the soldier knocking him out.

"You are always a small despicable demon!" Naruto's eyes widen seeing her hold a kunai.

Since he was in the hospital he had no weapons in his belt. The metal came down slamming into Naruto's arm but Naruto did nothing. She was ready to stab his heart when a voice bellowed in the forest.

"Koharu, stop!" Sarutobi called out and Naruto whipped his head to see the Hokage.

"I'm going to kill y-" Naruto was in front of her holding a kunai up to her neck.

"Hahaha!" Koharu laughed effectively puncturing Naruto's side.

Naruto's eyes were of a blood red color. Koharu backed away using same speed she had left being in front of Sarutobi when….

"Aaahhh!!" Koharu fell to the floor in a thump.

Blood pooled around her body in a large amounts scaring Naruto. He had just killed a council woman!

"Naruto calm down." Sarutobi assured putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I-I have killed a council woman of Konoha! Hokage-sama!" Naruto yelled frightened.

"I know you are scared now but rest assured everything will be alright now." He told not caring for the blood stains.

"Hokage-sama may we take him to treatment?" A soldier questioned.

"No, I will take care of it but dispose of the body immediately!" They all went to work right away.

Sarutobi made some hand signs causing his hand to light up in a green color. Touching Naruto's side he healed up all the wound going to the arm. Once all were healed he grabbed a tissue wiping Naruto's face and hands. To him, Naruto was just a small child that had been taken from the outside world too long. Naruto was confused by the action suddenly being held. Feeling comfortable he closed his eyes falling to sleep.

"Naruto!" Naruto's team called out.

"Oh, Kakashi and Sakura along with Sasuke too." Sarutobi held Naruto slightly with Koharu's body already being disposed.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi breathes out with the other two bowing.

"What has happened here?" Sasuke saw the blood on the grass and on Naruto's clothes.

"What you have seen here is top-secret." Sarutobi tapped the other two gennin's head.

"Ho-" Sarutobi shook his head giving Naruto to Kakashi.

"Naruto is now in no one's hands. He is back to the baby orphan he now was before." Kakashi was stunned.

"What?" Sarutobi told him to be quiet.

"Koharu was…." He whispered to Kakashi who looked at Naruto.

"He's just a young child to experience what he did. Koharu was the only council member who provided things to him excluding the ANBU." Sarutobi nodded.

"Naruto was already learning how to fight at a small age. You have seen it haven't you?" Kakashi nodded.

"I'll bring these-" Sarutobi puts his hand up.

"I'll take the children. Just care for Naruto now." Kakashi spoofed with Naruto on his back asleep.

Sarutobi took the two to their beds caring for them like a grandfather. Leaving both homes he took out his smoking pipe breathing it in and blowing out. People greeted him with respect as he bowed while still smoking a bit. He stood looking up at Naruto's window seeing Kakashi put Naruto on the bed pulling up the blanket.

"You are free now. Go enjoy it while you are alive." He puffed walking back to his office.

-End of Chapter 10-

Mizu: This is interesting…

Sasuke: How very interesting? Now we see how the council reacted!

Naruto: Oh I feel very sorry for myself in here.

Mizu: I know… At least Naruto is free!

Sasuke: Now see you next time…

R&R!


	12. Training

Chapter 11 Training

Mizu: Argh my father!

Naruto: What happened?

Sasuke: Got in trouble?

Mizu: No and none of your beeswax bakas.

Sasuke: You can call Naruto that but not me!

Naruto: Oi! Whose side are you taking!?

Sasuke: You know I love you! –Kisses Naruto-

Naruto: Let's go to the bedroom!

Sasuke: Now you are talking!

Mizu: ……… Here are the disclaimers……

Disclaimer: Naruto would be already fucked by Sasuke in the 5 episode so…. No Naruto is owned by Masashi Kimimoto.

Initiate Story:

His eyes reopened and he saw he was back in his room. His clothes were new and he heard the door slam shut.

"Naruto?" He heard Kakashi's voice.

"K-Kakashi?" He stood up wearing black pants and a non-sleeve collared black shirt.

The arm with the ANBU tattoo was covered by a sleeve walking out of his room he saw his teammates sitting on the couch with Kakashi. Immediately like he was trained with walked to the kitchen grabbing his kettle to make tea only for Sasuke to stop him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto was confused by the action.

"Don't need to be so formal with us Naruto." The raven explained and Naruto followed him to the living room.

"Naruto lets train together!" Sakura clapped her hands.

"Train?" Kakashi looked at him awaiting his response

"Yes." Naruto walked into the room pushing the door open.

Let's get ready shall we?" Kakashi informed placing his weapons belt.

Sakura and Sasuke had worn there ninja attire with Sakura wearing dark red clothes that she can easily move in while Sasuke wore black shorts with a black shirt adding some white-blue arm warmers. Sakura's hair was slightly tied up with her headband around her arm. Naruto exited the room with black clothes and his old headband tied around his left bicep.

"Okay Sasuke and Sakura." The other two walked towards Kakashi.

Kakashi puts his hand over the two's shoulder disappearing in a cloud of smoke while Naruto closed his eyes. Slowly taking out a small flute putting it in his lips playing a song to reappear in the training grounds. Sakura heard the music as did Sasuke looking at Naruto. He stopped playing putting it in his jacket as it fluttered in the wind. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why they stood there with surprised faces since the raven was not good at hiding.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Sakura replied waving her hands.

"Alright." Naruto looked to the training grounds seeing it was a nice area to train on and saw himself with Koharu.

--Flashback—

"Keep on fighting!" Koharu's voice rang and Naruto was just around the age of 6.

Sweat marred his forehead and his eyes were about to close. Every pat of his body ached looking at his opponent. It was the ANBU A squad captain. Naruto brought up his kunai to protect himself.

"Move!" Naruto blocked off attacks moving swiftly killing the ANBU.

"Hmph, come on." She pulled Naruto with her as they past through the streets.

Naruto's whiskers were covered by a mask and his clothes were full of dirt, sweat, and blood. Koharu pulled his ear pushing him inside the apartment harshly slamming the door. He saw ANBU's at the windows keeping guard. Slowly, he got up still feeling weak going to the bathroom to change.

--End of Flashback—

He covered his mouth feeling the urge to throw up. His head was throbbing shaking it off when he threw up loudly. He was gasping and threw up again for 5 minutes.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sasuke had been calling for Naruto for around 7 minutes.

"Sasuke wha-? Naruto?!" Sakura tried to shake him.

Naruto didn't feel good and he wondered why. The fox inside him should have healed him but he remembered killing Koharu who was a council member no less!

"Sasuke, Sakura go train over there." Sakura headed over nodded her head still worrying over Naruto but she knew her sensei will take care of it.

"Naruto?" Kakashi saw Naruto was thinking over everything too much.

"K-Ka-Kashi-sensei." Naruto gasped out throwing up.

"Are you guilty for killing her?" Naruto gave no answer.

"Calm down Naruto." He told and Naruto closed his eyes.

"H-How can I be!? She is a council woman who took care of me! Shinobi rules say you should not kill anyone of the council or else you will pay a d-"Kakashi covered his mouth.

"She did not care for you! It was her job! You're mother and father along would have cared for you!" He shouted angrily still not stopping.

"She called you demon! She tried to kill you! I swear if she was here your mother will kill her herself!" Naruto was appalled by the shouts processing the information.

"I have a mother?" He asked and Kakashi covered his mouth.

"No, not at all. You are the last living re-"Naruto even in his weak state grabbed Kakashi's shirt pulling him up.

"Tell the truth, Hatake." Naruto growled out.

Kakashi kicked Naruto's stomach flipping back. Naruto clutched his abdomen holding in his puke.

"Come on now we must assist your teammate's abilities." Naruto stood up.

"Alright Hatake-san." Kakashi winced at the nickname turning to Naruto.

"Call me Kakashi or sensei Naruto. You are no longer under Koharu's wings anymore." Naruto looked stunned.

"You are free Naruto." Naruto had the same look.

"But Hoka-"He was stopped.

"None of the council members will take you in. You are now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Gennin of Konoha. No longer is a tool used to fight." Naruto dropped his knees processing the information over and over again.

"H-How am I supposed to live now?" He asked.

"You are going to live in your same house but food will be provided by me." He went to Naruto's eyes level on the ground putting his hand on Naruto's head.

"You are not a monster Naruto but a young boy who was all alone." Naruto looked at Kakashi with his eyes soft.

"Kakashi-sensei I finally kicked Sasuke's ass!" Sakura jumped up in the air.

Naruto stood up and walked towards Sakura putting up a fighting stance.

"Come." He whispered.

"Naruto?" Sakura saw him run over sweeping his feet while Sakura dodged.

She flipped backwards and did a cartwheel. Naruto came up and was fighting forward. Sakura kicked the hands away punching Naruto hand in the face.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered when Naruto attacked again.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked kicking air only to be tripped.

She fell to the floor on her butt rubbing it. Naruto stopped and hesitantly put his hand out. Sakura took it feeling the rough skin being pulled up. Dusting herself and wiping off the sweat she smiled.

"That was a great fight!" She commented walking over to a log.

"Good job!" Kakashi clapped and Sasuke stood.

"Naruto go fight Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Fight!" Sasuke ran forward.

Naruto turned sideways breathing in and out. Sasuke thrown a punch and Naruto dodged kicking Sasuke away only for him to side step. Sasuke threw a kick and Naruto jumped punching Sasuke. Sasuke spat blood punching Naruto. Naruto did the same when Sasuke kicked his stomach. He threw up and gasped loudly.

"Naruto-kun!? Are you alright?" Sakura gave him a handkerchief wiping his face.

"I'm alright Harun-"Sakura grew angered.

"Don't call me Haruno you twit! I'm Sakura! S-a-k-u-r-a! Now say my name!" She snapped pulling Naruto up.

Naruto stood up being dizzy and Sakura made him sit on the log. The wind picked up and she saw the ANBU tattoo. She gasped and turned away giving a canister of water. Looking at her sensei who was teaching Sasuke a few more moves looking at Naruto. Sitting besides Naruto who was still concentrating of getting the dizziness out she pat his arm.

"I heard about you." She whispered and Naruto said nothing.

"What do you mean S-Sa-Sakura?" He breathes out.

Gently she grasped the sleeve pulling it up. Revealing the ANBU tattoo Naruto pulled away covering his arm.

"How long?" She asked softly.

Naruto bit his lip knowing his ranked and status should be scent. He remembered what Kakashi had said looking up at Sakura. Sakura shifted to a more comfortable position drinking more water.

"S-since I was 6." He told and Sakura dropped her bottle.

"S-Sakura?" He saw that Sakura suddenly embraced him.

"You must have been lonely all this time." She sobbed.

Naruto did nothing and waited for a few minutes. Slowly he brought up his hand touching Sakura's back. Sakura wiped her eyes smiling brightly.

"You have a lot to learn!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

Sasuke walked up to the two seeing Naruto's arms. His eyebrows were knotted together and he looked away. Sakura saw the reaction implying what she knew.

"Since he was 6." Sasuke gave a nod looking at Naruto.

"I heard rumors about you." Naruto shoot his head up seeing Sasuke.

"What do you mean Uch-"Sasuke puts his hand under Naruto's chin.

"Call me Sasuke, Tsuki Kitsune." He replied coolly.

Naruto looked surprised and felt uncomfortable by the gesture.

"That's right Tsuki Kitsune!" Sakura tapped her head.

"The famous weapon of Konoha since he could ever walk." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yet he is a small child in my eyes." Sakura replied.

"Hmph." Sasuke saw Kakashi behind them.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto stood up immediately.

"They know who you are now, don't they?" Naruto gave a slow nod.

"That's great!" He clapped putting his hand over Naruto's head.

"Good you communicate with people your age." Naruto had a twitch under his lip.

"Naruto come on smile." Sakura showered him an example.

Naruto did nothing still having a blank emotion. Sakura sighed rubbing the sides of her head.

"Don't worry Sakura. In due time he will learn." Kakashi explained.

"Anyways, Naruto needs new clothes." She grasped the cloth on Naruto's face pulling it down.

"Wow you look so stunning!" Naruto's whole face was revealed.

The whisker marks were shaded but barley seen. His skin color was flawless and soft under her touch.

"Time to go shopping." Sasuke groaned about to leave.

"You stay here Sasuke and help them." Sasuke snorted.

"Come on! I know one shop!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand.

Kakashi puts some money in Naruto's hand closing it to a fist.

"Sarutobi gave you that to spend." He told and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke walked slowly behind his other teammates. Sakura waved her sensei goodbye bringing Naruto and Sasuke with her. Kakashi waved to them with his eyes curved into smile.

"Take care Naruto and have fun." He walked off.

-End of Chapter 11-

Mizu: I'm so tired.

Naruto: I'm tired…. –wears a small kimono to cover up body-

Sasuke: -licks his lips-

Mizu: …-walks away-

Naruto: ….-runs away- No touchy!

Sasuke: I'm all up for touching! –Chases Naruto-

_**Long time no see wonderful people! Haha! I'm so tired lately but it's not related to school! Anyways the stories will be on going and sooner or later the next chapter will be up. Who knows how long though…? Got some family shit going on that people would die running away from… Okay time for me to go! Ciao!**_


	13. Birthday Hangout

Chapter 12 Birthday + Hang Out

Mizu: Ah! I'm back! I'm alive! -breathes-

Sasuke: Where the hell have you been?

Mizu: Uh busy? I have school and such remember!

Sasuke: -cleans ears- Yeah, yeah, your viewers were dying

Mizu: -turns to you- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! -bows over and over again-

Sasuke: Where is Naruto?

Mizu: -sweat drop- I do not know.

Sasuke: Oh well

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters.

Mizu: Here we go!

**Initiate Story: **

"Doesn't this look nice on Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed looking at Sasuke.

They were in a ninja clothing shop glancing at a variety of styles as they were out from training just a little while ago. _'Good thing Naruto would say nothing as always' _Sakura thought getting another piece of clothing on the rack. They had picked out 7 different outfits in a multitude of colors. Four of the outfits were worn for a casual attire and the other three sets were for shinobi dress codes.

"It's good as long as he does not stand out when we are on battle." Sasuke muttered looking at the pile of clothes that Sakura had grabbed for Naruto.

"Come on!" Sakura grasped the items running over to the cashier with excitement all over her face.

"Oh! Hiya missy! What can I do for y-" He saw Naruto and his eyes widen into saucers quickly scrambling the clothes.

Naruto still worn the same old expressionless look while Sasuke snorted turning away.

"No! Here! Take all these for free!" He shouts backing away in fright.

"Just don't kill me! I want to live!" He cried out hysterically.

"Sir we won-" Naruto walked towards the cashier placing down the appropriate amount of money needed to pay for the items.

He took the merchandise in its placed plastic bags exiting the store before Sakura could have finished her sentence on calming down the cashier. The cashier quickly grasped the money putting it in the machine, closing the shop.

"Come on! Lets take some pictures!" Sakura yells over to her teammates who did not pay attention at all.

"Mou!" Sakura stomped her foot in anger.

Naruto was new to such devices turning to face Sakura in confusion. Suddenly he heard a click with a flash upon his eyes blinding him for a second. Reacting on instinct he turned quickly to Sakura.

"Got it!" She shouts putting her digital camera away.

"Sakura-san?" Naruto was behind Sakura grabbing her sides.

"Gahahaa!" Sakura laughed out loud in surprise turning away embarrassed while Sasuke snickers.

Naruto backed off in confusion by the sound wondering what had just taken place.

"What is the matter?" He asks her.

"Sorry Naruto. Nothings wrong." Sakura replied to Naruto.

"I am just ticklish so I laugh as a reaction to it." Naruto tilted his head at her explanation.

"Ticklish? Laugh?" Naruto said and Sasuke coughs to get his attention.

"Laugh is sort of like a chuckle but in a happier sense. Ticklish is also known to be a tickle or a sensitive part of the body that makes a person nerves tingle causing them to laugh." Sasuke told.

"I see." Naruto nods in understanding.

"Now let's see if there is anything new going on?" Sakura looked around the walls to see a poster.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura called out and the two looked at Sakura.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"There's a festival happening tonight!" Sakura explained anxious for the event.

"What occasion?" She looked up at the details.

"The Kyuubi Festival." Naruto backs off with his eyes wide.

"T-today?" Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto touching his shoulder in a calm manner.

"Naruto, be calm." He whispers.

"I-I need to report back to my-" Kakashi shakes his head.

"Only but me, Hokage-sama, and you know of this." He pulled up Naruto's mask.

"Just wear that." Naruto's face turn to a shade of red as he was unaware of it.

"He's blushing!" Sakura yelled clapping.

"Anyways lets go to the festival altogether!" Kakashi announced seeing people starting to put up banners for the festival.

"Lets find Naruto a obi!" Naruto tilts his head again.

"It's a formal attire you wear to the festival."

"Found a store!" Sakura shouts entering the shop.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" The store owner asks.

"Can you find something for him?" Kakashi points at Naruto.

"Ah! Yes!" The store owner helps Naruto to get the right amount of clothing measuring him while Kakashi paid for it.

Finally, they all went towards Sakura's home to get her kimono while Kakashi to Sasuke to his home for the same reason. They all appeared at Naruto's apartment dressing up for the festival that was to be taking place in a few hours. Sakura took her materials dressing up in the bathroom while Sasuke puts on his obi near the kitchen fixing his hair. Kakashi assisted Naruto with the new type of clothing while putting on his own.

"You got any new masks?" Kakashi asks Naruto, he points to a wooden closet opening the drawer to have the same natural black attire.

Kakashi picked off one of the masks inside the drawer as Naruto orderly puts his clothing away in the appropriate areas. Sasuke enters Naruto's bedroom where the two were already dressing up examining Naruto's body with interest before he shakes it out of his mind. Putting on his geta he exited the room to see Sakura.

"What do you think?" Sakura looks at Sasuke with a smile.

Her dress was of a dark shade of pink with some red flower prints on the top of the dress running down the cloth. Her hair was tied up to a bun by a small pink ribbon on her head. Sasuke coughs and nods wearing a dark blue obi with a black slash around his waist while Sakura had a red sash on hers. His hair was more in a spiked up fashion than the usual duck butt style.

"It is alright." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Thank you and you as well looking stunning today." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Welcome." Naruto's room door opened slightly and Naruto exited the room with a orange colored obi making him feel disgusted with the color.

"It makes you look stunning! Plus it does not stand out as much since it's a really dark orange color." Sakura points out.

Naruto kept his silence fixing his mask. Sakura smiled and grabs her teammates hand running out to the streets seeing the many banners and booths full of goodies. Naruto saw the many people stand by getting food or maybe even toys for their children. He looks down and saw Sakura point to a water fountain as he takes a seat on the cement. Sakura walks over to him holding up some treats for him to eat.

"Its known as dango." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto took the treat putting a piece in his mouth chewing the new food before swallowing it. He licks his lips as it was delectable eating another piece licking his lips once again.

"He likes it." Kakashi bought a dango for himself.

After eating the dango they looked around the small shops hearing the loud noise of the children playing and some music. Naruto began to take some interest on the masks that they are selling. Kakashi would watch his team keeping an eye out especially for Naruto. Sasuke stayed uninterested following besides his teacher Kakashi. Night began to come around as Naruto looks up.

"I'll be going out with Ino to see the fireworks!" Sakura ran off to her blonde haired female friend.

"Fireworks?" Naruto whispers.

"How about you two go on and watch it!" Kakashi said disappearing as he left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"Come on Naruto." The raven male said making them walk up the hill.

The first light shot out and Naruto became active in sequence to his instincts. Sasuke quickly explained to him what had just taken place as Naruto sat back down relaxing himself. Sasuke stared at Naruto who had taken interest in watching the fireworks.

"Sas-" Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's making the blonde get shocked by the action.

Sasuke softly retracted from the kiss ending the contact he had with Naruto's soft red lips; he turns away as a tint of red marred his cheeks. Naruto's face was bright as a cherry as Sasuke had pulled down his mask exposing his face.

"W-what's?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke in question.

"You do that to someone who is precious to you." Naruto raised his fingers to his lips softly.

"P-precious?" Sasuke nodded.

"Known as a kiss." Naruto kept quiet watching the stars.

His eyes slowly began to dim and he wrapped his arms around himself. Sasuke watched Naruto wondering what seemed to be happening in his mind. He known that Naruto was all alone in that stuffy apartment but regardless he was still a child inside. The council members of Konoha just snatched it all away from him.

"Naruto?" He looks at Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" Naruto answered.

"Who raised you?" Sasuke asks.

"Koharu-sama." Naruto covered his mouth.

Sasuke began to pick up the pieces of Naruto's life turning his head away. Koharu was a despicable person to have ever raised Naruto, he scoots closer to him hesitantly taking Naruto's head placing it on his lap. He didn't care about being an avenger for now since Naruto can help him in many ways. Naruto got confused by the gesture but felt at peace. Looking at the stars seeing the bright lights of the festival before Naruto closed his eyes falling into deep slumber.

"Oh how cute." Sakura held out a small stuffed fox toy.

"It is cute right?" She showed Ino.

"Yes it is. How is your teammates?" Ino asks her holding up a stuffed bear.

"They are well. Naruto is getting to become more socialite." Sakura picks up another black stuffed toy fox.

"This might be nice for Naruto." She gleamed to herself.

"Why?" Ino asks.

"His apartment is way to dull and hardly held any decorations. There was no pictures on the wall to be framed. It only had your basic essentials. Nothing colorful or exquisite to see." Sakura explained.

"I wonder how he lives in such a boring home." Ino said and Sakura shrugs her shoulders.

"Who knows and its getting pretty late." Sakura pointed her head to the sky and Ino nods.

"The festival is then over." Ino and Sakura said their good byes leaving to there separate ways.

"Naruto?" Sasuke woke up yawning to see they were still on top of the hill.

'The fireworks seem to have ended.' He though looking at the bluish sky above him. Slowly sitting up he felt something heavy resting on his leg. Naruto was asleep on his lap with a content look on his face. Holding the blonde up with his arms Naruto began to shift his head. His face was in a peace like state and Sasuke placed his lips softly on Naruto's. He closed his eyes opening Naruto's mouth slightly to push in his tongue inside Naruto's mouth tasting him. Naruto moaned softly at the kiss but nevertheless stayed asleep as Sasuke needed the air to breathe breaking the kiss, wiping his mouth and Naruto's.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouts running over as Sasuke shushes her.

A small piece of paper fell out of Naruto's pocket when Sasuke caught it gently opening it up. The paper contained a overall summary of Naruto's file. Reading the contents within the paper he saw that today was Naruto's birthday and he was only a year younger than them till now. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke quietly looking at the paper as well.

"He's a year younger." She whispers softly hoping that Naruto did not wake yet.

"Hn." He looked to see Sakura holding up a bag.

"I got something for us to settle on since we have no one to go home too basically. I hope it is good though." She said setting up a blanket fixing Naruto to sleep upon it.

Sasuke stands up stretching his muscles yawning loudly telling Sakura he was going somewhere running down the hill to see some shops selling some obi's with a silk like material. He checked his pocket for some money to buy the item so that Naruto will have more than one obi running to buy it. Asking the cashier to place it in a gift bag, he ran back up the hill to see his two teammates.

"He is still asleep." Sakura placed the food down next to Naruto's sleeping frame.

"Oh I can tell my student are having a picnic here." Kakashi said excited when Sakura shushed him.

"Naruto is asleep." Sakura scolded him as Kakashi playfully covered his mouth.

"Sorry." Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Sakura?" He looked surprised sitting up quickly to see Sasuke next to him.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Naruto jumps looking confused.

"Birthday?" Sakura nods smiling at him.

"Today the day you were born right?" Naruto nodded.

"It's a celebration every year to show that you are getting older." Sasuke added.

"Oh…" Naruto saw different varieties of snacks.

"Here you dropped this." Sasuke hands Naruto the piece of paper back.

Naruto snatched the paper away quickly as his eyes were like saucers.

"It's fine Naruto." Sakura told.

"It won't be new if you have him inside you." Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

"T-thank you." He replied grabbing another dango.

"Here I got something for you!" Naruto stared.

"It's known to be a gift." Kakashi said to Naruto.

Naruto gently took the presents given to him and slowly opened them. He saw Sakura's gift as a small smile appeared upon his face. He remembered when he was a child while Koharu was still in charge of him. He saw the children around him that were jumping in excitement holding a stuffed toy when he held one inside a store, he got it slapped away by Koharu as she told him it was unnecessary to hold such items.

"S-stuffed a-animal…" He whispered placing it on his lap before settling down to grabbing another gift seeing it was given by Sasuke.

The silk was smooth under his touch with a bland of dark colors and a dark blue sash. Naruto tips his head in respect to Sasuke, he too, bowed his head back to his teammates. Kakashi gave a smile under his mask.

"I see that you gave Naruto something that sort of held your touch." He mused and Sasuke turns his head away embarrassed.

"Naruto, mine will be presented at home." Kakashi said, Sakura pouted.

"Then I should have given mine at home!" She shouts and Sasuke snickers.

"Anyways lets go to Naruto's home shall we?" Sasuke and Sakura nods at Kakashi's suggestion.

Naruto began to pack the belongings in a neat manner. His hands were moving in a mechanical motion while Sakura watched her teammate. Kakashi waited for Naruto to walk forward while Sasuke assisted Naruto one some of the cleaning. They finally reached Naruto's home as Kakashi explained to Naruto that they will be staying for the night. His whole apartment was full of fun and something to remember for some part of his life. Time to sleep came to pass as Sakura takes Naruto's second room with Sasuke and himself in another. Kakashi took the couch as to be there in emergency as he looks over all his students. His mask was taken off so he can get some sleep. He walks over Naruto and Sasuke placing a kiss on their foreheads in a fatherly manner pulling the blanket over the two, doing the same to Sakura.

"Night…" He closed the lights for the night falling asleep.

-**End of Chapter 12- **

Mizu: Don't kill me!

Sasuke: I'm lazy

Mizu: Hehehe okay

**Long time no see and I hope you enjoyed this even for a little while. This took me awhile to make another chapter since I have just began my summer break so I'm like always sleeping. I finally went online and saw this seeing I didn't finish it and went crazy finishing it. -faints- **


	14. Battles

Chapter 13 Battles

Mizu: Here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

Mizu: Sasuke and Naruto are having fun! -Wink-

**Initiate Story: **

"Ha!" A clang of metal was heard.

"**Raiton Hiraishin**!" A struck of lightening hit's the clones with precise accuracy.

"Ugh." A grunt of pain was heard as he breathes deeply.

Sweat began to bead down his face, he felt that he was too sick to make another move. His eyes began to slowly close when his sensei caught him holding him in his arms.

"Are you alright? Is this how she trains you?" His sensei asks and he gave a slow nod still trying to breathe deeply.

"Come on." He carried him towards a tree setting him down gently.

Another sound of clashing metal was heard in the same training grounds as a scream was heard followed by a thump. The person who win was smiling brightly screaming in a happy kind of tune.

"I beat Sasuke again!" The female shouts only to be tripped down.

"No you didn't." The person said pinning down his female teammate who blushed brightly before standing up.

"How Naruto?" He asks his sensei, his teammate was still in a dazed sort of state.

"He is worn out." Kakashi explained slowly grabbing Naruto's mask on his face as the blonde flinched before taking off the jacket.

"Sasuke, I need to train you as well." Kakashi explained to the raven haired teen letting Naruto rest besides Sakura.

"Naruto, do you want something to drink?" She asks in a sisterly tone, Naruto slowly nods his head.

"Get." Kakashi looks at Sasuke teaching him some new moves before he enhanced Sasuke's hand to hand combat abilities.

Naruto watched for awhile before standing up, despite Sakura's protests, using himself as a demonstration to Sasuke. Sasuke began to pick up the fighting style from the help of both Naruto and Kakashi, as well as Sakura's cheering. The Chunnin exams was soon to be around the corner making Sasuke and Sakura try to rev up their strength and combat styles.

"Team, it is time for you to train on your own to enhance your skills and agility along with your stamina. Sakura, one thing is for sure that you need to work on stamina and genjutsu along with your strength. Sasuke, learn how to fight without the use of your sharingan and your lightning based attacks, most all work on your hand to hand combat." Kakashi explained to his students looking at Naruto, he stood his ground waiting for further instructions.

Kakashi saw his team walk their separate ways remembering his memories of Naruto, always having sweat and blood stain his fragile soul with his body. Sarutobi had lessened the amount of missions Naruto was to care for outside the village grounds, Kakashi however was weary as Naruto was still fragile. The week began to fly by with Naruto rigid in his training, Sasuke began to make good lightning based moves working on his taijutsu in perfection never using his sharingan the whole time. Sakura was becoming very agile, studying her mind and body with genjutsu, allowing to let her chakara surround her body, her fists began to become her strength being able to break boulders.

"It's starting!" A woman shouts.

People began to run around with excitement finishing chores and shutting down their business for one day. Children running around with their parents with happy look on their faces.

"The fights!" People tried to grab the best seats with fast pace as the contests of the exams were waiting at a hall nearby with readiness and a feral look on their face.

"Hurry!" Laughter and happiness filled the streets of Konoha.

"Yosh! I am ready! Lets kick some ass!" A young girl shouts wearing blazing red hair tying up her gloves tightly.

Her outfit consisted of mostly a red shirt and a red skirt to follow along. Her eyes glancing the spectators of the whole arena ready to give them a good fight and a show. She was ready to win the battle and never back down with her battle being the first before she turned to her side to see her teammate leaning against the wall in a cool like manner. His attire was of a dark color with a collar to cover most of his face, his hair held up in a distinct fashion, no longer the duck's butt, his arms bandaged from a long enduring training, he turned to his female teammate nodding his head in greeting. She greeted him back with a gentle smile.

"Did he appear yet?" He asks silently.

"No, not yet." She replies quietly shaking her head to emphasize her answer.

A bang was heard with the doors slamming open showing a tall blonde male entering the room. His teammates looked at him nodding their heads in greeting seeing he was wearing his usual masked outfit for the face being covered in cloth. His face, especially around the eyes, were the only part of skin that was shown, his two swords were in a cross formation at his back. Walking forward he waited for what is the next event as was everyone else.

"We will commence the first battle!" A announcer shouts out holding up a white flag standing in the middle of the battlefield.

The girl of the team snickered tightening her glove facing the battleground with pride written all over her face. Her male teammates stepped back within the shadows to not be seen.

"First battle of the exam is Sakura Haruno verses Hinata Hyuuga!" The crowd began to watch.

"The young heiress will win." A woman said softly.

"She will, the other girl stands no chance." A friend of the woman said softly.

The two girls grabbed the rail jumping over it falling 10 feet on the ground with ease facing one another getting ready for battle. The announcer saw the serious look placed on both the eyes taking a step back.

"Ready Sakura-san?" The young heiress said with a smirk, Sakura chuckles.

"I'm ready when you are." They nodded at one another standing in the combat styles.

Sakura's style was more of a street fighter combat style from learning it on the streets with Naruto and how to guard herself as her parents were no longer around. Hinata moved her legs back to make a tiger stance which was most common around the Hyuuga household.

"Sakura-san will win." Naruto whispers in a serious tone even if he was unaware of what emotion he was holding.

"Hn, she will." Sasuke whispers in agreement as they closed their eyes waiting.

"Begin!" A clash of metal was heard around the stadium.

"I bet my student will win." Kurenai said placing down her cup of sake.

They were in a bar of Konoha feeling the cool breeze blow within. The masked man takes another sip of his drink with ease as a smirk was on his face.

"Do not be so cocky, Kurenai-san." Kakashi said with a mocking tone.

"Heh, I am telling the truth. She will win. I'll bet 2,000 yen." Kurenai said and Kakashi chuckles.

"I bet my whole salary." Kakashi slaps down the money right next to Kurenai's.

"Sakura is more of grown woman than you will ever know." He twirled his cup with a knowing look on his face.

"She is still that love-sick girl towards her teammate Sasuke." Kurenai points out.

"They are just on friendly terms now. She no longer has any interest in Sasuke." Kakashi whispers taking another cup of sake.

"Hmph, my student is not as infatuated as yours." She reminded him.

"Sasuke and Sakura are all within equal terms." Kakashi looks at the screen outside.

"We will see." Kurenai paid her bill waiting for the battle to end and the winner to be announced.

"You are jealous to know that all my students have passed the preliminary state while only one of your students went up to this stage." Kakashi sets down his cup.

"We will see about that!" She said annoyed and frustrated.

"Sakura-san, you have very much improved." Hinata gasps out trying to catch her breathe with a few scratched on her face and arms.

"You have also improved." Sakura whispers in the same state.

Sakura made some hand signs as quick as she can learning how to make quick hand movements from Naruto who assisted greatly on her studies and trainings.

"Genjutsu." She whispers after making the hand seals when Hinata saw her fade away from her vision.

In her eyes she saw a Sakura at her side holding up a knife with a sinister look upon her face. Hinata began to be in panic slapping her hands together trying to break free from the spell while on the outside Naruto watched.

"Not your natural genjutsu." He said and Sasuke too noticed it.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Hinata shouts over and over again only for more Sakura's to appear with the same look frightening her.

In reality, Naruto saw Sakura stand there face Hinata who stands there rigid from the genjutsu slowly walking towards her with a blank look on her face. Hinata's body did not twitch, her hand slowly raised hitting the back of Hinata's neck knocking her out. Hinata felt like it was hours until blackness filled her imagery.

"Winner! Sakura Haruno!" He takes Sakura's arm holding it up.

The crowd was shocked as was the people inside the bar. They all believed that the heiress of the greatest clan was going to win only for it to be an average girl from a common family to win the battle. Sakura trotted her way to the stairs about to fall forward only to be caught by her youngest teammate.

"N-Naruto?" She said weakly.

Naruto took hold of her teleporting to the top letting her sit down next to Sasuke who watched Sakura catch her breathe. Her whole body began to ache dreadfully until a gentle hand touched her face cooling her off. Naruto hands Sakura some energy pills as she took them with ease. He puts his finger up fading in view appearing next to Sarutobi.

"Anything?" He asks softly.

Naruto whispers inside Sarutobi's ear, he sits there shocked telling the ANBU to set up evacuation for the civilians. In the bar Kakashi won the bet as he smirked.

"Heh, pay up." He told and Kurenai growls handing him her money before leaving.

Naruto reported back to his team telling them it was nothing they should be worried about. Sakura looked at her teammate in concern only to leave it behind her. She grasped the mask upon his face slowly taking it off as she kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner.

"You are a gennin." She told him gently.

Naruto looked down giving away a knowing nod, Sakura closed her eyes drinking some water from a bottle that Sasuke gave her. Naruto saw the fight between Temari and supposedly Shikamaru only for it to end sadly in a tie.

"I'm next." Sasuke tightened his wrappings dropping off his weights that clanged to the floor in a loud noise.

Naruto gathered up the items in a neat manner, Sasuke jumps over the rail seeing the people began to vote once again.

"We shall start the next match!"

"Naruto, who do you believe will win?" Sakura whispers only for Naruto be silent.

"Begin!" Sasuke faced Lee as they run towards one another in top speed.

Lee pulled up his fists only to make a quick kick turning to the side to see Sasuke dodged his moves before thrusting it towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke saw the movement jumping back before taking a running forward again. Lee appeared behind him kicking him to the air for when Sasuke twists his body to dodge Lee's moves grabbing Lee tightly.

"I'm not losing that easily!" His loosened his bandages wrapping it around Lee before he can destine another move tightening the wraps.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Kakashi chokes on his drinks.

"W-wha? Gai! What the hell are you doing here!" He shouts coughing from his drink.

"Are you suppose to cheer on your favorite student now?" He asks.

"Mine will succeed!" Gai shouts enthusiastically.

"Great." Kakashi rubs his forehead.

"Your student is no match for mine!" Gai points out dramatically.

"Is this put down Kakashi day?" He asks himself seeing that every jounnin had said that to him more than once.

"I see that hip attitude you are having is now in full force!" Gai rolled his hips as Kakashi chokes once again.

"Someone please save me." He whispers holding his head.

"Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass!" Sakura yells out loudly.

Lee and Sasuke's battle began to take a long time to finish as neither of the two were backing down any longer. Naruto was in deep sleep during the wait when his eyes snapped open to hear the sound of clashing metal. Naruto still worn his emotionless mask watching the battle analytically checking both of the weakness of the two. The taijutsu between them surprisingly took a common ground, however, with Lee's low use of chakara, Sasuke had the upper hand. Naruto waited for Sasuke to make his move when Sasuke jumped forward.

"Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu!" Flames covered Sasuke's entire body without burning him when he breathes out fire burning Lee making him blinded for awhile.

Naruto felt a twinge of pain collapsing to his knees holding his head. Sakura heard a thump running over to Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe I sh-" Naruto grabbed her hand holding her down.

"N-no." He whispers gritting his teeth.

Sasuke was behind Lee and made a quick hand seal as lightening appeared in his hand grabbing Lee shocking him and burning him. Lee screams in pain loudly as Sasuke pulls away leaving a unconscious Lee on the ground. Sasuke breathes out deeply and looks to the sky.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke gave a Uchiha smirk.

"Kakashi-senpai's team is sure winning." A man whispers softly.

"I know. They must have trained hard during this whole time." A woman said with a nod of her head.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a member as well right?" Whispers began to begin.

"He is going to face the Sand's demon." People gasped.

"I can only pray that he will do fine." They said and everyone nods.

The medical ninja's began to cool down Lee no longer making the injuries more worse beginning to treat him. Naruto shakes the pain away as he breathes deeply. Sakura looks on at Naruto in worry as Sasuke walks up the stairs.

"Congrats Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells smiling at her teammate running to hug him.

Naruto bowed his head to Sasuke who smirked at him. A tint of red marred Naruto's cheek, Sakura chuckled clapping her hands excited when the people began to hear it was a break. The crowd stayed in their seats as the ninja's began to talk to one another.

"Naruto-kun, will you be alright?" Naruto turned to his teammates.

"I will be fine." He replies in a cool manner.

Sakura pulled out a bag from nowhere as she held out three dango sticks.

"Enjoy." She said smiling handing one to her teammates.

Naruto looked at the treat eating it whole chewing deeply before swallowing. He licks his lips and nods to Sakura who chuckled. They spent their time eating and asking of their conditions. Finally, a bell or a ding was heard.

"Next battle shall commence." The referee said.

Naruto hands his stick to Sakura wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turns to the battlefield jumping down making his swords clank together in a loud noise. People began to watch on as Gaara made his way down to the field with his sand. Naruto looks at Gaara with the usual blank look as Gaara returned the look. A large gust of wind blows between the two.

"The fight." Kakashi whispers disappears from Gai's grasp as he runs to the arena hoping to watch the whole match.

Sarutobi watched the battle with great anticipation holding his hands together in a tight grasp. The two countries trump cards facing one another.

"The moment." He said with great seriousness.

Sakura and Sasuke watch the two face one another, their breath stuck in their throats as they whisper.

"Naruto, go get him." They said deeply.

"Mother will be happy to taste your blood. It's more delicious than my other prey's. Give me a battle worth fighting for." Gaara whispers licking his lips eagerly to taste Naruto's death in the tip of his tongue.

Naruto grasped the two swords at his back taking one out facing Gaara with ease. His eyes were darkened ready for battle. Genma, the spectator felt the killing intent breathing deeply facing the two.

"Fight!" Genma jumped out of the way.

Naruto's eyes began to close as his body fades away appearing besides Gaara. His eyes were a deep violet.

"I'll be the one tasting your blood."

**-End of Chapter 13-**

Mizu: Woooo!

Sasuke: This will be interesting.

Mizu: Now this is where all my watching of bloody animes come into play!

Sasuke: I look forward to it.

Mizu: -grin-

**Hello! Once again I have enough time to write down another chapter! The next one will hopefully be exciting as this one! Please review, it will make me happy to make another chapter! Bye! **


	15. Battles Part 2

Chapter 14 Battles Part 2

Mizu: Oh hello everyone! Haha how you been?

Sasuke: Finally you show\

Mizu: Sorry Sasuke. Sorry everyone. -bows-

Sasuke: You seem to be a bit calmer now

Mizu: I have? Anyways here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

**Initiate Story: **

Everyone watched in wide fascination with their hearts pumping widely gripping their seats. This was the best match of whole Chunnin exam with two of the countries most powerful trump cards facing one another under one of the countries territory. Sakura held a hand to her mouth in worry while Sasuke watched with his Sharingan. Kakashi kept a close eye on the battle along with Sarutobi.

"This will be an exciting battle." The Hokage whispered holding his hands together tightly.

Down below into the arena the two were watching ones move and breathing. The wind around them began to blow greater with each breathe by every minute. The red hair licked his lips excited while the blonde hair one pulled out his sword slowly yet gracefully. The referee stepped back jumping away signaling the battle was to start.

"Get ready. Go!" He shouts being away from the battle.

"I will be the one tasting your blood." The blonde one whispered silently enough for the red hair to hear.

He suddenly appeared in front of the red head slowly moving up his sword. The other male looked in shock bringing up his sand quickly to protect himself and destroy the other. A loud clash was heard and everyone looked down in excitement with their hearts still pumping. Naruto puts the sword in front of him as the sand quickly surrounded him. A poof was heard to show it was merely a clone.

"A clone?" Sakura whispers being slightly relieved before she jumped hearing a slash down below.

Gaara held his cheek and growled turning around to see his sand pick up on its own. Naruto dashed forward ready to punch Gaara only to jump away from the sand. His eyes tracing the sands movement before fading away.

"Where are you?" Gaara shouts only to be punched as people around them gasp.

"His speed." Gaara's sister, Temari whispered in shock.

Naruto then disappeared once again as Gaara would use his sand to search for Naruto quickly. He was upon a tree licking the kunai tasting Gaara's blood upon it. He jumped down out of the way of the sand moving side ways before moving forward.

"Let me kill you!" Naruto placed his hands up in defense blocking the sand that has now scarred his arms.

"**Sand Coffin!**" Gaara shouts only for the sand to grab nothing but the air.

"Too late." Gaara's body flew towards the side landing on the ground roughly from Naruto's kick.

Naruto held his arm that was slightly dripping from blood from the sand's attacks. Gaara stood up regaining his balance before laughing hysterically.

"I will enjoy this fight!" Gaara yells and Naruto's eyes widen before he jumped away from the next movement of the sand.

"**Iwayadokuzushi!**" Naruto yells as the sand slammed against the wall of rock shaking the ground slightly.

Naruto began to think quickly of a plan breathing silently seeing Gaara laughing more as the sand began to dash towards him.

"Kh!" He grits his teeth.

Naruto gripped his sword while the wall of rock began to fall down slowly. His eyes flashing to yellow and Gaara sensed some fear rising within him.

"End this…" Naruto whispers out and ran forward holding his sword up.

He dodged the sand missiles ready to stab Gaara only to get stabbed at the side. He gasps breathing deeply wondering how he forgot to dodge the move before he slashed another piece of sand while holding his side. Blood began to drip slowly out of his body before going to big clumps.

"I sense your fear! I sense it!" Gaara screams at Naruto.

Naruto being confused at what he said only jolted away bringing up his sword dodging another one of the sand bullets.

"Die! Die to show I am alive!" Gaara yells out before Naruto brought up his sword running forward.

Naruto's body suddenly began to heal as he took his free hand away dashing towards Gaara quickly slashing him. Gaara had no time to stop Naruto right away. Gaara's blood fell to the floor like a puddle.

"M-my blood!" Gaara screams out.

"Gaara!" Temari shouts out loudly holding the rail.

Kankuro stared in shock trying to calm down. Naruto pulled out the sword as Gaara stares at him with his wide eyes. Naruto stares back at Gaara with blank eyes.

"How dare you!" Gaara screams as the sand quickly shoved Naruto against the wall making a large thump sound.

Naruto slowly got up coughing loudly holding his head as blood dripped out of his mouth. Gaara kept on laughing loudly confusing Naruto once more. Gaara's breathe began to become ragged while bringing his hand up. The sand began to move in a trance like state while Gaara slowly walked forward holding stomach. Naruto took a step back before feeling the hard concrete of the wall behind him. He held his breathe before making hand signs in quick motion.

"I can hear your heart beat racing. The taste of your fear in your blood is known! I want more!" Gaara made the sand dash forward.

"_Kill him_!" A familiar voice rang.

"_Kill him! Kill them all_!" Naruto's eyes widen before his hand pulled out a sword from his arm looking like it was coming from nowhere.

Sakura and Sasuke gasp feeling a large wave of evil intent around them. Putting a field of chakara around them they saw a large bursts of blue chakara surrounding Naruto. His eyes changing color every second till he gripped his sword ready to defend himself.

"_Don't show mercy_!" Koharu's voice rang in his mind till Kakashi's voice began to replace hers.

"_Don't listen to her! You are free from her_!" Naruto's mind went into different shifts.

"Stop." He whispers to himself.

"_You are not a weapon_!" Kakashi's voice yelled in the corner of his mind.

"_A tool of Konoha! That is who you are_!" Koharu's voice grew louder.

"No… Stop!" His chakara bursts out of his body turning to purple colored chakara.

Gaara sensed the evil intent stopping in his tracks watching Naruto's next move. Naruto's eyes turned quickly to silver with his hands standing on end from every direction. He stood up straight with a blank look holding his two swords at his side.

"Who are you?" Gaara growled having his sand ready to defend him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells out in concern before Sasuke pulled her back.

Naruto's chakara had broken the rails of the upper floor. Sakura stared in shock at the empty space the rails should have been.

"What's going on?" She whispers sitting on the floor.

"I don't know." Sasuke said softly being stunned.

Naruto's body disappeared from view until Gaara's body shivered.

"Ichibi…." Naruto voice whispers softly in the air.

"How did you-How did you know!" Gaara screams out shocked.

His face flew to the side along with his body crashing onto the floor. Naruto's eyes would turn to face Gaara before he brought down the sword before the sand could react to defend Gaara.

"Such speed." Kakashi whispers shocked.

Naruto quickly dodged Gaara's move with ease.

"Where?" Gaara screams not seeing Naruto around the arena.

Naruto brought down his sword hilt smacking Gaara's head. He jumped back before the sand grabbed him fading away. Everyone waited on what Gaara will do hearing a laugh coming out of him.

"This is getting interesting!" He shouts loudly throwing his sand up smacking Naruto against the wall.

The blow made him cough up blood while he stared at Gaara with the same blank silver eyes. The sand around Naruto began to fall as the blonde fell forward. He pushed himself up slowly coughing loudly trying to breathe. Sakura sighed in relief seeing Sasuke watching carefully. Naruto slowly tried to stand up grabbing his sword.

"Die…" He whispers being behind Gaara.

"Wha-?" Gaara was stabbed as his body slumps forward.

Naruto only stabbed his back slightly pulling out the sword as Temari gasps. Naruto would stumble holding a hand to his mouth feeling like throwing up any minute.

"Gaara!" Temari shouts out.

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Genma quickly announced trying to end the battle.

Gaara's two siblings jumped down next to Gaara trying to see if he was alright. Temari sighed in relief seeing the sand had protected him from further damage. He raised his head to face Naruto.

"How?" He whispers.

Naruto looks at Gaara feeling weak to his stomach.

"Tomodachi…" He whispers falling forward.

"Naruto!"

**-End of Chapter 14 Battles Part 2-**

Sasuke: Interesting… I wonder how you thought of this? Also where have you been!

Mizu: I was busy alright. Anyways I hope this is alright. The next chapter is coming up shortly in about a week or two. Okay then ciao! -drags Sasuke away-

**Hey everyone and I hope this will satisfy you enough! Please review! Bye!**


	16. Tomodachi

Chapter 15 Tomodachi

Mizu: Hey everyone. How you been? I finally have spring break. So I have some ample time to type this up.

Sasuke: That's good to know.

Mizu: Yup. I apologize if my grammar is not proper and such. I hope you enjoy the story nevertheless. I am not a professional writer like I should be but I enjoy writing.

Naruto: How touching.

Mizu: Yes. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

**Initiate Story:**

"Tomodachi? (1)" Gaara whispers as he faced Temari and Kankuro.

Their leader, Baki watched before he quickly called the signal towards the other Sand shinobis to make a move. Sasuke turned his head sensing something was up.

"Wha-?" Sakura stared towards the battlefield feeling a bit faint rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Suddenly she saw some white feathers around her with her eyes widening before she slapped her hands together to form a seal along with Sasuke.

"Kai!" They yelled out as the feathers around them faded away.

"Someone is apparently using some sort of genjutsu." Sakura points out seeing many of the audience asleep in peace before she walked her way towards outside the arena.

Her eyes widened in surprise along with Sasuke.

"Konoha is under attack!" She whispers out seeing many other shinobis who were that of the Sand County running around attacking many civilian's homes.

She ran her hand behind her back before gently reaching the handle of her large fan opening it up ready to battle. She and Sasuke both walked back inside the arena staring down at the battlefield. Sasuke stood besides her seeing that Kakashi had jumped down right next to Naruto. Sakura heard some clashing of metal at the top of the roof not seeing Sarutobi as she gasped.

"Hokage-sama is being attacked!" She yells out with Sasuke nodding next to her.

"Let's meet up with Kakashi-sensei first." Sasuke explained to Sakura as she nods in full understanding.

Sasuke would grasp the rail jumping over right away with Sakura right behind him.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouts before she landed right on the battlefield with Sasuke as they bounded towards their teachers side.

"How is he?" Sasuke nods his head towards Naruto who was unconscious since a few minutes ago.

Kakashi kneeled down to grab Naruto's body holding him up lifting his head gently. A trickle of blood ran down past Naruto's lips.

"Naruto?" Sakura rummaged through her small sack pulling out a chakara tablet ready to hand it to Naruto only for Kakashi to stop her.

Sakura held the pill in her hand before placing it back inside her sack. Kakashi still held Naruto patting his back making him try to breathe as he coughed. Naruto held a pained expression before his body slumps forward coughing loudly gasping for breath.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asks the blonde who rubbed his neck in pain.

Sakura opened her other pouch pulling out a bottle of fresh water she had gathered from the standby personnel who was handing out free snacks and beverages to anyone. Naruto saw the bottle of water grasping it shakily opening the top placing it in his mouth taking a gulp.

"Can you stand?" Naruto finished the bottle handing it to Sakura pressing his hand in front of him as he slowly stood up.

"Konoha ninja's!" A sand ninja yelled out pointing towards the four; Sasuke growled lowly glaring at the person.

"Kill them!" They shouted before a group of his colleagues appeared besides him running towards them holding up some kunai's.

They were around about a thousand of them that filled up the stadium surrounding the team before they threw their kunais at them in quick speed. Sakura saw the kunais flying towards them before she closed her eyes about to use her fan only for a wall of rock to come up protecting them from the deadly weapons. Naruto was having a hand towards the ground with his eyes flashing to that of a bright yellow looking cat like.

"Let's move." He told and Sasuke gets himself ready with his kunai; Sakura held her fan up ready to battle as well.

Kakashi pulled up his hitate to show his Sharingan. The wall crumbled to the ground with Sasuke jumping forward running towards the group with Sharingan activated. Sakura quickly jumped over the rubble before she jumped up flying in the air using her fan to blow them away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouts out as Sakura landed on the ground.

She whipped her head around seeing a sand ninja about to bring down his kunai only to be stopped by a sword that thrown him away. The body landed on the floor and Sakura held a hand to her chest relieved. Naruto turned to see that she was alright before he faced forward. Patting her skirt from some dust she stood up getting ready to fight. Naruto's eyes held a silver color before he runs forward attacking many of the enemies. Sakura did her best blocking many of the slashes before she swung her fan forward punching the ground making a large hole as they fell in.

"Yea!" She cheered throwing her hands up in the air seeing a person next to her only to punch them hard.

"The next generation seems to pass us by." Kakashi said kicking away one enemy with Gai behind his back.

"I will still defeat more enemies than you!" Gai said punching someone away as Kakashi sighed.

"Not this again." He whispers.

Sasuke turns his head dodging a blow before spinning his body kicking the person's gut as they flew away. He landed on his feet bringing up his kunai blocking the sword that was to implant him making a clash of metal sound through the area. He glared at the person pushing them away putting his hands together to make seals.

"**Katon: Gyokaku no jutsu**!" Fire began to spread around the enemies.

He jumped back and pulled out a small dagger putting his hands together making many seals. He opened his eyes fading away with the wind before throwing the object down as it sliced many enemies in its wake.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto shouts looking at the roof before his eyes widen seeing Sarutobi being implanted by a sword.

His body jumped towards the roof next to the barrier growling with his body moving in a dash kicking away the enemies that hold the barrier. His body twisted landing on the ground like a fox before he stood up. The snake who was Orichimaru saw Naruto growling loudly as Kabuto jumped to his side making them disappear with a poof. Finally at the bottom of the arena Sakura and Sasuke finally stopped fighting holding their positions.

"Naruto..." They whisper.

Kakashi and Gai were still fighting near the audience began to have a chill down their spine sensing something was wrong. Gai watched Kakashi run to the outside before jumping to the roof as he too followed closely behind him. Naruto walked towards the dense forest before it faded away reaching to Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama…" Naruto kneeled to his side touching the old man's face.

His hand touched a wet, cool, red liquid that flowed out from Sarutobi's body holding it up to his face. Kakashi landed on the roof seeing Naruto before he jogged towards him. He kneeled down next to Naruto analyzing the Hokage's injury.

"He was stabbed from the back and the front which penetrated his lungs filling them up with blood. I can tell he is also chakara deprived. In this sort of state he might not be able to survive any longer." Naruto whispers softly as tears began to fall out from his eyes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi puts a hand on top of Naruto's pulling the young shinobi towards him in a hug.

A few ANBU members appeared beside the two quietly taking away the body cleaning up the blood on the floor. Kakashi held Naruto helping him to stand up walking him to the group.

"Is Hokage-sama…?" Gai asks Kakashi only to get his response of the shake of his head in a sad motion.

Sakura and Sasuke who were now on the roof saw Kakashi's reaction. Sakura held a hand to her mouth crying softly looking to her teammate running to him. She wrapped her arms around in him hugging him tightly as she cried. Naruto's eyes were blank not knowing how to react to such a situation. Sasuke looks at his teammates and his sensei before he turned his head away not showing his tears. He remembered the times he shared with Sarutobi who helped him after the massacre of his family. They all sat there in silence and sadness. Inside Konoha's hospital sat Ino and Shikamaru who recently heard of the depressing news.

"Why did this happen?" Ino said to herself crying softly.

Shikamaru brings Ino closer to him hugging her as he sighed. Ino held his shirt and sobs loudly while people were being treated right away.

"This is troublesome but at least we are all here and alright. Right now he is in a better place than this." Shikamaru whispers to his teammate.

Ino wipes her face a bit embarrassed nodding to what he had just said. Konoha mourned for their leader. Towards the streets of Konoha, Sasuke waited for Sakura under the gray sky. Sakura arrived with a sad face wiping some tears she had. Sasuke held his head down as they walked together in silence.

"Naruto…?" Kakashi calls out opening Naruto's apartment entering only to see that no one was present inside.

He sighed and walked his way to the funeral. The sky had a dark gloom upon it that day as Konohamaru cried silently wiping his face over and over again.

"Sensei, where is Naruto?" Sakura asks Kakashi who had just arrived as he nods his head to the direction of Naruto who sat there on a branch watching being hidden from people's sights.

Naruto sat there in quiet contemplation with the funeral commencing starting from the relatives than towards the jounnins, chunnins, and gennins.

"Now may all the ANBU come and pay their respects to our leader." Hotaru calls out as each of the ANBU members took off their masks slowly.

They bowed to the coffin in silence leaving before placing on their masks again. Finally Hotaru moved his way to the side looking to the back.

"Tsuki Kitsune, weapon of Konoha please proceeds to the front to pay your respects." Everyone turned towards the back wondering who the weapon of Konoha was.

Naruto walked towards the front being fully covered by his hood proceeding to the front of the funeral. The people watched him hold a white lily as he placed the flower on top of the coffin along with the other flowers. Sasuke and Sakura watched Naruto go down to his knees bowing. He slowly took of his mask as his hood concealed most of his face making anyone unable to determine his appearance.

"Hokage-sama…." His voice still held no emotion as his voice was silenced by the downfall of the rain.

"Goodbye…" He placed his mask back on walking to the back before he stood there fading away.

The sky began to rain harder where everyone stood with their feelings being concealed as the drops landed upon them. Another hour had passed and the sun finally brought itself out of the clouds with the funeral soon ending.

"Naruto…" Kakashi and Naruto stood by one another.

Naruto was still in his uniform wearing his mask. Sakura smiled sadly taking a step to him touching his shoulder gently.

"Let's all go out and eat." She said to her team.

Sasuke snorted and shrugged turning his head away while Kakashi held a smile under his mask. Naruto stared at Sakura before taking her hand away from him gently walking past her.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke asks; Sakura held her hand to her chest.

"His duties…" Kakashi explained to them as they all waited for Naruto.

Naruto stood in front of Hotaru before going down to his knees bowing.

"How are you?" The elderly man asks.

"I am well." Naruto replied.

"That is good to hear." Hotaru turned his head towards the sky with Naruto looking up as well.

"What do you wish to do?" Hotaru asks.

"My wish?" Naruto asks confused.

"What is it that you like to enjoy?" He translated to Naruto.

"I wish to learn this fun, these people called friends. To learn to not be who I am today but to be like them who are not like me." He nods his head towards the direction of his team.

"I see." Hotaru nods and smiled gently.

"Go… You are now that of your friends. Also enjoy." Hotaru said and Naruto turned to face him.

"Konoha…" He whispers.

"Everyone will work for it together. Keep your past behind you and move forward. Tsuki Kitsune is no longer alive." Hotaru said patting Naruto's shoulder before turning away as he left.

Naruto stood up watching Hotaru leave from his sight turning towards his team walking to them as they took a step to him.

"So…? What of now?" Sakura asks while Sasuke and Naruto stood by her side.

Kakashi watched his team interact with one another having fun. Naruto was listening to his team and Sakura was doing most of the talking. ANBU appeared beside Kakashi whispering in his ear about some information.

"Alright…" Kakashi nods and the man faded away.

He stopped facing Naruto's back shouting.

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped his step and listened.

"Yes Kakashi-san?" Kakashi waved at him to walk closer to him.

Sakura and Sasuke watched the two talks to one another. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and would smile as he talked. Naruto nods taking the hand away from his shoulder gently.

"Free?" Kakashi asks him.

"Yes. I am free." Naruto said to him.

"Good." Kakashi pats his shoulder before pushing the blonde to his teammates.

"Hopefully no one will ever have hold on you again." He whispers as Sakura latched onto Naruto's arm as they walked.

**-End of Chapter 15 Tomodachi-**

1. Tomodachi=Friend

Mizu: I hope you enjoyed the touching ending of this chapter.

Sasuke: It is sweet in a way.

Mizu: Yup! Bye-bye!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am for sure about to type up the next as soon as possible! Please review thank you! **


	17. Restoration

Chapter 16 Restoration

Mizu: Hey everyone. I was wondering…

Sasuke: What?

Mizu: Do you guys think I should continue? I mean, this was the last chapter before I stopped writing.

Naruto: Serious writers block?

Mizu: For this story, yes.

Sasuke: Give her ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

**Initiate Story**:

Konoha was trying to get back to its normal state and liable conditions as it was before the incident. The townsfolk and other citizens began to help build up roofs and bridges along with other buildings. Even the shinobis of Konoha would try to make themselves useful by using their strength and abilities to help restore the country. The two members of Team 7 would also assist with the restoring of the city.

"Sasuke! Bring over the wood please!" Sakura shouts out using her strong strength she learned on her own to pin the wood pieces together pinning them against the walls of the new buildings.

Sasuke sighed to himself carrying large pieces of wood over his shoulders walking towards where Sakura stood. Naruto was standing within the council room as the many members would stare at him with question and worry. Whispers were heard around the room talking among themselves.

"Silence. Now who shall take full care of the weapon." A council man would ask staring among the crowd of people that surrounded the table hearing more whispers.

"He should be under me." A older man told holding his cane while his one eye was covered in bandages along with most of his frame.

"Danzo may you stand down. He is free from our restrictions." Hotaru announced to everyone including Danzo himself.

Everyone would stare in shock whispering more loudly than the beginning of the whole session. Naruto leaned against the wall with the same blank appearance while thoughts of something he thought was excitement jumped through his mind. Danzo still standing among the whole spectators growled loudly.

"This action will make him weak! A weapon of his stature should be put in its place! He is a demon and they should not be running rampant! We also need a new Hokage as Sarutobi was too weak and made this place weak. I can make this country stronger! Make me as the new Hokage!" Danzo would shout out to the Fire Country ruler while footsteps were heard as another man had taken a step inside.

"I have another suitable ruler." The man told the council.

"Jiriya, surely you are aware that you are not a council member. You should not be in such a meeting if you are not one." A woman told towards Jiriya.

Naruto turned his head towards the entrance with interest as in his chakara he felt a closeness towards Jiriya yet he could not put his finger on it. Jiriya still stood in his spot facing the council room with pride as he announced.

"Give me exactly two months and I will bring you the next Hokage." Jiriya told them.

"Are you trying to amuse me! We need a ruler now! We need some Hokage who should take over now!" Danzo shouts slamming his hand on the table.

"No." The king of the Fire country announced facing Jiriya with a fan covering half of his face.

His eyes showed the same seriousness as Jiriya had. He looked to him eye to eye before Jiriya nodded.

"My Lord." Danzo whispers before he took himself a seat looking at the ruler in shock hoping he would go along with his plan.

"Oh I see another person." The man turned his face to look towards Naruto as he nods to him.

Naruto saw him look at him before he quickly went down to his knees bowing. The ruler would chuckle sounding happy clapping his hands on his knees with amusement.

"Oh! Konoha does have many respectful weapons at their disposal!" He was happy and proud at the same time.

"May I ask of your name?" Naruto looked up.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze." He replied as many people gasped knowing only Naruto under the name of Uzumaki.

'Minato's one and only son.' Jiriya thought shocked as well before he quickly hidden his surprise. Naruto still in bowing position began to stand up slowly facing the council while watching Danzo grind his teeth together in angry, yet he hardly understood why.

"Are you by any chance related to Konoha's famous Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze?" Naruto thought about it remembering before he replied with a nod of his head.

The ruler gave a thoughtful look on his face before he quickly dismissed everyone saying he needed time to think accepting Jiriya's offer. Naruto was about to follow after everyone only to be stopped by Jiriya.

"Sir?" Naruto said respectfully to Jiriya.

"Pack up some essentials you need for a mission. You will attend to a journey with me." Jiriya told and the young boy nodded before he took his walk towards his apartment.

Slowly he reached the apartment opening the door quietly taking off his foot gear before turning to face the inside. His team was seated among the living room and the dinning. Sakura was sitting on the dinning room chair taking a sip of some tea she had found inside the cupboards enjoying the silence. Sasuke was busy researching many of Naruto's scrolls and other literature. Kakashi too, was also busy with examining many of Naruto's books and scrolls that are found across the apartment. Naruto placed his coat on his stand taking a step towards his team closing his door behind him gently entering his silent abode.

"Ah, you have arrived." Kakashi pointed up as Naruto nodded.

"Are you to attend a mission?" Kakashi had already closed the book he was reading.

"I am to search for the next Hokage." Naruto explained.

Sakura and Sasuke hid their shock before he heard Sakura set down her cup of tea helping Naruto pack up. Naruto saw such movement before he grasped her hand shaking his head slowly.

"I tend to packing a lot differently." Naruto replied as Sakura nods stopping herself before taking a seat once again.

Naruto entered his room closing the door beginning to pack his belongings in his specific order before he saw the sun set entering the night sky. Naruto took a step to his window gently pushing it open gazing at the night sky above him. The gentle breeze blows against his face making him more relax than ever before. He closed his eyes bringing himself to the past when Sarutobi was still alive.

"Naruto. I am always here for you." Sarutobi whispers to him picking him up when he was just around the age of 4.

"Sad?" Naruto was among his living room reading some books.

Sarutobi watched Naruto read the books before he smiled saying.

"Look it up in the dictionary." Naruto took his small hands towards the large book turning the page.

"A strong emotion that will cause tears to fall from the person." Sarutobi brought his arms towards Naruto bringing him to a hug.

"Yes you will someday experience it too." Sarutobi told softly.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto whispers softly closing his eyes before reopening them.

He took a small step back closing the window and covering his face before laying himself on his bed. Tears began to slowly drip down his face while he laid there soaking in the moonlight.

~~~~Next Day~~~~

Naruto opened his eyes blinking from the sun rays before turning back against the window. He blinked once or twice again before pushing himself up to a seated position grabbing his bags getting himself ready.

"Naruto please be careful." Sakura said softly to Naruto as they were all at the gate.

Sasuke faced Naruto quietly before he took a step forward. Naruto's eyes would widen feeling Sasuke's lips on his own before Sasuke pulled away. Naruto turned to face Sakura who gently smiled and nodded to him. He nodded back before facing Jiriya.

"Off we go." Naruto turned his back following the older man.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Naruto turned to face him as they walked quite far away.

"That's a yes then." Jiriya sighed.

Naruto and Jiriya entered inside a very small town that was well known for its gambling and large prostitution. They booked themselves in a hotel for one room while Naruto waited. They entered their room as Naruto took himself a seat on the tatami mat with Jiriya just across from him.

"We are to look for this woman." Jiriya rummaged through his pockets before holding out a picture to Naruto of a young woman with blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a rather large chest.

"Her name?" Naruto asks being use to question his missions now and then.

"Tsunade." Jiriya replied.

"Known areas of where she might be located." Naruto asks pointing to a mat of the town.

"She is found in most gambling shops. She tends to make bets a lot." Jiriya told.

"I understand." Naruto would grab some gear before he went off with Jiriya to find Tsunade.

They walked down the street looking inside the many shops that lined the streets. Tsunade was among one of the gambling bars wrestling with one man using her strong grip. Shizune, her young assistant could only watch in horror holding a large pig in her arms known as Pon-Pon. Naruto recognized her appearance entering the bar quietly while many of the customers stared at his unique appearance.

"Who are you kid?" A drunk man slurred with the small of alcohol.

Naruto had sniffed the booze that was on the man's breathe. He took a step back seeing Tsunade look at him. She recognized the hitate on his forehead along with the ANBU seal that was tattooed on his arm. She stood up ending the game before she dashed her way towards the entrance.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouts before Naruto pushed the drunken man off of him.

He dodged the people he had to pass through following the young black haired woman who was after her master. He kept pace with Tsunade stopping her.

"Tsunade?" Naruto whispers her name holding her arm while Tsunade pulled her arm away.

"Who are you? What is it you want from me?" Tsunade growled glaring.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am here to escort you back to Konoha to make you the next Hokage, the Godaime." Naruto went down to his knees bowing before her.

"Konoha?" Tsunade grits her teeth in anger.

"I am never ever going back to that damned place!" She screams at Naruto.

Jiriya was in the back watching on Naruto's reaction of how he will bring Tsunade back to Konoha with him. Naruto stood up and quickly grabbed both of Tsunade's arms tightly facing her eye to eye.

"Please come back to Konoha." He said softly before he faced down.

"No! Never!" Tsunade tried to pull herself away from his strong grip.

Naruto still had a grip on her arms when a scream was suddenly heard among the town. Naruto looks up to see Orichimaru suddenly make his appearance towards the group. Jiriya glared at Orichimaru while the people tried to scurry off to safety. Naruto sensed the danger based on Jiriya's reaction still holding Tsunade pushing her behind him. He was always prepared pulling out his sword while Tsunade's eyes widened to a large extent gasping when Naruto blocked Orichimaru's sword.

"What is going on?" Naruto heard Tsunade screamed before he lets go of Tsunade's hand picking her up tossing her to Jiriya making Orichimaru follow him towards a large plain away from the town folk.

Tsunade stared at Naruto before she felt someone catch her as she looked up in shock.

"Long time no see princess." Jiriya smirked at Tsunade who started to blush wildly.

"Jiriya!" Naruto dodged one of Kabuto's hits before effectively stabbing his arm.

"Tsunade, you need to know one thing of Naruto. He means what he says and he will make sure it is being done. Sarutobi would love that you will come back to the land you were born in. However, he passed away." Jiriya sets her down in a safer place before he jumped forward.

Tsunade covered her mouth in shock before she saw Naruto being beaten down. She saw the rasengan being used effectively only for Kabuto to have done damage to Naruto's heart. Her fear for blood was quickly surrounding her.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screams loudly running to Tsunade trying to take her to safety before she saw Naruto knocked unconscious.

"The young boy…" Tsunade whispers softly suddenly crawling to Naruto not noticing Kabuto running forward ready to kill Tsunade only to be stopped by Shizune.

Shizune held her kunai up standing on her own pushing Kabuto away fighting with him. Naruto's body laid there limply before he started breathing hard coughing loudly.

"Before I started this mission…" Naruto held his chest coughing up blood.

"Naruto…" Tsunade saw Naruto's blood on the tip of her hands.

"I was a weapon." He whispers and struggled standing as he had fought with Orichimaru and Kabuto firsthand.

"A weapon?" Tsunade whispers seeing Jiriya fight against Orichimaru.

"I never grown up like a child. I was to never show emotion. I never was a child. I killed and did as I was told." Naruto whispers coughing up blood.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade slowly stood up holding her shaking arm.

"I will bring you back to Konoha." Naruto's eyes flashed a yellow before he dashed forward quickly battling Kabuto with his sword.

Tsunade stared in shock trying to calm herself down breathing hard as she saw Shizune running towards her. She recalled Jiriya's words and what Naruto had just told. She remembered Sarutobi's care for her. Her eyes and her standing position somehow slowly changed.

"Naruto!" Naruto staggered backward breathing hard as his arm was unmovable as he coughed up more blood.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yells as Tsunade dashed forward stopping Kabuto's blade that was about to stab Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen before he fell to his knees and collapsed behind Tsunade. Tsunade quickly begin to battle Orichimaru with Jiriya. Naruto was held in Shizune's arms as she was ordered to be away from the battle. Orichimaru growled knowing he could no longer fight leaving with Kabuto.

"Tsunade!" Jiriya jumped down despite his injuries catching the young blonde who opened her eyes.

"I will be fine." Tsunade catches her breathe.

"Is he alright?" Jiriya asks Shizune who looked over Naruto.

"He needs to be treated right away." Shizune told.

"Lets go." Tsunade whispers softly.

Naruto was asleep peacefully after the fight being able to slowly recover. He had a few coughs here and there but his health was being monitored. Tsunade stood at the room door watching Naruto rest on the mat. She remember Naruto's parents in her past.

"Tsunade-senpai! I need some new clothes!" Kushina shouted loudly while holding a hand to her grown stomach.

"How many months are you?" Tsunade asks astonished at the growth.

"7 months." Kushina bluntly replied to Tsunade.

"What!" Tsunade who was boiling some tea dropped her pot.

"You shouldn't be able to stand up and walk outside!" Tsunade yelled quickly pulling a chair closer to Kushina.

Kushina smiled laughing it off still holding her hand to her stomach.

"Those times." Tsunade whispers softly being back to reality.

Naruto was asleep on the bed softly breathing in peace while Tsunade walked over going to her knees touching her forehead. Naruto started coughing loudly having a slight fever as Tsunade gently placed down her cool hand.

"Healing him eh?" Jiriya said having a bandage around his upper body.

"He was seriously injured. It's a miracle that he was able to tell me his life and still stand let alone fight Kabuto again." Tsunade whispers using her chakara to lower down the fever.

"Naruto! Stop moving!" Jiriya would shout as Naruto glares at Orichimaru and Kabuto.

His blood around him began to make a puddle due to some of the injuries inflicted on him by Kabuto. He looked forward pointing his finger towards the two.

"I will kill you someday." He whispers before he fell unconscious.

"Naruto!" They all ran to his side.

Naruto coughs loudly shocking Tsunade from her thoughts as she pulled her hand away quickly. She helped Naruto began to sit up making him breathe more easier rubbing his back gently.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asks in concern.

"I'll bring you back to Konoha." Naruto coughs out weakly looking at her.

Tsunade blinked in shock before she smiled softly. She took his hand gently in hers squeezing it softly.

"You don't have too." She whispers and looks at him.

"I am going to Konoha back with you." Tsunade whispers seeing how he calmed down slightly.

She brushed some hair away from his face before she placed her lips on his forehead. A tinge of red marred his tanned cheeks before Tsunade pulled away gently. She lets him lean against the wall as she took off a emerald necklace around her neck. She placed around his neck gently touching his chest softly.

"Be a good man, you hear me? Learn how to trust in others." She said and did a small grin at him.

"Yes." Naruto whispers as he held a small smile falling back to sleep.

"Now rest." She whispers and held him before laying his body back down.

"When he is well enough to walk, we shall be heading our way back to Konoha." Tsunade told Jiriya and Shizune who nodded.

Naruto rested for awhile before he could stand on his own walking along with the group of elders on their way to Konoha. Tsunade walked behind the two men watching Naruto stand up tall walking forward still occasionally touching his chest in pain before he stepped forward again.

"Trained by the council eh?" Tsunade whispers to Naruto.

"Yes madam." He replied to her.

"Polite. That's good to know. You still have a lot to learn." She said and Naruto nods at what she had just said.

"I want to learn how to be human and learn a lot more from you." He said towards the grownups.

"Good." Tsunade held a gentle smile.

'Minato…. Kushina…. You have one great child. You should be proud.'

-End of Chapter 16 Restoration-

Mizu: Yes! Another chapter done!

Sasuke: Your fighting scene sucked.

Mizu: Like I mentioned before I am not good with action scenes.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Please upload and hopefully my writers block will die away! Anyways review please! Thank you! **


	18. Freedom?

Chapter 17 Freedom?

Mizu: Hi!

Sasuke: How is the writer's block?

Mizu: Still there

Naruto: How bad?

Mizu: Still bad ^^"

Sasuke: Ah, I see

Naruto: So sad

Sasuke: Wait! How did you get this chapter done?

Mizu: I watch some episodes and other animes to get some clues. Plus I traveled a bit.

Naruto: You travel?

Mizu: Of course! I never had much of a place to call home anyways.

Sasuke: That's sad…

Mizu: Eh? No. I'm use to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

Sasuke: Enjoy.

Naruto: Dattebayo!

Mizu: Eh….

**Initiate Story:**

The streets of Konoha were bustling with life from the news of the Hokage that had came. They had excitement running through the hearts of the people. People from every street and place felt a relief wash over them. Team 7, themselves were also informed with such a news arriving at the gate. The news was that of the fifth Hokage that has finally been found and arrived into the city with a few people around them. The gates have slowly opened giving a matter of suspense who was the new fifth Hokage. Four people under the shadows of the large wooden gates appeared into view taking a step inside the city

"We have arrived!" Jiriya bellowed out stretching his limbs.

Naruto leaned against the wall closing his eyes feeling some weakness overcome his frame. He relaxed for awhile as Tsunade looked towards the somewhat restored Konoha. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth frowned. She shook her head taking a step inside the streets. Her assistant and fellow friend Shizune watched her before she quickly followed carrying there pig friend in her arms. Jiriya saw Tsunade move forward as he stepped in front leading the two young females towards the large Hokage tower taking occasional glances behind him to see Naruto being greeted by his team.

"Na-" Tsunade was stopped by Jiriya who shushed her.

"Call him later." He told softly as she nodded following his direction towards the tower.

Sakura was the first to approach her blonde teammate followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, the leader of the team. Naruto saw them approach pushing himself off of the wall on his own knowing that he might have to check himself on his weakened state. Tsunade had only healed the injuries that were seen upon the surface telling him that he should rest and check the internal injuries when they arrive Konoha. She had only relieved the immense pain that was to be felt from the inner injuries.

"Naruto!" Sakura jogged to the blonde placing a large smile.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke questioned being straight in front of Naruto before Sakura could ask a question.

Naruto faced the raven before he touched his knees coughing loudly. He pushed himself up to a standing position covering his mouth. He lets go after he determined that he would be done coughing for a little while.

"The mission was successful as you can tell." He nods his head towards the direction where Tsunade went.

Sakura turned her head towards the direction before she nods. Her eyes captured his standing position. Her smile went quickly to a frown.

"How are you though?" She held a bit of concern in her voice.

"I sustained grave injuries. Godaime-san healed the most significant injuries upon the surface. However, the demon inside me will be able to care for most of the injuries in a matter of a few days." He explained calmly.

"Bring yourself to the hospital to see if there is injuries that Kyuubi will be unable to heal in those matter of days. It's more better than having to go to your home and treat yourself with those anesthetics." Kakashi told.

"But I am the-" He doubled over coughing harshly.

"The Hokage will call you when she needs you. I'm sure she will understand that you have to attend your health first before conceiving another meeting." Kakashi saw Naruto struggling to stand.

"I apologize for showing such a weakness in front of you." Naruto whispers quietly being trained that when he was too have injuries that to never show it upon anyone else.

"You are human, its natural that you are weak sometimes. We all have those types of moments." Sakura whispers assuring Naruto.

"Come. I'll bring you to the hospital." Kakashi grasped Naruto's arm only for Naruto to stand up on his own walking next to him.

Sakura and Sasuke were about to take their leave only for Sasuke to suddenly follow Naruto. Sakura saw her teammate take a leave while she began to help once again with the restoration. She was happy to help the families have some houses once again. Naruto saw some children running around playing some sort of game talking excitedly to one another. The parents of the children expressed some gratitude and contentment while they talked amongst themselves. A small smile reached his lips.

"We have arrived." He heard Kakashi say as they faced the large, white building before them labeled 'Konoha Hospital'.

"Welcome." A young nurse greeted the trio telling them to sign in among the white sheet of paper upon a wooden pad of some sort.

Sasuke leaned against the wall watching his teammate take a seat to himself among the crowds of people. An ANBU member walked inside the hospital trotting his way to Kakashi whispering in his ear. Kakashi listened nodding a few times before he turned to Naruto touching his shoulder in a friendly manner. Sasuke interested went over to the two.

"Watch Naruto." Kakashi points to Naruto who was busy analyzing his surroundings.

"Why do I have to watch after him? He can care for himself." Sasuke told.

"Naruto, never have been given a real check up. In addition you wouldn't be standing here if you did not care." Sasuke huffed looking at Naruto.

"Fine." He muttered annoyed taking a seat next to Naruto.

Kakashi walked out of the hospital as Naruto felt exhaustion sweep over him in large waves. He closed his eyes unknowingly leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke watched the blonde sleep seeing his peaceful expression. He waited with him till he heard Naruto's name being called. He shook the blonde to wake up as they followed the nurse to the room.

"Take a seat." Naruto heard from the doctor watching him before he took a seat.

The doctor walked over to him as Sasuke made sure Naruto didn't take any offense. Naruto felt a cold object brush against his skin as he jumped ready to attack before he felt Sasuke's hand upon his arm.

"Calm down." Sasuke told letting the doctor continue.

The doctor would take a roll of bandages instructing Naruto to raise up his arms as he changed the bandages on the blonde. He pressed Naruto's chest a few times getting a small hiss to indicate some pain or even a few broken ribs. He wrote a few things down on the notepad before he took a seat.

"Make sure to rest well. You have some supposed broken ribs which will be healed. I can tell your arm is somewhat injured but it will heal. I can tell that many of the really severe injuries have been healed before your arrival back home." Naruto shifted in his seat.

"Are you in charge of his current health?" The doctor asks Sasuke.

"For now." Sasuke replied.

"Just make sure he changes his bandages from here and there. He also should rest up." Sasuke nods before taking a step back to allow the doctor to leave.

"Lets go." He told.

Naruto stood up and followed Sasuke out of the hospital. Sasuke then turned to face Naruto as they walked.

"Can you walk back to your apartment?" The sun had already began to set.

"I will be well." Sasuke nods before walking to the direction of his home.

Naruto took his time going home opening his door. His place was neat as always before he nestled himself to his bed. His room was cold from the breeze that have blown inside his room. Closing his eyes he slept to the silent sound that filled the night. Tsunade looked at Sarutobi's grave that was located upon the same area as Minato's. She touched the stone gently.

"I am back." She recalled the young couple before her eyes laughing with large smiles dawning their face.

"Naruto will be his name." Minato told Jiriya who blinked in shock.

"I just thought of that name while eating a bowl of ramen!" Jiriya explained.

Kushina smiles putting a hand to her stomach walking next to Minato who wrapped his arms around her waist. Tsunade saw the love that the couple gave to the new life in Kushina's stomach. They would always talk about exciting family adventures that they will have.

"I'm sure." Minato said with Kushina nodding behind him.

"I'm sure if you raised him he will be strong like the two of you." Tsunade brought her hand away gently from the stone walking back to the direction of the tower.

The night sky covered Konoha in a gentle silence. Jiriya sat in his hotel room watching the sky above him with the stars. He pulled out his cigar as he smoked inside his room. In a gentle stroke the morning sun had began to rise.

"Presenting the new Hokage of Konoha!" A council man announced.

People watched in wonder who it was before they saw Tsunade take a step forward revealing herself to them. She worn the traditional Hokage coat and hat. People saw her gentle smile cheering loudly in excitement. Quickly Tsunade takes off the coat and hat becoming busy within the hospital to help those who were injured among the battle. He slowly opened his eyes feeling the bright sunlight turning his head away. He pushed himself up from his bed. The sun illuminated his room warming up his back as he stood up getting himself ready for the day. He took a step to his kitchen learning how to brew some coffee. Taking a seat on his couch he began to read a boo with a cup of coffee on his side relaxing with the comfort of what he thought was freedom. Sipping his cup he heard someone's footsteps placing his cup down gently walking to the door.

"Tsuki Kitsune." He saw it was a ANBU member.

"Yes." His face still not showing emotion.

"Godaime is asking of your presence." He nods closing the door.

He walked to his room setting up his gear. Opening his closet he grasped the large coat with his mask placing them on. He breathes softly closing the door walking to the Hokage tower.

"I never knew Tsuki Kitsune was the young man who would drag me back to Konoha." Tsunade turned her chair around walking to Naruto standing in front of him.

"Hokage-sama what do you wish from me?" He said before he felt Tsunade's hand grasping his mask.

She pulled it off roughly grabbing his bandaged arm placing it back on his hand. She turned her back and walks to her desk grabbing a folded flask jacket. He watched her movements with suspicion still standing in the same position.

"I have been noted of your circumstances by Hotaru. He specifically ordered me to change your status and deem you no longer weapon of Konoha unless it is necessary." She walked back to her desk.

Naruto placed the mask back gently in his coats pocket. He stared at her with emotionless blue eyes. She stamped down a piece of paper before walking around her desk standing in front of it.

"You are no longer known as Tsuki Kitsune but a Jounnin of Team 7. No longer known to be as the weapon of Konoha but a well respected shinobi who will serve Konoha like the rest of us." She announced which widened Naruto's eyes before it slowly became back to its emotionless state.

"Here is your flash jacket and your status papers. Keep the mask and your other such materials, however, you keep your identity secret of being Tsuki Kitsune." Tsunade took a seat after handing Naruto the needed items.

Naruto went down to his knees bowing.

"Thank you." He replied before he stood up.

"Dismissed." Naruto folded his coat waking to a small washroom within the tower.

He pulls out a scroll placing a seal on his coat and mask. They disappeared within the scroll being sealed up. He placed the scroll into his pocket wearing a tight, long sleeved back shirt. He took a good look at his Jounnin vest remembering he was granted one when he was younger slowly out growing the clothes. His hitate that surrounded his left arm he untied. He tied the hitate around his beck letting his bangs still marred his forehead like always.

"Freedom." He stared at the mirror glancing at his appearance.

Placing on his jounnin vest he looked at how different he was. A smile had adorned his face for awhile. His mouth was back to its natural emotionless state. He exited the washroom silently.

"I see." Kakashi stood across from the door.

"Kakashi?" He whispered surprised.

"Follow me. Let's celebrate." Naruto confused followed him regardless.

His two teammates were sitting across from the entrance watched them exit the building. Naruto noticed something a bit out of place. The two of his teammates now worn a Chunnin flask vests. He wondered when the were promoted to such a rank.

"We got promoted to Chunnin status this morning." Sakura said reading Naruto's expression as Sasuke huffed.

"What is the reasons for such a promotion?" Naruto sat among the table in a restaurant with his team.

The team was to celebrate the occasion by having a meal within a very expensive restaurant. He was introduced with the different types of food and such along with the social standings within the area. Sasuke would listen about Sakura talking about the different types of food and textures. Naruto would eat some of the food interested in each taste.

"So with the incident of Konoha under attack we helped restore the country and fight off many enemies. This was approved by the council. However, I feel sorry for Ino and the rest. By far we are the only team to move up such a rank." Sakura admitted.

"That is a good feat." Naruto added as Sakura smiles.

"You're a Jounnin?" Sakura tapped the flask jacket he worn.

"Yes."

"Good to know. I will catch up." Sasuke chirped into the conversation.

"I will look forward to such a event." Naruto told before he felt a touch upon his lips.

"Sas-" Naruto's cheek held a tint of red as Sakura clapped her hands chuckling.

"You have yet to learn a lot." Sasuke smirks.

Naruto touched his lips gently before Kakashi told him to finish the food. Kakashi later left the team to attend some of his other duties.

"Its late. Sorry guys. I'm going home." Sakura skipped her way home.

Naruto faced the stars suddenly stopping. Sasuke turned his head confused hearing no one walk behind him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke watched the blonde stare towards the city.

They all have hanged out upon the hill that overlooked the city of Konoha.

"Free." He whispers to himself.

-End of Chapter 17 Freedom?-

Mizu: Enjoyed?

Sasuke: How is the other chapter?

Mizu: Somewhere… Over the rainbow.

Naruto: Oh dear.

Mizu: Yup!

**I hope you enjoyed this so far! Please review!**


	19. Festival

Chapter 18 Festival

Mizu: Hey everyone. Its summer break! However, I am not at home so I am just uploading from my laptop which I typed since 2 months ago!

Sasuke: Interesting, I miss time with Naru-chan

Naruto: I am not Naru-chan!

Sasuke: Yes I will

Mizu: Haha anyways here is chapter 18!

**Initiate Story: **

He sat in his own bed reading once again a material he had been given when he was younger under a pile of books that Koharu had once provided to him. Konoha was busy being under repair with a new appointing of Hokage and all that he would have some missions here and there but not as much he had when he was with Team 7. After being finished with each mission he was declared too; his whole team would declare a celebration in varieties of restaurants.

"Naruto…!" He slowly closed his book sitting up noticing the presence before he ran his hand through his hair.

He started to get use to his team inviting themselves in his abode or even spend the night with him even though all they do is just sit around reading books from his shelves. He stood up holding the book at hand which was about the government system of Konoha. He trotted to his bookshelf pushing away some books to place the one he had in his hand back on the shelf. He saw his bed was in disarray with the sun shining through his open window. Quietly, he walked to his bed fixing the sheets neatly learning how due to the influence of Koharu. She would stress that he had his place tidy even if he had little of what he was given.

"Morning…" He whispers to himself looking out the window to see many people bustling through the streets.

He walked his way to his kitchen hearing the click of the door with a creak of it being pushed open. He noticed the footsteps that entered his apartment with a sound of a female huff. He grabbed his tea pot setting it upon his stove. Turning the knob he heard a slam of bags upon the table turning around to see his female comrade. She faced him annoyed before she replaced it with a gentle smile. Her hair was tied up into a spiked pony tail with her gloves placed in her pocket. She looked at Naruto with a playful annoyed look.

"Did you not hear me knock?" She asks placing down some bags.

"I heard but Kakashi-san has provided you some keys to enter my home, no?" Naruto points out seeing her nod.

"Yes, I do. Anyways, I bought some tea cakes and other bakery goods. They are just down the road from here and I thought you would enjoy some so I bought extra for you to eat. Also Kakashi-sensei is being busy with Tsunade-sama being around along with the other Konoha Jounnin." Sakura explained as he recalled that she was placed under Tsunade's tutelage due to somewhat his influence.

He recalled that day when he was back from his duties as being a watch guard at one of the gates. He was called to Tsunade's office after giving his report. He saw the people around had a slight fear towards him. He entered the office quietly as usual before approaching her desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" He held his ANBU mask at hand.

"I understand that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were among the same Gennin team as you, is that correct?" He nods to her question.

"Do you have any consideration of their training?" Naruto thought about it for awhile regarding his teammate's abilities.

He noted that Sakura was a specialist with memorization and healing abilities along with her need to be a medic kunochi. He also had a few spares with her seeing she was well around close combat but weakened with combat is far from her reach. He analyzed Tsunade's fighting abilities during the one battle seeing she almost had the same qualities as Sakura. Tsunade had a great ability to put people from the worst of their injuries back to normalcy if treated right away. His mind reeled that to his male teammate Sasuke who was in a close combat fighting style yet due to his influence of his family background influenced his learning moves in some way.

"Naruto, I believe that I should train Sakura under me. She is a great medic as what Kakashi have explained to me." Tsunade told him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Do you think I should attend to her training?" He looked at Tsunade nodding.

"She has a great chakara concentration and she is self sufficient with close combat. After reading scrolls within my apartment she has some capability with wind type techniques and some earth type attacks. I am sure with this amount of tutelage that she learned on her own she will be able to further her abilities under you." He explained making Tsunade a bit flustered before she coughed it off nodding.

"Now about your other teammate Sasuke Uchiha, who shall train him?" She signed a sheet of paper while she asked of this question.

"He has some liable training on his own." Naruto saw the wind outside was getting somewhat stronger with the winter soon to come.

"I see, your next mission will be told when it comes by." Tsunade stamped a paper.

He watched her mechanical movements putting on his mask nodding to her taking a bow before he turned away dismissing himself. He was well aware that Konoha was soon to celebrate a harvest festival with the coming of winter. He watched the sky around Konoha with the breeze becoming chilly as different colored leaves swayed around him. He watched the leaves; they flutter to the floor in a graceful motion. They crunched under his foot with each step he took to his way home. He walked down a silent pathway home seeing the lights of the homes close. A cold breeze blew around him with his body shivering slightly. He was back to reality seeing Sakura close the windows of his home to stop the gust of leaves to enter.

"Did you learn about autumn?" Sakura asks before he shook his head.

She walked back towards the bags on the dining table rummaging through each one pulling out a large book.

"Here, it's getting to be winter soon so your house will be warmed up enough that you can enjoy a book with comfort." Sakura hands him the book as he takes it gently.

"Thank you." He flipped through the pages.

"You are welcome. I must take my leave to go to training under Tsunade." She left the place in a swift as not to be late.

He saw that each bag contained either a baked good or some sweets that he has yet to learn and understand to. He takes a piece of bread holding his book before taking his seat in his couch. He opened the book gently noting the designs on the outside. He turned the book open gently flipping through the pages. The book was in detail about each and every season during the entire year. He turned each page of the book with interest. He fixed his seating once again to be more comfortable turning the page. The sky began to grow darker while he still was busy reading his book. He turned the page before he lets out a small yawn. He forgot to turn off the lights for the night slowly closing his eyes into a deep slumber. A small blanket surrounded his frame as he slept on the side of the couch. Sakura walked her way down the street remembering when Tsunade asked if she wanted to train under her. She recalled her serious tone and attitude putting a smile on her face.

"Tsunade-sama…!" Sakura yells holding a large stack of books running alongside of her.

Tsunade looked worn out from all the stamping and signing that she had done. She walked her way to the kitchen of the large tower before she calls out wanting some of her sake. Sakura's strength enabled her to carry a large sum of books before she placed them down on the table. Tsunade watched her began to study.

"Why do you wish to be strong?" Tsunade takes a seat downing some sake.

"I want to protect those who are close to me. I do not wish to stand there and do nothing as my comrades' fall before me. I do not want them to always watch me be the weak one. I want to be the strong one that they can lay their head down on my shoulder when they need me. I do not want myself to be noted as the weak one." Sakura told strongly showing seriousness in her eyes.

"I see." Tsunade downed her one small cup of sake looking at the pinkette in front of her behind the stack of books watching her eyes.

"My training for you is not easy." Tsunade said serious setting down her cup.

"I'm well aware and I am ready for any training you give to me." Sakura said serious not backing down.

"Give me the toughest training you will ever give me." Sakura adds as Tsunade hides her smirk standing up.

"Let's go outside." Tsunade said and she would follow her new mentor.

Under the shades of the tree the next morning sat an elder man who held a book watching his one student begin her training. He closed his book before he entered his way inside the Hokage's office. He held that of a gentle smile as he was now into reality giving a report to his leader.

"Good work on your mission." Tsunade said as Sakura was outside her office training herself.

The young man dismissed himself walking down his out of the tower seeing his eldest student.

"Kakashi-san…" He turned his head towards the raven that was busy training himself.

"Sasuke…? How is your training?" He asked as his student shrugged.

"I need more." He told back.

"Hm… Then you shall train under me." Sasuke watched Kakashi thinking of what he said before he followed him into his own training.

The young blonde was now sitting in his living room slowly waking up to the bright light outside. He opened his window to see that the sun was shining sighing in relief. He watched the people below him walk by down the street. Families would talk happily while holding many grocery bags. He walked to his table taking a large, red, juicy apple to eat early in the morning. He took a large bite watching the people as he eats slowly. After finishing his apple he walked to his room towards his closet opening it up. He grasped each type of clothing seeing that there was a variety that he never worn.

"_Make sure to wear casual when you go out and wander on your own._" Sasuke told him long ago caring for his attire.

"_Casual?_" He faced Sasuke.

"_No ninja materials. Just a regular t-shirt and some pants._" Sasuke explained to him.

"Casual." He saw some pairs of pants setting them on the bed along with some clean shirt.

He took a shower before he began to change into the new attire. He dried his place placing a small pouch of money into his pocket that he was always provided with. He took a small step outside feeling the gentle cool breeze. He entered his way towards the large street path feeling a surge of some sort of relaxed, happiness flow within him. He saw different colored types of banners being hanged from here to there.

"Festival…" He reads out before he saw many small shops began to open up selling some festive goodies.

Young children ran around him playing some sort of game. He heard the laughter of the parents and he families. He kept on walking towards Main Street of the whole entire festival. Some people were still placing up several banners on top of buildings. A large stage was set up before him as he watched people get ready. He followed the many crowds in front of him.

"Sir would you like to buy some treats?" A man called out on his side holding a large bag of some sweets.

He walked over interested as the man told him the price. He brought out his pouch of money paying for the treats taking them as he thanked the seller.

"Thank you sir and I hope you enjoy! Have fun at the festival!" He nods to him as he opened the bag.

While he was growing up, he hardly recalled getting any types of sweets or so called goodies from neither the council nor Koharu. He had a strict diet of what to eat based on whatever the council would give him which was perfectly healthy. He unwrap the candy popping it in his mouth tasting the candy.

"Sweet…" He said to himself enjoying the burst of sugar and flavor in his mouth.

He walked down the street seeing many more stores starting to open up. He popped in another piece of candy inside the bag. He strolled his way to a shop seeing that they sold toys seeing the many stuffed animals at the windowsill. He was interested at a stuffed toy fox which was similar to the one Sakura had given him for his birthday. He touched the window before he jumped seeing a man.

"Sir…?" The man of the store would watch him through the window.

"Ah… Yes…" He would look at the store manager with curiosity and confusion.

"Want to enter?" He followed him inside the large store and watched the owner point out the toys.

"We have many varieties. Do you have someone special to give too? A girlfriend perhaps?" The man said happy as Naruto ignored him looking at some of the toys.

The dolls on the shelves were somewhat similar to rag dolls that he ran his hand through each of the dolls faces. The owner began to bemuse himself with something else.

"How much?" He held up a stuffed toy to the man.

"Oh take it young man." He takes a bag leaving some amount of money despite what the owner said walking out of the store.

He saw that more people began to crowd the street starting to walk around. More stores began to open with every hour that the festival started. He began walking up along with the crowd with the bag of the stuffed toy slings around his arm. He listened to the lively music around him as he would stand there. Relaxing, he saw many families stand together enjoying the festival.

"Naruto…!" He turned his head to the voice who called out his name.

It was Sakura who waved him to come over as he jogged over to them seeing many people passing him by. He slowed down letting them walk around him not minding the pushing or shoving of the crowds. He finally reached his teammate hearing a brighter music being played probably at the large stage that was highly decorated.

"Are you having fun?" Sakura worn a casual outfit colored in red.

She was hanging out with a blonde named Ino along with a few others around the area. He noted that he saw neither Kakashi nor Sasuke among the group. They all stood around a large water fountain. He held his position waiting for what he was about to do next till Sakura had her eyes on his bag.

"You bought something?" She said shocked knowing that he never really bought much of anything on his own.

"Yes I have." He takes it off his arm holding it in front of her.

"Oh that is so cute!" She yelled out seeing the little plush in her hands before placing it back inside the bag holding a smile.

"Where is Kakashi-san and Sasuke?" He looked around wondering where they are.

"Training, apparently. They will come by soon enough." She said before she looked ahead of the crowd to see the two.

"Now they are here." He looked towards where she was looking at seeing Sasuke.

"Seems like a wide celebration." Kakashi said as his eyes showed a smile.

"Yes it is. Most likely a harvest festival of some sort." Sakura said before Ino pulled her away.

"I have to go!" She shouts out running off with Ino.

"Have fun!" She yells.

Sasuke saw that Kakashi had somewhat disappeared to a different location of the festival. Sasuke turned to face the blonde grabbing his free hand dragging him to follow.

"Let's go." He leads Naruto around the festival.

"Celebration..." Naruto whispers to himself.

He turned his head as the fireworks for the festival started. Suddenly he felt lips on his own closing his eyes.

**~End of Chapter 18~**

Mizu: This is on my free time away from home. Enjoy

**Hey everyone! How are ya? Good, I hope. Sorry for not uploading, I have life to attend too! Alright take care! Please review!**


	20. Threatened

Chapter 19 Threatened

Mizu: Meh…. Oh well I haven't been uploading, whatever just read

Disclaimer: Masashi Kimimoto is an awesome writer

**Initiate Story:**

He lies on his bed opening his eyes looking around the room, he closed them once again. He remembered the lips on his own sitting up. He fished out his materials needed for a mission while he fixed himself for the day. His apartment would always be filled with colorful decorations from when his teammate Sakura had always come over. She pointed to Naruto that he should add more décor as she called it so the place would feel more homely. He never remembered the last time he had a photo or any sort of décor in his home. Koharu always told him that decorating his home was useless as he was a weapon of Konoha and nothing more, nothing less.

"Good morning." He heard someone say while he placed a shirt over his head.

His team always entered his home without much care being that they told him that they were family. His teammate that was in the bathroom was for one a female, he saw her pink bubblegum hair behind her head running down past her shoulders. Her hair had somewhat grown a bit longer during the few months after the Chunnin exam. They were all but Chunnins except for him with which he was formally put as a Jounnin.

"We might have a new mission. Do you like tea for breakfast?" Sakura asks now cooking for him.

"Why are y-. " He was stopped when Sakura replied.

"Like I said before Naruto, we are family and families tend to feed one another. You should have read the book I have given you. It clearly points out what families do. I am like your big sister." Sakura sets down some plate while he looks at the shelf seeing the book that Sakura just mention.

Taking a seat for himself he had a breakfast with Sakura who pointed out once again that he should decorate the room more and add things he might like. He listened to her quietly finishing his breakfast before he followed Sakura to the large tower in the middle of Konoha.

"Team 7 is now all present." Kakashi pulled down his book looking at Tsunade who was nodding.

She saw Naruto stand between his two teammates with Sasuke looking at the wall wearing a Chunnin vest and a pair of black pants. Sakura stands besides Naruto having her vest as well wearing a red long sleeve shirt. Sasuke matched his color to that of the Uchiha fan with his sleeves dark blue.

"What is the mission, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asks calmly as Tsunade frowned wanting Naruto to be giving small nicknames every once in awhile.

"You will deliver a scroll to the Wind Co-"

Tsunade stopped seeing a ANBU member dash through the doors huffing and puffing. She sets down the file looking at the said shinobi in concern.

"Yes?" Her voice pretty annoyed.

"A missing nin is reported madam." He told calmly his mask in place.

"Who was it?"

Tension filled the room with Naruto quickly standing in a soldier position.

"He was reported to have blood red eyes and a black coat around his frame." The tension increased.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered shocking everyone.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke grits his teeth clenching his fists.

"Where is he?" He yells at the ANBU.

"Sasuke-san, please stand your ground." Naruto was holding Sasuke's arm to calm him.

Sakura held a concerned look over her face looking at Tsunade who was in great thought with her hands folded together. Kakashi watched Naruto hold down Sasuke carefully while he looks at Tsunade.

"He might be after Naruto." Naruto turned to look at Kakashi due to his name being mentioned.

"I need to see him! I need to kill that bastard!" Sasuke yells out.

"Stand down, Uchiha." Naruto's voice becoming cold.

"I guess I should refrain on letting Team 7 take this mission then. Naruto…" He turned to face Tsunade.

"I must see Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said confusing everyone.

"Why?" Sakura asks Naruto knowing who Itachi was from reading the books.

"I have things to discuss with him." He whispered remembering his past.

"Why are you leaving Itachi?" A small Naruto asks looking at him.

"There are things that you will never understand." Itachi touched Naruto's head gently.

Being back to reality Naruto looks at Tsunade. He held a cold expression like when she saw him the first time. 'Alone' was the word that rang in his mind for some time.

"No… Naruto, you are aware of Kyuubi inside you. I rather have you stay at your ho-"

Naruto had disappeared from the group.

"Naruto…!" Sakura searched around the room.

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi looked at the woman.

"Go on." The rest of Team 7 dashed out of the building running towards the outskirts of the main city.

A young man was walking around going towards the river. His black coat around his frame and he stared at his reflection. A breeze blew around his frame while he stood up not turning to face behind him.

"Long time no see." The man spoke and there stood a blonde male with his sword at hand.

"Itachi Uchiha…." The said male dashed at the man.

"Where do you think he went sensei!" Sakura said over the radio running down the street looking around the many shops.

"Just keep looking Sakura." Kakashi told looking at the hotels asking if they had seen Naruto.

Sasuke sensed their presence listening over the radio jogging towards the forest. He heard clashing of metal while fury grew in his mind.

"I found them." Sasuke said over the radio while Sakura stopped running and Kakashi walked out of a hotel.

"Where are they?"

"The forest which is 10 miles east of the area from your stand points."

"Sasuke, good work on searching we will be there just stay where you are and remain hidden." Kakashi ordered Sasuke before he heard rustling.

"I'm going in." Sakura touched the radio on her ear.

"Are you crazy! Sasuke don't just run in there! Sasuke..!" Sakura shouts in the radio before she shakes her head running straight to the forest.

Sasuke moved his way through the grass and the bushes hearing the sounds of metal. He saw two bodies moving in swift motion and one was holding a sword. The other male was holding a kunai while his coat flapped around his frame making him look like he was flying. He noticed the hair color with his eyes narrowing. 'Itachi…' He thought to himself pulling out his small sword.

"It seems you have somewhat took an understanding." Itachi said to the blonde.

"I do not understand." He told Itachi.

"You are weaker than before." Those words made Naruto become silent.

A large blast of wind surrounded the area and his eyes were flashing blood red.

"I have not weakened." He growls.

Sasuke grits his teeth watching before he saw Itachi dash at Naruto before he appeared.

"Naruto...!"

"Sasuke…!"

Sakura ran towards the forest before her eyes widen. The forest was on fire and she gasped pulling out her fan. She saw the trees burning down while she looked around.

"Sasuke…! Sensei..!" She screams over the radio while she began to make some hand signs trying to put out the fire.

"Sakura..! Find Sasuke and Naruto…! Help is on their way!" She turned to see Kakashi and a few shinobi putting out the fire.

"Yes sensei!" She nods and saw a pathway that was not touched by the fire yet.

She ran her way down the path looking around before she runs her way to the river. She saw the river being covered by the fire while she saw two people on the ground. Her eyes widen.

"Kakashi-sensei! I found them!" Kakashi nods his head listening.

"Their conditions?"

"Both unconscious." Sakura saw the fire had yet to reach the two while she saw the forest burst in flames.

"I see you are Sakura Haruno." Her body flinched pulling out her kunai.

"You think that will defeat me." Itachi said being near her.

"What did you do to them?" She growls at him looking away remembering from what Naruto told is to never look at the man's eyes.

"Just a little talk of some sorts, I must take my leave." Sakura held her ground being in relief that he left before she looked over the two.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" She shook their bodies before Naruto stirred.

"Sakura-san…" He whispers.

"What happened?" Sakura asks and Naruto did not reply.

"Sakura…!"

Sakura talks to Kakashi over the radio while she made some hand signs when her hand glows green placing it on Sasuke's forehead closing her eyes hoping it will work. Immediately help came and neither Sasuke nor Naruto ever spoke of the incident again.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade faced Naruto looking at him.

"You will be on a mission for the next two years." Tsunade said and Naruto faced her.

"I understand Hokage-sama."

**~End of Chapter 19~**

A/N: Well for one this is an entry chapter if you are ever wondering. I am busy with college and so on. I hope this will suit your tastes for awhile. The next chapter is currently in writing and will not be posted till probably next month. For one; those who are flaming my writing and do not like the way I write. I appreciate your comments and therefore will not be offended by one. However, this is not a profession and I merely do this for fun. If you do not like the story then please do not read. Take care and please review if you do not mind.


	21. Years

Chapter 20 Years

Mizu: ….Whatever just read….

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and such.

**Initiate Story: **

The whole large city of Konoha was bustling with people moving to and fro. Families held groceries and other necessities while people who worked as a shinobi were busy on doing minimal missions of assisting the city. Some were held on patrol while others stood in hidden shadows watching the people walk by making sure that there were no unnecessary situations about to happen. In the large tower among the middle of Konoha, people inside were busy answering calls, changing stations, assisting the Hokage and so many others. A young female with dark red hair walked among the halls holding a file in her hand wearing a Jounnin uniform while her hair was tied up in a bun. She walked to the large office seeing a young woman asleep on the desk with bottles of sake lying around.

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up. It's already morning." The young girl said setting down the files while she cleaned up the desk quietly throwing away the sake bottles.

"Five more minutes, please." Tsunade whispered snoring once again while the young girl sighed shaking her head.

"Wake up now. You have to look through these files and make sure you sign the correct documents. Shizune-san is already at the hospital tending to most of the patients and I took the ordeal to handle most of your paper work." She told before Tsunade sighed and opened her eyes rubbing them slowly taking out a large yawn.

"Fine, fine… I will work on them. There are not much recent missions lately is there?" Tsunade looked at the new file that was on her desk after it was being cleaned.

"None at all, everything is been bent on fixing Konoha and recently we have established an alliance with the Sand Country. So far, there are no new recent activities that we should be concerned about."

"Good to know, how is your fellow of a teammate. What was his name? Sasuke Uchiha, how is he?" Tsunade asks her.

"He is busy patrolling around the borders and the north entrance." She replied to her teacher.

"Alright, I will call you when I need you. You may proceed going home if you like. Tell the Uchiha that he may be relieved of his duty for now." Tsunade waved her off.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She bowed.

"Take care, Sakura." She nods and left the large office.

She walks down the hall going out of the large tower letting her hair down walking to the north entrance greeting some people as she passed by. Finally reaching the entrance she saw her teammate leaning on the wall with his arms crossed closing his eyes.

"You sleep on the job?" Sakura said before she noticed her teammate open his eyes looking at her.

"I was not." He told and Sakura held a gentle smile.

"I know. Tsunade-sama said that you may go home for the day." She stood next to him.

"Alright, I will go now to give my report." He waves her bye before he fades away.

"Nothing new at all happened lately since he left for that mission over two years ago. I wonder how he is doing." She whispers to herself before she walked her way home opening the door of her house.

She recalled when he was given that mission and how she told him that they will meet again after his mission was complete. She sat in her kitchen table circling her fingers around sighing in thought looking out her window.

"_I am going to a mission for the next two years." He told his team in a emotionless tone. _

"_Two years?" She whispers out loud holding a concerned look._

"_Two years is a bit too long for a mission is it not?" Her other teammate said and she nods._

"_What kind of mission is it?" She asks him._

"_Confidential." He told her._

"_Oh… Well I guess when you come back, we should celebrate together right?" She said to him and he nods._

"_I… I would enjoy such an occasion." He said putting a lopsided smile that he learned. _

"_It's a deal." She clapped her hands._

"Two years have already passed." She whispers to herself before she stood up and cleaned her home for the day.

He exited the large building taking off his mask walking down the streets to his home. He fixed his home and allowed to let his teammate over whenever she liked. Their teacher was out in a mission of some sort while he was put on patrol which was just wasting his time, as he puts it. He entered his home taking off some of his gear that he would not need putting them away neatly in its appropriate places. He waited for time to pass looking at his clock only to see it was day time still. He was about to have his lunch soon and he sets down his mask quietly. He wondered what happened to his other teammate during those two years.

"Humph, none of my business…" He told to himself before he would go outside to train.

On the outside of Konoha stood a young man walking down the paths of the forest going towards the western entrance. His cape covered and soiled with blood from the missing Nins he had discovered and killed. His mask was set on his face slightly lopsided showing his deep azure eyes. His pack was carried on his back while he walked slowly to the large city. It had been two years since he was in that bustling town. He wondered how much has changed and how much he had changed during those two years.

"State your name." One of the attendants asked him once he entered the gate.

"Tsuki Kitsune." He told and the man looked up in shock before nodding to him.

"You may proceed and nice to see you again." They told him while he nods to him walking his way to the large tower.

He saw the many families moving out of his way talking amongst them on how bloody his outfit was. He did not pay any mind to what they were saying before he walked to the large yellow tower. He entered the building seeing a young girl with black, silk like hair greets him.

"Good afternoon and what is your name?" She asks him being fully aware of who was leaving and entering the building for safety purposes.

"Tsuki Kitsune." He told using his ANBU pen name.

"Oh… Please precede Kitsune-san." She told him before he walked up the stairs holding a pack in his right arm.

He looked at the two ANBU that stood at the door guarding it before he nods to them.

"She is currently meeting with someone." They told him and he replied that he will wait for when she is ready to speak with him.

After all, he was gone for two years. What more can it do if they can wait for another 5 minutes or so?

"Good work, Kakashi." Tsunade said after reading the scroll.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." He told taking off his mask holding it in his hand.

"You may take a week off to rest up your body and also catch up." Tsunade ordered while she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yes madam." He told and sensed the presence outside.

"Seems like he has completed his mission quite early don't you say?" Kakashi told Tsunade who looked at him confused.

"What are you ta-"She saw the door open and saw him entering the room.

"Hokage-sama…." The figure said and bows his head in greeting while his mask fell to the ground.

"How long has it been?" Kakashi whispered to the person.

"Two years." He replied before picking up his mask holding it in his left hand.

His clothes bloody tattered with some patches of cloth that had been sowed together. His arms covered in bloody bandages with his neck well bandaged. His hair framing parts of his face while his eyes were shown through his hair. The eyes held a deeper color than before and held much more depth within them. His face still blank like the years before but had slowly loosened up to show a gentle smile once every now and then. His cape ripped from the bottom to parts on the side.

"It has been so long. Shall I call the rest of our team?" Kakashi looks at Tsunade who nods.

"While you do so, keep it a secret. I must speak with him about the mission." She said and the gray haired man nods disappearing with a touch of smoke.

"I have increased some alliances with Sand and walked around the Earth country. I have also seen some rouge ninja's and have thus eliminated them. I have recently arrived from a battle thus I might need to see a medical Nin regarding some of the injuries that I have taken." He said before he pulled out a bloody scroll.

"Thank you. Please set it down on my desk also take a rest from your long trip. Let me see to your injuries. Take off your coat and show me where you have been bleeding." She stood from her desk walking over to him who has taken a seat onto the large couch that was placed in the corner of the room.

He did as he was told pointing out to the injuries he had sustained during the earlier fight with many of the rouge ninja's during his walk back to Konoha. He held a calm expression while she ran her hand through his body healing the most serious wounds. She checked over him again before handing him a new set of shinobi clothes to replace the bloody tattered ones he was wearing.

"Tsunade-sama is asking for us?" Sakura asks Kakashi while Sasuke was leaning on her door frame.

"Yes madam." Kakashi salutes to her while she shakes her head going inside her home letting the two inside getting herself ready.

Sasuke sat on the couch looking around the room in silence like he always did crossing his arms together in a calm position. Kakashi stood there reading the perverted book that his students are still currently trying to take away from him. She exited her room once she was ready while they moved their way back to the large tower as Sakura insisted that it's better for them to take the longer route suggesting that they should be healthier that way.

"We have arrived since Hokage-sama has called us." Sasuke looks at the ANBU who stands away from the door.

"I guess they arrive quicker than intended to be." Tsunade said with her chin resting upon her hands.

He sat there with a calm look staring at the door seeing that it was opening slowly. He saw the two members of his team seeing how much they have changed. He saw that Sakura was a bit taller and grew her hair out instead of letting it stay shorter. He saw that the color had somehow darkened making her hair look more of a dark reddish tone to it. Her body has changed over the years looking more of a woman like the ones he has read during his missions. Her outfit a color red with a dark shinobi pants with a Jounnin vest hanging on top of her long sleeve red shirt. His other teammate has grown taller as well with his hair slightly longer than before. His frame well built and toned from long days of training. He seemed to have a more mature look to his features as well as his other teammate. His hair always standing in some sort of odd fashion but was toned down letting his bangs cover his facial features. Both worn a Jounnin vest over their shirts and hitate tied around their necks letting their hair cover their faces.

"Shishou-san, you called us?" She asked her sensei who nods to them.

"I'm sure you remember your third teammate." The two nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, he is still on a mission." Sasuke looks at his teammate.

"He is back." Tsunade told.

The two worn shocked expressions on their faces.

"Where is he?" Sasuke shouts out.

"He is sitting right over there." She points to the prone figure who was sitting there calmly watching them.

Sakura's eyes widened like a deer facing a car lights in shock. She covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"NARUTO!" She moved to her teammate hugging him tightly.

Instead of being shocked and flinched like he did before, he slowly wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

**~End of Chapter 20~**

A/N: Hi everyone and here is the next chapter! I am in writing spirits now since I am relaxing for now. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will probably be around the next month or so. Please read and review!


	22. Moment

Chapter 21 Moments

Mizu: Hi!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and characters. Yea…

**Initiate Story: **

"Two years has been too long!" She yells while they sat at a table in a large restaurant.

People were enjoying one another talking while waiters were busy serving and entertaining the customers. Besides many of the tables stood a large bar that many people would go to socializing with one another either be it civilians or shinobis.

"Yes. It has been awhile." He replied to her holding his drink in his hands.

They were spending time as a team within the restaurant after the small meeting at the office. The Hokage was watching the group interact with one another saying that they will go to a restaurant. He followed suit after being told that he had to give a full report by the next week but know who he was, the report would arrive to her in no later than 2 days. He watched her talk about the past two years while the others were busy listening or eating the food that was served to them. He had already taken his fill of his food while holding his drink in his hand.

"You can drink wine? You even know what wine is!" His female teammate shouts.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the content that is sustained within the drink." He told calmly surprising them.

"Sakura, you are a bit too noisy here."

"Ah sorry sensei, I was just merely surprised is all." She apologized laughing nervously.

He held his silence like the times watching the people around him scanning their every movements. He held the wine glass in his hand taking a sip before people moved on around the restaurant.

"What are your plans now?" Sakura looks at Naruto.

"I am to revert back to my home and report to Hokage-sama." He told setting down his glass.

"Oh, it's late already no? Sasuke, what are your plans?" Sasuke looks at her.

"Training…." He replied and saw Naruto slowly stand.

"Good night and see you all tomorrow." He told and left.

"Sensei…." Sakura watched his back as he left.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Something seems to be different than before." She whispers softly.

"I cannot put my finger on it though."

"We shall see tomorrow." They all said their good bye after paying the bill and the meal.

He walked to his home slowly opening the door seeing the place like it was years ago. His hand held the door handle closing it behind him gently. He opened his drawers and closets putting away his necessities while he opened the window. The gentle night breeze entered his room while he quickly dusted everything. He opened his windows wider while he walked to his desk and began writing. He held his head remembering those years while he remembered a female.

"_Your name is?" She smiled at him._

"_Naruto…" He saw that her hair swayed with the wind while he held a kunai close at his side._

"_Nice to meet you, Naruto… Welcome to the Whirlpool Country." Her hand stretched in front of her while she worn a gentle expression. _

_She had a smile on her face while the wind blew around her making her hair move to her right. Her long hair colored by the flames of fire while she smiled at him. Her eyes gentle while she takes his hand. _

"_You are…?" His eyes wide before he reached out to her to grip her hand in his own. _

"_NARUTO!" _

_Blood splashed the floor. His eyes seeing him hold a kunai and her body in his arms. Her body's warmth slowly fading away from his arms... All he could do was stare before him in silence like most of his life. _

"_You are a very gentle man for such a young age." She smiled at him gently._

"_I come from Konoha." They sat together in her home._

"_Konoha… That seems so far from here. Why did you come by?" Her voice hesitant while she looks at him._

_Her hands small holding the brown tea cup gently. He saw that she was smiling at him holding his hand letting go before she showed him around the house talking about her life before. _

"_My husband was so much of a joker. Always laughing and such but now he has moved on to another life." She smiled sadly at him._

"_Do you ever have any children?" She was silent._

"_Yes, I have a son but I do not know if he is still alive." She told him as they were now sitting outside._

_He lay on the grass besides her while she looked down at him. Her face was shadowed by the tree that was next to them. She always wore a gentle smile and the look of joy. _

"_Do you have any parents?" He sat in front of her at her dining table._

"_My parents have died on the day I was born." He told her before she looked concerned._

"_This is known as wine." She showed him a bottle._

"_This is also how you dance and have fun." She showed him a way to stand. _

"_You like to stay here no?" She sat with him. _

"_I'm sorry for leaving you." Her warm hand touching his face gently brushing away the tears that fell from his face…_

"_No… Please… Stay awake." He held her close. _

"_I'm sorry." Her eyes closed._

_Her body was cold in his arms. Her blood littered the floor below her. He saw her face was still gentle and her lips turned into a small smile. A man in front of him laughing while all he could was stare at the prone body in his arms._

"Aaaaaahhhh…!"

He sat up holding his face looking at the wall in front of him. Sweat littered his frame while he still sat in front of his desk. The paper before him still blank like it was last night. His hands shaking under him while he tried to catch his breath before he gazed outside his window seeing the sun was up. His expression was blank and he shakes it off trying to finish off his report before he got himself ready for the day. He was due to be at the yellow tower by an hour from that moment. He finally reached the tower on time wearing a large coat around his frame and a mask in his hand with the other holding his scroll.

"You are?" A woman at the desk was busy handling papers.

"Tsuki Kitsune."

"Please proceed." She told and was back to her paper work.

The door was opened when he entered to see his teammate busy around the large table to wake up the Hokage. Her hands tied with holding papers and throwing away the sake bottles cleaning the table.

"Oh, Naruto you came early." She said exasperated from all the cleaning she had done.

"Would you like some assistance?" He asks calmly to her before he takes the papers in her arms setting them on the desk before helping her with the bottles.

"Thank you, Naruto. I can't believe she is our Hokage." She said and laughed a bit.

"Master, Naruto is here." She said shaking Tsunade's body.

Slowly the older woman was waking up looking at Naruto who stood in front of her desk holding his scroll in his one hand.

"Good morning to you too…" She said stretching her limbs.

"I have my report." He told her handing his scroll to her hand.

"Good, you may leave now." Tsunade shushed them out of her office.

"You work for the Hokage now?" She nods at his question.

"I worked under her immediately after you left. I also work at the hospital and such." She pointed out while they walked down the street.

He heard her continue about the life during the time he was not present. She smiled while she spoke and she made small jokes that he would nod in understanding to. They made their way towards the gates while she still spoke.

"What did you do for those two years?" She asks him as their other teammate stood there listening.

"I did…." His mind wandered to the woman who smiled at him.

"_My name is…" She smiled at him. _

"Naruto…?" Sakura looked at her teammate who was now in thought no longer speaking to her.

"_I found you outside training for so long. Seems like you never had the trouble of catching the flu have you?" She touched his head gently with her cold hands. _

"_You should be more careful. I know that you are a powerful ninja. I know rogue ninja's might be around but many come all at once." His eyes slowly closing feeling exhausted._

"_Your injuries are not yet fully healed."He saw her open her windows while his arms were bandaged lying on top of the blanket. _

"_I am like a mother to you am I?" She touched his neck and his forehead before she smiled at him gently._

"_Good night." She smiled at him._

"I met a young woman in the water Country within a small village." He told and Sakura watched him.

"Did you not go on a mission for gathering information and you also killed many missing Nins right?" He nodded to her.

"I have…" He said and looks at the sky.

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze." He told her and her eyes widen dropping the basket of herbs she was holding. _

"_My name is… My real name is." She smiled at him._

"_Kushina Uzumaki." His eyes widen at her name. _

**~End of Chapter 21~**

A/N: A twist! The next chapter will be up next month! Everyone have a wonderful Christmas and a wonderful New Years! Please read and review!


	23. Change

Chapter 22 Change

Mizu: Hi!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and characters

**Initiate Story: **

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura looks at her teammate who was busy staring at the sky sighing.

"Yes Sakura-san? I am alright." He said to her before Sakura frowned watching him.

She saw how distant his eyes became and how calm he looked while she frowned at him. She never seen such a reaction from him yet she could not point out to whether to question him or not. She never saw how matured his eyes were and how she saw the way he held himself. All she remembered a long time ago, he was more emotionless and there was no recognition of maturity just a blank soul. She did not know what to say or what to think before she saw her other teammate talking to one of the other people who were stationed there.

"No suspicion persons have entered the place?" Sakura asks him with her arms behind her back swinging her body side to side.

"None at all… Just regular traveling civilians…" He looked up to see Sakura facing him sighing to himself.

"What do I owe the pleasure to meet such a person during my station duty?" Sasuke said looking at her while she smiled.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing your job. Naruto is over there." She pointed to the blonde male who was watching the two.

"Humph." Sasuke walked back to his spot talking to someone else.

"Sasuke seems to have patrol duty?" Naruto spoke while Sakura jumped at his voice.

"Oh yes. He had that since he had turned to a Jounnin." Sakura walks with Naruto grabbing his arm bringing him somewhere else.

"See you later Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved him bye while he huffed watching people pass by.

"Sakura-san, is there some place you wish to bring me?" Naruto no longer flinched at her holding his arm before he saw that they have arrived at the training grounds.

"Let's train." Sakura told him letting go before she placed on some black gloves.

Naruto stares at her before he nods and takes off his coat only wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some pants matching it. He worn a small pack tied around his waist tying his headband around his neck before he pulled out a kunai. She stood there her hands up in a fighting stance staring at him while he smirks putting away his kunai.

"No time limit?" He asks her while she shakes her head at him.

"I want to see how much I can keep up with you." Sakura said and he smirks nodding.

Before he could say something to what she had told she was running towards him quickly throwing her arm up ready to punch him. He immediately dodged away jumping away before she turned her body all the way around dashing him again not losing any footing. He immediately moved his body away from her punches ducking his head jumping to the side as her fist collided with a log next to a tree. He saw her punch through the log before he snapped his fingers.

"Where…?" Sakura turns her head to look around not seeing him anywhere.

"Not above me or behind me. Not on either side of me." She smirks and brought down her fist to the ground while he jumped to the air.

"Good work." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura moved her body towards him making him put his arms up before she brought her leg around kicking him hard.

He jumped away holding his side while he smirks. He brought his hands up in a stance before he smirks and appearing behind Sakura bringing down his kunai. Her eye caught the kunai side stepping before she kicked it away. Astonished he jumped away pulling out another kunai.

"Your Taijutsu seems to have greatly increased since then." He told her putting another lopsided smile towards her.

She smiled back and would pull out her own kunai. Immediately there were sounds of clashing kunai being heard within the training grounds while towards the end both were out of breath.

"You have trained sufficiently during these past years haven't you?" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I have. I don't want to be known as the weak one among the group." She smiled triumphantly.

"Heh…" He runs towards her before his body fades.

She turned her heads around her side before she felt a breath among her neck. Blushing she slammed her hands together screaming.

"**Kaze no Yaiba: Wind Blade!**" She shouts out and he blinks in shock getting his arms slashed jumping back.

"Good work." He said his arms bleeding while she held her neck.

"Don't try that again." She told him before getting back to her original fighting stance.

"I do not und-"Sakura shakes her head blushing more.

"A girl never likes a man to sneak up behind them and breathe next to their neck! It's highly embarrassing!" She screams at him before her kunai was thrown at him while he dodged.

His mind replayed the times before while he saw her smiling at him.

"_Hahaha…! You have such fun teammates!" She laughed at him slapping her hands down on her lap while they sat around her table._

_Her home was like that of a cottage with wooden walls and wooden furniture. Her couch was comfy and not wooden yet it was very hard. It was not soft like the other sofas he had sat upon when he hanged around his teammate's home. Her home left a homely feeling that a person could easily relax and fall asleep. He watched her amused expression while she enjoyed some herbal tea while speaking with him. She laid out some hot coco for him to drink while outside the ground was blanketed in white. She told him it was snow and he saw how gentle it fell to the ground. _

"_Two teammates named Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha?" He nods at her question while she sipped her drink._

"_I know of an Uchiha. I believe I know his mother named Mikito Uchiha no?" He nods to her. _

"_I am well aware of their family for quite some time madam." He replied to her while her gentle smile fell._

"_I told you who I am already and you have practically lived here for quite some time. Your mission was to last only for two years and you are living here for already almost a year. You may call me yo-"_

"_I may call you my mother; however, I am not well adapted to saying such a word. Besides you have left me alone for quite some time." Her frown marred her face while he saw her eyes cast away from him._

"_Ku-"She looks at him with serious eyes._

"_Call me mom." She told him._

"_But I-"_

"_I am not taking no for an answer. I have many things to explain and many years to attach to you but I do not have such time. I was glad to see that you are alive and I was glad to know that you were able to find me. I am happy that you stayed here with me." Her hands gripped the cup tightly. _

"_You must be careful out there in the shinobi world. There is someone out there and you must be very careful." He watched her expression._

"_I am going to mother you like you never experienced before." A smile was back upon her face while she held his hand. _

_He was always out with her in her small garden that was outside of the house towards the side. He saw her small frame pick up the herbs and care for each plant individually with such care that he could not turn his eyes away. _

"_These are rosemary and also some herb roots." She points out to him while he nods to her. _

"_You have to take out the weeds and make sure that they are given enough water and sunlight." She told him grabbing his hand and laying it upon the leaves. _

"_You have to treat each plant with care." She smiled at him. _

"Naruto…?" His eyes saw Sakura before him with concerned eyes.

"Sakura-san…?" He said and he was on a bed of some sort.

"Where am I?" He asks and she sighed.

"You passed out apparently but that was strange." Sakura shakes her head.

"Never mind that, are you feeling alright?" She asks him while she placed a hand to his forehead.

"I am feeling well thank you." He said to her and she nods.

"That's good to know. Just rest here and it's the doctor's orders or rather mine." She left the room quietly while he laid his head back down.

He smelled the blood that creep around the hospital with a sting of death within its wake. He sat up looking out the window while he frowned. He saw how pale he looked and turned his head to the door. He closed his eyes and puts his head back on the pillow.

"Mother…."

He fell asleep for the night.

"Oh you are awake now? How are you feeling?" He saw a doctor look at him holding a large clipboard while he blinks once or twice.

"I feel fine." He replied before the doctor nods and took off an IV from his hand.

"You may take a leave if you like. Just be more careful when you are out training." He saw the doctor left dressing himself up leaving the hospital.

Questions ran through his mind and all he could think about was go to the Hokage Tower. Passing through the crowds he saw Sasuke and Sakura among the people but only to ignore them. He heard them calling him out but he ignored them and began to walk to the tower. He walked past the desk and up the stair case walking to the large door. He saw Tsunade sitting among the table busy with papers before she looked up noticing his presence.

"Oh Naruto, I heard that you were in the hos-"

He opened his mouth before she could utter another word.

"Did you know that my mother was still alive?" Her eyes widen at his question.

"How did you know?" Her voice hesitant looking at him with confused eyes wondering why he had asked such a question.

"I lived with her for the past 2 years."

All silence fell upon the room.

**~End of Chapter 22~**

A/N: Hi everyone and the next chapter will be up next month! Please review!


	24. Truth

Chapter 23 Truth

Mizu: Hello

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters are owned by Masashi Kimimoto.

**Initiate Story:**

"What…?"

He stood there facing him while she could not say another word just facing him. The silence was still somewhat lingering after her whisper. He began to take a seat on a chair that was facing her desk. Her desk littered with piles of papers and things to sign even a large red stamp among the mountain of work. A few bottles of sake fell among the papers wetting them or some on the floor. She blinks catching herself while she fixed herself.

"How did you find her?" He looked away.

"I was in the Water Country fighting against bandits and working on my mission. I faced a whole group of thugs and many other missing shinobis while they attacked me. I was weakened and out of chakara when they used a blinding jutsu. Immediately I fell unconscious…"

_His eyes slowly opened and pain marred his face while his body was bandaged up only leaving part of his waist not bandaged. He saw a wooden ceiling immediately sitting up feeling immense pain shot up his back. He gritted his teeth while holding his side looking around the room to see many household items. The room itself looked very calming with wooden walls and furniture. He slept on some sort of futon and the floor was colored in a green tatami mat. _

"_Oh, you have woken up? How are you feeling?" A young woman with blood red hair walked into the room holding a tray of bandages and some water. _

"_My injuries…" He saw her smile and she looks at him._

"_I tended to your injuries and found you among the rubble near the bushes of the forest. You were beaten up badly and left to die based on the large puddle of blood on the ground around you. I saw that you were in a large battle. Around these parts many known battles that you might have faced happened here and even more badly than what you been through." She said setting down the tray seating on her knees. _

_She dumped a small cloth in a large water bin squeezing out the rest of the excess water. She saw him look at her while she placed a gentle smile. _

"_Lie down and rest." She said to him pushing him back gently on the bed. _

_Once his head rested upon the pillow blackness began to appear around him. The next time he had woken up she was not home nor was there any sign of her around her cabin. He saw that most of his injuries were already healed and that he might have to make his way back home. Fixing his belongings he saw a small set of clothes and a small note while he dressed himself. He finally fixed himself and left the cabin gently closing the door. He walked down the pathway walking to the entrance of the village._

"I was about to leave when she stopped me." He said looking at Tsunade who watched him.

"She finally told me who she was…"

_He heard a small voice behind him as he turns his head. She stood there holding a basket of herbs while her clothes were ruffled and dirty. Her hair laid past down her shoulders and she smiles at him holding the basket._

"_You are to take your leave?"She asked him and he takes a nod._

"_I thank you for your hospitality and for healing me." He told and she smiled at him._

"_I believe you should have stayed longer." He heard before he turned to face her. _

"_Your name is…?" She asks him and he looks at her. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze…" Her basket full of herbs collapsed from her grip as she faced him in shock. _

_She puts a gentle smile and looks at him before she takes a step towards him. There were very few people around them the whole time. _

"_Naruto…" He saw that her hair swayed with the wind while he held a kunai close at his side._

"_Nice to meet you, Naruto… Welcome to the Whirlpool Country." Her hand stretched in front of her while she worn a gentle expression. _

_She had a smile on her face while the wind blew around her making her hair move to her right. Her long hair colored by the flames of fire while she smiled at him. Her eyes gentle while she takes his hand. _

"_You are…?" His eyes wide before he reached out to her to grip her hand in his own. _

"_My name is…" She held his hand in her own before she reached to hug him. _

"_My real name is…" He blinks confused at her embrace._

"_Kushina Uzumaki…" His eyes widen while she holds him close._

"_I get to see you once more…" He pulled his arms up to embrace her back holding her close to him closing his eyes. _

_Her hair swayed to the side and he wondered that the smell she had was that of only a parent could muster. She smiled at the embrace before she lets go touching his face._

"_So much like your father…" Her fingers caressed his cheek and she tears up hugging him once again. _

The whole room was filled with tension and he sat there holding his hands on his lap looking at the desk before him. He saw her eyes saddened a bit and she sighed looking away. Her eyes distant and he looked back to his lap.

"I am glad to know that you met her. How is she? She might be tending to herbs as we speak right?" Tsunade finally said and he looked down at his lap.

"She…" His mind flashed to remembering the blood.

Her eyes closed and her mouth in a gentle smile while her body grew cold. Her clothes that were dressed in white were colored by the liquid of her life. A hole in her stomach with slashes on her arms with a bit of blood trickling down her lips dropping to the floor below. He saw his hands were shaking and a person before him was laughing. Mocking him for the precious loss that he just had only acquired, he felt his tears fall down his face.

"Naruto…" He closed his eyes.

"She died…" He whispers.

"What…? When? Where…?" Tsunade could not believe him.

Naruto looks up and tears streaked his face.

"Two months before I was due to come back. She was killed…" He told and Tsunade covered her mouth in shock.

Quickly she stood and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his shoulder holding him close. She closed her eyes and felt guilt run through her veins finally hearing him cry. The door creaked behind them and she looks up seeing a person looking at them. Fixing herself she walked to the door and Naruto wiped his tears.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asks walking to the door seeing the person.

"Done with your patrol duty?" He saw the prone figure nod before he placed on a mask.

"I shall take my leave." He said and fades away.

He sat among the heads of the Hokage Mountain over looking Konoha. So many happenings took place during those two years. He saw his two teammates below talking amongst one another socializing while he sat there over looking towards the sun rise.

"This is rare to find you here. When have you started hanging around here?" He heard someone say behind him.

"Kakashi…" He whispered.

"Not long ago. Besides this place there is not much… Noise around here that might disrupt me…" He takes off his mask and he saw his somewhat teacher take a small seat beside him.

"I am soon going on to a mission of some sort, classified as always." Kakashi said and he looks at his teacher.

"I am to be concerned of such a mission because…?" He asks before him a hand touched his face making him confused.

"Naruto…" His eyes dimmed and he closed them.

"_A kiss…? You ask me what a kiss is…." He saw her laugh at him while she settles herself down on a small blanket._

_He sat there watching her pick a flower while she smiles at him. _

"_You found someone that interests you?" She asks handing him a small flower. _

_The flower was a bright color with little petals and she looked at him gently. _

"_Does it mean of any sort?" He asks her. _

"_Depends on the person, it is usually the sign of affection." She smiled at him._

"_Affection…?" _

"_To love…" _

His eyes are wide open and he breathes hard looking around the room. He sat up and saw that he was in his own room. He touched his lips and saw that no one was around before he puts his feet on the floor walking to the hallway. The lights were off and the time was that of night time. He stood at his living room and stands there.

"Naruto, you are awake?" He turned his head to see Sasuke standing there holding a candle.

"Sasuke… What are you doing in my home?" He said and Sasuke looks at him.

"Naruto… You seem tired." He looks at the room and saw that it was night time.

"Kakashi brought you here from the fourth Hokage's stone head." He looked at Sasuke.

"I see…" He said and walked back to his room and rested.

"Affection….?" He whispers and drifts to sleep.

"_I love you Naruto and that's the truth." _

**~End of Chapter 23~**

A/N: Hello everyone and yea… Next chappie is going to up soon.


	25. Memories

Chapter 24 Memories

Mizu: Hi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters seriously…

**Initiate Story:**

She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed looking out her window seeing the bright light before getting herself ready for the day. Once she tied her hair up in a bun while she tugged her clothes on. Emerald eyes scanning the gloves upon the rack before placing one inside a pocket leaving the humble abode they call home. She walks down the street seeing many people busy with shopping groceries and other necessities while passing by the crowds.

"Always on time now aren't you?" She told the person who was leaning against the rail calmly while his expression emotionless like always.

"Good morning Sakura-san." He told her and bowed his head in greeting.

"Sakura you are here too." She turned her head to the other voice at the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said and smiles at him.

"Do we have a mission or something?" Sasuke said unsure of what else to say and the blonde hair of the team looked up.

"Kakashi is to report to a mission that is highly classified but I believe we shall take our leave to the Hokage tower." He told and they nodded following before they all faded into dust.

"Welcome Jounnin Team 7." She said and looks at the group.

"You have a mission to send this scroll to the water country." An unknown expression crossed his face before it was back to its blank features.

"We shall accept the mission." He told and takes the scroll placing it inside his pockets.

"Report to the gate in an hour..." He told his teammates who nodded before they all faded with using different elements.

Naruto's was that of a gust of wind that shadowed his body before he was clearly gone from view. Sakura held one of a cherry blossom that surrounded her body leaving a gentle fragrance around the room. Sasuke was that of fire where a spark of fire appeared in the middle of his body consuming him warming the room up for those who were chilled by Naruto's wind. She crossed her arms across her frame with a concerned look upon her face hoping that everything will be well. Among the three they were in their own homes getting themselves ready specifically packing their items in their own order. Clatter was heard in each of their rooms before a sound of a zipper was heard as well. The houses were locked as they walked towards the gates.

"Shall we take our leave?" Sakura said softly while the doors opened in the gate as they walked through the gate into the forest.

Jumping through the trees they jogged their way to the Water Country while hours began to have passed. Night began to fall upon the group before they found a place to camp for the night. The night began to set in while they each took a sleep for the night while one kept watch. He sat there noting the surroundings knowing that the place was safe enough to be left alone before he jogged to a nearby plain. He saw a large cave before him while his chest began to ache before taking a step towards the cave seeing ice around the walls. His mouth tightened while walking inside more before he saw blood stains have stayed upon the walls and flooring. A chilly breeze entered the cave while his eyes could not be away from one large blood stain. He saw the red color and turned his head away frowning.

"Kushina…"

He walked to the wall before grasping the wall and slumped to the floor feeling emotions dawn upon him while he tears up. He sat there for some time while he recalled her voice and sighed before he left the cave.

"I…" His face turned away before he jogged his way back to the camp seeing his team still resting in the tents.

Facing the fire he puts it out resting for the night. Morning came by and the raven was the first to wake up.

"Naruto…?" He walked to the log besides the fire seeing the blonde asleep besides the log using a large coat to warm him up.

He waited and just thought of freshening himself up before waking up everyone else. He watched a small river pass them by while he washed his face grabbing something to eat bringing it to the camp making a small fire cooking the food. The heat warmed up the blonde who later woke up from the heat.

"Let's g-"A soft lip touched his.

"_Affection…?" _

"_To love and care for one person more than your own. You will find one in the future. Maybe you will be a Hokage as well." Her smile was gracious and he nods in her statement. _

"_I wonder what Hokage's are to do?" She wraps an arm around his side holding him close to her. _

"_They are to love and protect their own country. To put down his life for those who he cares about more than his well being…" She whispers and looks at Naruto. _

"_Maybe you will be a great Hokage like your father. Not a weapon of Konoha but a wonderful person who will protect everyone. Do you wish to be human?" He looks at the sky leaning his head against her. _

"_Yes…" She smiles. _

"_Then become Hokage and you will know what it is like…" She whispers kissing his cheek. _

His eyes opened and he looks at Sasuke before turning his head seeing the raven brush his hands against his cheek touching his hair. He turned red from the contact knowing that he was blushing before the raven let's go telling the female of the group to wake up. He too, got himself ready packing his coat and putting out the fire leaving towards the water country.

"Naruto, you had your mission around here right?" He nods stopping in the middle of the forest.

"I met a woman here and…" He looked away before rustling sounds were heard among the trees.

"Bandits…" He whispered and each of them got themselves ready to fight.

"I see some small fry that I might have fun with!" One shouts above them.

"Two males and a female friend in the group totaling to about three people to fight… I want to take on the female!"

"No! I want the female." Naruto moved his way back to Sakura holding a sword up ready to defend her.

"Oh blonde wants to play." A low voice told and he grits his teeth.

"Come out." He told his eyes serious.

Sasuke turned to defend Sakura's side as well while Sakura held her fan up.

"Uzumaki…" Naruto's eyes widen at the voice before a group of bandits attacked at once.

His eyes widen blocking away one slashing them away turning his head to side the making his sword flip to his other hand slashing another. Sasuke got himself ready pushing away a few of the bandits around them.

"Kaze no Jutsu: Sakura! (1)" A bunch of cherry blossom petals surrounded the enemies before dispelling and turning into a bunch of kunai raining down.

She used the fan to blow away the enemies holding it close to her while her eyes were serious almost looking blood red to the foes while she used a genjutsu. Naruto saw how she had greatly improved before he saw a person who was familiar immediately blocking himself.

"I see you are still alive after killing our leader!" He fell back landing on the ground his eyes in shock.

"Move backs everyone!" They shouted out leaving the team with only a few minor injuries.

"Naruto…!" Sakura runs to her teammate healing some scratches which was only left on the cheek.

"They seem to have known you." Sasuke said dusting himself.

"Yes…" Naruto grabs his pack.

His back turned against them and Sakura frowned concerned.

"Naruto…" She tried to touch him only to be shocked at what he told.

"I met my mother here." He told.

"What…?"

**~End of Chapter 24~**

A/N: Next chapter is going to be up in a month! Read and Review please!

Kaze no Sakura: A breeze of Sakura petals fall to the floor before turning into kunai slashing the foes in all directions.

R&R


	26. Wishes

Chapter 25 Wish

Mizu: Hello everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters.

**Initiate Story: **

He stood there and she walked over to him while he showed the way to a small cabin. The cabin was worn down with few of the wood pieces have been all but chipped away. He pushed the door slowly as it creaked under the push. He smelled the aroma of mold and dust seemed to thicken in the air. He saw all the old furniture seeing some pans and cups never used. Cob webs have somehow surrounded the kitchen. Sakura coughed at all the dust before telling them to open the windows so that air can pass on through.

"Your mother lived here?" He heard the raven say and he could only nod seeing the tatami mat covered in dust.

She walks inside taking off her shoes despite that her feet will be covered in dust anyways. She opened a few doors as the cabin was so small. She opened one door to see it was a nicely decorated bedroom with small pictures. She saw a photo of a woman holding a small child. The child had blonde hair and its mouth was opened in a silent scream most likely crying. He took a seat on a worn down chair as the raven can only watch.

"Naruto…." She walked back to the other two holding the photo handing it to him.

"I think you should keep this."

He took the small frame and saw her smiling while holding the child. He rubbed his finger against the frame. He held it before placing it securely in his pocket before searching the whole house to look forward to something. He walked inside what supposedly the master bedroom was showing a large bed with nice linen cloth. He ran his hands through the sheets seeing a small journal plop down to the ground. He sat down turning the pages around the small journal.

"This is Naruto's mother's home then." Sasuke whispers and Sakura nodded.

"She lived her for quite some time I believe. Water Country is very near to where we are so she can just come and visit at any time." She said and reached to look around the photos.

Sasuke could only watch in sorrow seeing Naruto was busy reading a small journal. He walked over to the blonde in concern taking a seat next to him. He saw the blonde had already finished with the book and stood up.

"We shall continue the mission." He told in a serious tone before his teammates nodded.

"This place looks so much like a ghost town." Sakura said softly looking around seeing that there was hardly anyone around.

The town was silent except the breeze that was around them that kicked up some dust. He turned to see a lot of the townspeople that he saw in the past had somewhat left the town. Sakura walked forward and saw that some of the crops were about to die from the sudden heat.

"We should camp here for the night." She said softly to the two who nodded and they took up some place in the cabin.

Morning came to pass with the blonde one of the group being the first to wake once the sun has risen. She saw her teammate looking through the house in quiet contemplation before she fixed herself and turned to look outside. She sighed and wondered if the mission was near to be over considering they were already at the water country.

"Sasuke-kun, time to wake up… It's already morning." She explained to her other teammate who finally woke up before he too got ready.

She saw the blonde male walk back inside the house suited up in his ninja gear walking to the two nodding in greeting. They all walked out of the cabin while Naruto closed his eyes and turned away.

"We can visit…" Sakura said gently and there was no reply from the blonde but she saw the tense shoulders of him relaxed at her statement.

"You know of the bandits here?" Sasuke asks nodding his head towards the forest.

"I am well aware of them."

"Let's just finish the mission and get back to Konoha."

"Yes sir!"

The wind passed by them while they jumped from tree to tree finally seeing the village of the known Water Country coming to view. They saw a few of the Shinobi that stood at the door way. Naruto landed on his two feet quietly pulling out the scroll.

"What is your business here?"

"We are here on a mission." Sasuke said before Naruto could reply something.

"Where are you from?"

"Konohagakure… It is located within the Fire Country." Sakura pointed out.

"…."

They slowly took the scroll from the group and asked if they would like to stay for the night before Sasuke insisted that they must be on their way. Sakura and Naruto nodded before they started to head back to Konoha.

"This mission is too easy to be a B rank." Sakura explained and they all nodded.

"There must be a reason for it."

"We shall quickly head our way back to Konoha."

"We should before it hits dark."

Night began to fall and they were already at the border of the Fire Country with each of them agreeing to camp for the night. He sat beside the fire watching his teammates asleep in their sleeping bags. He held a large branch in his hand poking the fire quietly. He closed his eyes remembering his conversation with the young woman with red hair to whom he learned to call "Mother".

"_You know that you are a wind affinity…" Her quiet voice said softly while she sat next to him after they have gathered some herbs._

"_I was trained by the council for as long as I have remembered." He replied and he saw a frown marred her face. _

"_Your father and I only wished that you were to be raised normally." She said and touched his shoulder. _

"_They have taken that from you as well." _

"_I do not know what you mean." He said as she had a pained look in her eyes before they were replaced with a gentle look._

"_You were to be a normal child." She said softly. _

"_I am not normal. I am a monster, a weapon to which I have to serve Konoha for the rest of my life." _

"_You are never a weapon of Konoha. You are not a monster. You are my child, a precious child that has lost the way to live as a normal child." She hugged him close as he flinched before she kissed his cheek._

"_I love you, Naruto." _

_Blood pooled around her frame while her hand touch his cheek before it fell to the ground limply. His eyes would just watch her have a sad smile on her face with her eyes ever so longingly looking at him. He felt a tear at his heart. He held her face and he looked at the man before him as red splashed all over his sight. _

"Naruto…?" He opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing beside him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Sakura…" He said and she nods.

"It is my turn to stand watch." She said to him and he nods before he fixed his bed falling asleep.

He recalled the times she watched her pluck the herbs with such care holding it tenderly. She always had a smile on her face even when she held him. She would always touch him about the things around him and how life was not easy. She would talk about stories and some emotions that he had yet to experience. Every memory was detailed to him that it only ended with the red splashing through his eyes. She turned to see her teammate asleep and she frowned holding a hand to her heart. She worried over him and she only had a hand to her chest. She only hoped for the best. The days that began to follow happened to pass by and they have finally arrived back to Konoha.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered and they passed through the gates.

Naruto would walk past the guards and heads his way to the tower along with his teammates.

"How was the mission?" Tsunade said with her hands intertwined.

"It went well." Naruto replied and Tsunade nodded.

"Go rest and the next mission will be given out two days from now. Leave your reports here tomorrow morning." She told and Naruto clapped his hands together fading.

"Sakura…"

"Yes sir!"

"Sasuke…"

"Madam…"

The two stood there and Tsunade slowly stood up.

"What was his mother's home like?" She asks the two who looked at one another.

"It was peaceful and reassuring. The place was like a ghost town and we had encountered some bandits." Sakura explained and Tsunade nodded.

"Why are you asking sensei?" She asks calmly and Tsunade looked at the window.

"I was shocked to learn that Naruto's mother had finally come in contact with Naruto. I am sure you are well aware of the entity within him."

"Yes sir."

"His mother had quickly left after his father's passing and we have spotted all but her blood sprayed on the ground. I have seen her for quite some time when I was away from Konoha and she forced me to remain silent. She was to return to Konoha once she had learned that her son was the most respected person here in Konoha." Tsunade said and the two looked at her confused at her explanation.

"What is that supposed to mean? Naruto-kun is well respect around here. We know him quite well for the mean time. She could have come back." Sakura said and Tsunade shakes her head.

"I mean as in respected, not feared. Naruto is feared in Konoha to be the trump card and the weapon."

Silence would fill the room. He stood at his balcony of his apartment looking towards the ceiling and wondered what his last conversation of his mother was.

"_You have grown to such a wonderful, young man. I wish your father had seen you." She held his arm close to her despite him flinching._

"_I do not understand…" He said looking at her while she had a smile on her face. _

"_I only wish for one thing." She said and he looked towards the sky._

"_What is it that you wish for?" _

"_I wish that you grown to have many emotions. To find someone you will love." She said and he looks at her. _

"_Emotions are not essential to a shinobi." _

"_Emotions, feelings, love, and happiness are all a part of not being a shinobi. To follow what you are told no matter if blood has stained your hands is what the council taught you, right?" He nods to her explanation. _

"_They are wrong. To feel emotions means you are human. To have emotions means that you can love. That love will make a person have the will to live and grow stronger." She said softly. _

"_Love…?" She hugged him tightly kissing his forehead. _

"_I only wish…" _

A lone tear fell down his face as he held the rail.

"She only wished…"

He whispers.

"_I only wish for one main thing…"_

He clutched at his heart and looked towards the ground.

"_I only wish that you grow up to be a normal human." _

"I am not human nor am I normal."

**~End of Chapter 25~**

A/N: I am sorry for not uploading for quite some time. Life is getting harder by the minute especially for me. I hope that I will be able to write the next chapter by next month. Please review.

R&R


	27. Remains

Chapter 26 Remains

Mizu: Hola!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters!

**~Initiate Story~**

He opened his eyes ever so slowly and turned his face before he sighed. He looked towards the window in his room and saw that it was morning time. He sat up holding his head in thought before he fixed himself towards the table in his room. It was his time to write a mission scroll before he started writing. It was a quiet morning and the area of Konoha remained to be quiet while some were still asleep. She placed her hand gently on her flower holding the petal gently before she tends to it quietly. She sighed and moved her way to her kitchen to drink something to wake her up.

"Tsunade-sama this is the report." A young woman said holding a scroll while in her arms she held a small animal.

"They are on the move." She said closing the scroll.

"Where was there last location?"

"In the _Tetsu no Kuni, _sir. (1)"

"Land of Iron, huh? That is full of samurai is it not?"

"Yes sir. They are moving quickly at the moment. Shall we take caution and not bring _him _outside."

"He is capable to take care of himself. What is he up to at this moment?"

"Currently at home resting from the mission… He is due to meet up his team at any moment."

"Good, move along then."

The bridge was quiet with the wind occasionally blowing hard against the rails. Water was moving under with no problem leaving a rather relaxing sound. There stood someone wearing a large coat and the trees began to wither. The time for harvest was bound to come near and the person fixed the large coat once again. Their birthday was abounding to come soon and they wondered what they will do for the holiday. He was able to spend time with people around his age or stay at his home for the whole day.

"Naruto...!"

"Sakura-san…. Good morning."

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Sakura was smiling next to him wearing long sleeve red shirt.

"I am fine… Thank you."

"That's great. It is getting chilly soon. Autumn had only but just started."

She leaned against the rail next to him and looked to turn at the other end of the bridge stood their other teammate.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

The said person neared them with their hands in their pockets and looked up nodding his head in greeting. Naruto did the same and turned his head opening his mouth.

"Kakashi-san…"

"Mou, Naruto let me at least surprise you."

Naruto kept his mouth quiet not knowing what to reply before Sakura would point out that Kakashi should rather appear like a normal person. They began to rant about Kakashi always coming later than usual. Naruto looked up at the sky closing his eyes.

"_She is here… Come and find her…"_

His eyes snapped open and he looked around wondering what that voice was. He closed his eyes again ignoring the loud noises that surrounded him.

"_Find me…"_

"Naruto…?"

He opened his eyes and turned to see Sakura in front of him with a concerned look to her features. She was worried of why the blonde was suddenly spacing out before he shakes his head.

"Are you sure you are well?"

"I am well, Sakura-san."

Sakura still remain unbelieving yet she had learned that prying the information out of him will cause some problems. She left it alone and wondered what the plan was for the day. Sasuke leaned against the rail noticing how Naruto was no longer paying attention to them. Kakashi thought of it as no surprise yet he still kept an eye on the blonde.

"Kakashi-san, what is the mission for today?"

"Oh!"

Kakashi pulled out a scroll tossing it to them while they each took their own individual scrolls. Sakura was the first to reply.

"A sleep over…?"

Naruto stared at the scroll rather confused on what they meant before he turned to Kakashi.

"What is this gathering?" He asks and Sasuke rolled up the scroll.

"Is this a team bonding exercise?"

"You are correct Sakura! I hope you understand the meaning of this Naruto?"

Naruto remained silent like always before he began to reread the scroll once again.

"I am to settle in a new location?"

"That's a easier way to explain it." Sakura added before she began to dub it down for Naruto to understand.

"I will camp with you both for a few days to gain some social initiation with you to be close?" Sakura nodded.

"You will camp tonight, so all of you children run along to pack your belongings." With that Kakashi disappeared from the three.

"I will see you later tonight." Sakura went off her way to gather her belongings while Sasuke waved at Naruto leaving.

He stood there feeling the breeze next to him while his eyes began to dull.

"_I am here. Find me… Please…"_

His eyes snapped back open before he made some hand signs fading back to his apartment. He turned to see an ANBU member at his door about to knock. Even if the council was not there to take much control over him, they would still supply some of his given food. He nodded to the member who handed him a small bag mostly known for his lunch.

"Take care."

He opened his door noting that there will be hardly anyone more that will visit his home. He started to run the kettle setting up a cup of tea, no thanks to Sasuke who taught him how to make tea. He gradually poured some hot water into the cup before he gladly took a sip feeling the liquid creep down his throat warming up his stomach. He wondered who was that voice in his mind and why were they pleading that he should find them. He looked out his window thinking.

'_Is someone waiting for me?'_

"Naruto…"

He sets down his cup gently opening his door to see his teammate Sakura there smiling at him. He felt that his mouth was bound to twitch but it remained to be still in its blank features. She entered her way into his home setting down a plastic bag.

"I got my belongings already packed and Kakashi told me that we will meet at sun down near the gate." She fixed the bag on the table noticing the paper bag on same surface.

"Oh, someone already came to give you lunch."

The team was told by Kakashi on how is living conditions were like. Sakura remained to be concerned and decided that she would pitch in on helping Naruto on his eating habits concerned that the council did not feed him enough. Sasuke as always remained to be impassive; however, he began to drop by a number of times to check up on the blonde's condition.

"Only a plain sandwich is your lunch time food? Are you kidding me? This is not a suitable food for a growing boy!"

She began to work her way around the kitchen deciding of what to cook for the said blonde while he watched feeling what the word was: amused by her actions. He sets down his cup of tea opening the lunch he was provided with taking a bite.

"I will stuff you more. What is your food here? I can see that Sasuke has provided you quite a number of selections of teas."

Sasuke would always leave a small box of tea leaves on his table deciding that Naruto was not provided enough tea. Sakura played off the act as a sign of affection and joked about Sasuke's obsession over tea. Kakashi merely smiled regarding to when Naruto had reported this to him.

"Sasuke-kun and his tea, really…? That seems to be a mere obsession but I am glad that you have taught yourself to be refined into tea making. These are rare herbs of tea that can help the body heal. Just don't drink too much of them or else that will be so much caffeine in your system."

Naruto nodded and was well informed regarding towards the human body. He learned a lot from the books that the council had given him during his silent and demanding childhood. He stood up and placed the cup in the sink while he washed the said cup placing it back on the rack to later dry.

"You need to come to the grocery store with me someday."

"For…? What is the reason?"

"You only have tea here! You need some milk for the bones, at least some meat! I can buy you a cookbook so you can learn how to cook!"

Sakura would show him a few things about handling the kitchen. He listened intently and only learned the basics of cooking from the council which is a more outdoor type of cooking. He watched her hand movements as she illustrated what is needed to be done compared to what cannot be done. Finally she made some soup based on the soup base Kakashi had provided him.

"Alright, all your things are packed?"

Silence was Kakashi's answer from his own team. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Despite that the group was to remain as a Jounnin team, Tsunade had enforced some lenient rules towards them making them do missions together like back in the days of their Gennin times. The reason behind such an action was for Naruto to slowly recuperate from working together in teams rather than just working missions individually. His status of that being a weapon of Konoha had still remained hidden from many of the public eye for his safety and the rest of the population. He stood there watching his team cross their arms sighing and waiting for further instruction from Kakashi before proceeding.

"Everyone we shall proceed to the forest and stay there for around a few nights and there is a small cabin there."

"You mean that old run down cabin that only certain shinobi would use for shelter? Is there anyone who is currently camping there?"

"No worries, we are in the winter and there are not bound to go through the cold."

"Alright let's tread on our way there."

They started walking towards the cabin and noticed that Kakashi was no longer there as they were grown adults. They were able to fend for themselves and finally they reached the cabin until…

"**Naruto!"**

**~End of Chapter 26~**

A/N: Hi everyone, I bet you all are like? Where is she! What happened to her! We waited for like 4 months! How dare you update now! I would say! I am so sorry but hey I have just started my next year of college and currently having a job at the moment! That's right folks! I work! I hopefully will find a time to update for all of you die-hard fans of Tsuki Kitsune once I have a break! Anyways please review and see you next time!

R&R


End file.
